My Strange Family
by Lothlorien-23
Summary: Harry's life was not normal. Living in Alaska? Strange. Inside a Security Organization? Strange. Being a wizard? Double Strange. Having the world's greatest Heroes and Legends be your babysitter and teachers? Oh, that takes the cake. Now that he's heading to Hogwarts; how will they deal with this Boy Who Lived and his very eccentric and very...large family?
1. Discovery

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

Little Harry panted as he tried to gain his breath after another relentless afternoon of 'Harry Hunting' as Dudley and his friends so wonderfully called it. The sun above him was beginning to set and he knew he needed to leave the forest bordering their Neighborhood soon, otherwise he'd have to spend another night in it.

It seemed that since his Aunt and Uncle begin 'tougher' on Dudley and beginning to tell the boy 'no' more often was making him irritable. The boy acted like a five year old when he was only eight and already the size of a whale.

Harry sniffed as he got up and moved to head back, only to freeze as the branches around him began to rustle. It wasn't long before he was taking off in fear, Dudley and the gang not far behind as the bet who would get to the 'freak' first.

Why him?

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru hummed as he walked through the identical neighborhood, a bit disheartened at it's lifelessness. It wasn't natural and everything about the place screamed 'social norm or freak' and that didn't sit right with the recently turned 16 year old.

Ah! Perhaps he should tell you about him for a bit.

So, about one or two years ago-he lost track-he applied for a job at the mysterious Chaldea Security Organization since he had a high compatibility to be a master. So he went as the very same day was kicked off the first mission because he fell asleep during the briefing.

And that is what saved his life and by extension, the whole world.

See there had been three thousand year plot to destroy or more accurately get rid of current humanity and go back to the moment of Genesis and make humans a much better design. While very good in it's own right, the getting rid of the current part wasn't good and Ritsuka spent the better part of a year getting rid of singularities, pseudo-singularities and a whole lot of mess of things to fix it.

Fighting Goetia and losing Romani was a hard blow, then having to deal with the remnants of the plan, then the mage's association, followed by another year of the Lost Belts which he nearly lost his sanity too?

Yeah, he's dealt with a lot.

He's also the only person in the world to have control over Beast Servants, being the only known person to survive their summoning. The reason for answering his summon was still unknown but they haven't done anything, sooo...I guess it's alright?

Goetia was kind of like a lost child in most cases, following him around to figure out what it meant to be human and the human being one of his only friends. Well that was in the beginning, he's now opened up more, but tends to go to Ritsuka if he gets overwhelmed and he knows that though Ritsuka is kind and bit ditzy, he's blunt and not at all stupid. Something he likes.

Tiamat was honestly a doting mother in all aspects, refusing to leave him alone with bad influences or alone in general. He was the first to understand her and she retained her memories from Babylonia, he had grabbed her hand before they left Kur, pleading and begging for her not to hate him or humanity; that she was used as a pawn. He apologized over and over until she faded, tears pouring down his face and she decided that he was her child.

Kingu was just a tsundere, and a lancer. He still had Enkidu's body, just darker hair and more silver eyes. He proclaimed that Ritsuka was his 'younger brother' and tended to shadow him like Goetia.

Heaven's Hole….was a bit of a hurdle. Having Kiara's body and silver hair, she was essentially the same person, albeit a bit more corrupted due to her nature. It had taken a bit of time for him to break her shell and show her he meant no harm and didn't want her body, only her will and power to fight; as well as to be her friend. She had taken to it and now had a mini war with her other self, often fighting about who was spending time with.

Primate Murder, or Fou; was the same as ever. Even if he had a human form to go into, he stayed in his fluffy one cause he knew he would get top tier cuddles from Ritsuka and shoved it the everyone's, even other servants, faces.

Little Devil.

As he continued down on his path, his mind wandered to the less than desirable parts of his journey and flinched as he tried to get rid of the images that assaulted his mind; taking a few deep breaths to calm the rising fear and nerves that were rising. He scoffed at it, trying to convince himself that it was all in the past and nothing; but his old insecurities came up.

He wasn't some cold hearted mage that could merely pass everything off as something that 'needed to be done' or some battled hardened warrior, no matter what the others told him.

He was just Ritsuka Fujimaru, the unfortunate or fortunate-whichever way you looked at it-being that managed to get kicked out of the first mission and had a support to help him through everything.

He was so caught up in his thought he didn't see the small child running toward him until he slammed into him; making both fall to the ground with yelps.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his head as he looked toward the boy that slammed into him.

He was young, only about eight and was really thin. Almost a bit concerningly so, as well as panting like crazy in his baggy clothes and broken glasses.

"Hey, your alright," Ritsuk asked, getting up to help the kid. "Sorry, I wasn't looking when I should have! Bit of a klutz I am!"

"No...no...it's my fault," he panted, coughing as he took in a breath to fast.

"You alright," Ritsuka asked once more. "You look like your about to collapse and those clothes look real heavy."

"Umm-" Ritsuka looked up at a yell of 'there' and raised a brow at the chubby child and his goons eyeing the boy who slammed into him like a piece of meat.

"Are they hurting you," Ritsuka whispered.

"What," the boy asked.

"I said. Are. They. Hurting. You?"

The boy seemingly hesitated, eyes flicking nervously to the group as they realized he was with the boy and slowed down there approach.

"No."

"I see," Ritsuka sighed, looking toward the group before clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him toward the group.

* * *

Harry trembled in fear as the teen forced him to head to Dudley and his gang, knowing this is the part where he hands him over and gets beat up.

"Hello," the boy spoke to the group, Dudley sizing him up. "I am under the impression you are all playing a game?"

"Yup," Terrance smiled, looking like an innocent angel.

"Ah," the boy gave a loving smile, eyes closed, like he was remembering happy times. "How I HATE liars." Many jumped at how his tone turned dark and a few yelped when he opened his eyes and saw that they were dull and cold. "Do I look stupid to you? Hmm?" All of them shook their heads no, quaking at the very presence of the teen as his shadow seemed to morph into a horrible creature then go back into a swirling form once more. "Honestly looking at you makes me sick, and I really hate being sick. So I suggest you scram and leave this boy alone or I will ensure there will be punishment."

They didn't wait for him to dismiss them before they took off, each thinking about the scary teen.

Harry look up in fear but became confused at his smile.

"Well," he gave a tender look at the boy. "I hope that stems to curb them from doing that again. I hope you feel better soon. I am going to be around this area for a while and take long walks, so I will be around. Have a nice day," he patted Harry's head gently before walking away, seemingly at ease of what he just did.

* * *

Ritsuka hummed happily as he was able to help the boy, being content with himself of putting those bullies in their rightful place. As he walked back to his current-temporary-headquarters he remembered the meeting he had in a few days about construction in Chaldea and needed materials.

"Master," Mashu called as he entered.

"Hey," he smiled. "I have that meeting with the last material's company in a few days right?"

"Indeed," Caster Gil sniffed, opening his scroll to look at his documents. "We have agreements with the steelworks, for the beams and screws, bolts and various other needed metal items. Enough wiring from the electrical company, as well as needed tech for the new wing. We just need a good supply of drills and other bits before we can begin with construction."

"Mou! I want to go back and not have to worry about anything," he whined, falling onto the couch with another whine.

"The fact you do not consider lost belts or singularities 'something to worry about' worries me immensely," Gil huffed, giving his master a side look that spelled annoyance. "You have been spending too much time with those muscle headed idiots and my idiotic archer self."

"Not my fault he always wants his retainer by his side," Ritsuk protested, pouting as he flipped around to look at Gil.

"You could always refuse him or perhaps get rid of him," Gil offer easily. "I mean he's just a nuisance."

"Hey," Ritsuka pouted, walking up to him and poking him slightly on the head. "That's not nice yo say about yourself!"

"Wa-ugh," Gil sighed. "I am too tired for this."

"Be careful that you don't-"

"Don't you dare-" Gil began.

"Work yourself to death. Again," Ritsuka held in a chuckle as he stared at the aggravated king.

"Be wary of what you say in my presence mongrel," he sapt, but no venom was in it. "And don't you have to prepare for the meeting with the final company in a few days?"

"And the company is called what again," Ritsuka asked as he leaned against the king.

"Grunnings."

"Ugh…"

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 1! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience! I hope this and the rest will clear things up!


	2. Meeting

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

Harry sighed as he finished his chores, knowing that he would be thrown into the cupboard without dinner for a third night in a row.

The day he came home after the teen left him, his aunt and uncle were furious at the fact someone had chosen to protect him and not help Dudley. As well as been fed lies that Dudley came up that made it seem like Harry lied to the teen to help him; so his punishment was more chores and going straight to his cupboard without dinner for a week.

It was fine, he was used to getting only two meals a day, having skipped a lot during the summer when the boys did most of their 'Harry Hunting', so it was nothing new to him.

His mind was preoccupied most of the time so he didn't notice the growling of hi stomach. Harry's mind replayed the teens nice voice and how he immediately became so cold at the flip of a switch toward his cousin, calling them out on their lies.

He was an interesting guy…

"Boy," Aunt Petunia snapped, making Harry jolt. "You'll be cleaning the living room now, we have a very important client for grunnings coming over to discuss a very big deal. Now it needs to be spotless before he arrives at 4 o'clock. Get to it," she barked, handing him the items before going to prepare dinner.

With a shrug he set out to do that, not needing to do much since everything was already clean.

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he was brought to the same bland neighborhood, dressed in the Royal Brand Mystic Code and his hair gelled back. Behind was his trusted advisors of current proceedings, Cas Gil; dressed in the finest suit money could buy, of course and Zhuge Liang, currently in his second ascension. Didn't want questions to arise form a 19 year old being an advisor, Waver had sulkily told him not like the idea of being back in his older form-since Iskandar teased him relentlessly about it.

He still laughed at the memory of when Iskandar witnessed Waver transform into his olderself, that being on the rare moments he learned a bit more about his most trusted advisor.

"This is dreadfully drab," Gil scoffed, offended this was a living space.

"The suburbs of London are not something that are beautiful," Waver shrugged. "Living in London cost too much and people don't like living in flats."

"That is no excuse," Cas Gil snarled.

"Enough," Ritsuka sighed, shaking his head in weariness.

Both stopped, no doubt overlooking him with worry as they continued down the street toward Number 4 Privet Drive. He had been in the modern world for nearly year at this point, the meetings and orders being far more complicated due to the sheer number of materials to create a new wing within Chaldea. His body was wearing down with the different pressure and just the unfamiliar of it all; not used to the complexity of the real world.

He was beginning to break.

It didn't help that he had only recently come to terms with everything that had occured during his time that he saved the world. He was receiving the best mental health available, them flying the doctor over and his family as well as telling them about magic.

They didn't trust him, but appreciated all he was doing for their master.

As they approached the door, Ritsuka felt his fine tuned intuition tell him something was wrong about the house the moment they crossed the portion that was the sidewalk to the stone path leading to the door.

"What...is this," Ritsuka coughed, the magic very toxic around him. Almost compressing. "This feels similar to Semiramis' Sikera Ušum. But….more tainted in a way."

"A...what's the word," Gilgamesh hummed. "Oh! Yes, this is a bootleg version of a bounded field. And poorly set up too. Its almost as if it set up with haste and not much care was thrown into it. Or too much was."

"Something is wrong with this house," Zhuge Liang, not Waver, warned. "Keep your eyes open, Master."

"On it," he nodded, moving to knock on the door.

They didn't wait long until it was opened...opened by a horse? The three tried to keep the confusion off of their face as she looked at them, more seeing their formal attire before asking in a strained voice.

"Who might you be?"

"I am Fujimaru Ritsuka," he gave a short bow. "I am the one who called the Grunnings company about the deal for drills and such. I was told this is where our meeting would be taking place."

"Oh my," she gasped, realizing who he was. "Come in, come in. We weren't expecting you until four!"

"Forgive me," Ritsuk gave a light hearted chuckle. "I am usually early. I am sorry."

"Of course not," she gave a strained/annoyed smile.

As the three walked in she sneered and looking in disgust at the young boy, for one not being a older fellow who would be more mature but as well being highly rude for arriving early.

Gilgamesh restrained himself from snarling at the woman's impotence, feeling as she should be grateful that his master even bothered to come to do the deal in person. His master was for more beautiful than the whole pitiful country and was a treasure to the whole world! And yet she had the audacity to consider him rude for arriving early? They are not even worthy to be called mongrels.

Zhuge Liang and Waver were in the same position, finding the woman vile. Waver was just ticked off at her 'better than thou' attitude and how she did not seem to respect Ritsuka due to his young age. Zhuge was just appalled at how she merely took things at face value, unable to see the intelligence within his master eyes.

Such ignorance, all three thought at once.

"Oh," they all heard Ritsuka say. "Hello there! This is where you live huh," he gave a blinding smile, something that made his two servants relax.

* * *

"Oh! Hello there," Harry jolted at the familiar voice and whipped around to lock eyes with his savior from three days prior. "This is where you live huh," he gave a blinding smile toward the crouching boy, something that made him relax and feel at ease.

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"I am Fujimaru Ritsuka, by the way," he smiled and began to take off his suit coat. "Forgot to tell you the last time."

"I am Harry, Mr. Ritsuka," Harry gave a slight smiled, then became worried at his laugh.

"Hahah! No, my first name is Ritsuka. My family name is Fujimaru. It's a cultural thing in the east, the family name is first and then your name," he smiled, handing the coat to a man with long black hair. "So! How have you been? None of those boys gone after you these last three days have they?"

"Umm-"

"MOM! I'M HOME," Dudley yelled, the door slamming shut as he stomped into the living room. He froze as he entered the living room, stiffening at the sight of Ritsuka.

"Hoo? Is this your brother," Ritsuka asked, his demeanor colder than before, the other two taking notice. "Now what you did three days ago was quite rude, you know?~"

"He's my cousin," Harry spoke up suddenly, hoping that would quell the anger that Ritsuka was showing toward Dudley.

"Hmm," he sniffed, turning to his companions who formed a wall between his cousin and them. "Now, how have you been!"

The two sighed at his expression, no doubt used to the others sudden personality flip.

Things were beginning to fall into place, as time wore on.

Rituska had Gil relay to him the woman's expression as time wore on; as they waited for her husband. She was not happy, by the looks of it, that he was the one who put the fat piece of lard in his place and was happily conversing with Harry who shyly answered back.

Zhuge had already told him he suspected the kid be a wizard, something that both shocked and confused Ritsuka.

Hmm..~

The door opened and the sound of 'Darling, I'm back' sounded through the house. The woman rushed to greet her husband, leaving Gil's sight, much to his relief, and no doubt told him of what had happened.

Ritsuka pursed his lips in distaste as he watched the faces of his Servants turned dark, no doubt in response to the two's words. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down to smile slightly at the scared boy, a bit angry at how well he was able to hide it.

They needed to be taught a lesson.

Great, now he was sounding like some of the more responsible servants….eh, he'll deal with his professional existential crisis later.

"Hello," no doubt the voice of Vernon Dursley spoke, false cheerfulness lacing his tone. Ritsuka turned to greet the man, only for his words to get caught in his throat.

The man...was either a whale or beach ball, the Savior of Humanity couldn't decide which. He was so round with at least a triple chin, pudgy hands and short fat legs and a mustache that had him thinking that he looked like a far fatter and stupider version of Moriarty.

* * *

Harry watched as Ritsuka, who had been so kind to him the last hour, react to his uncle. He watched as his face became shocked for a mere second before morphing into cold indifference, something that unnerved the young boy.

"Hello," he gave a very cold smile. "I am Ritsuka. Your boss and I spoke on the phone almost a year ago and I was told you where the best in bargaining and telling me what I would for the type of construction we are hoping to accomplish."

"Indeed," Uncle smiled happily, puffing out his chest. Harry looked at Petunia who was looking at Ritsuka like a bag filled with money. "If you would just allow me to freshen up, then we could begin?"

"Of course," Ritsuka gave a mirthless laugh. "I apologize for coming early."

"No problem at all," Veron gave a strained smile. "Now, I think it would be best for the boys to stay in their rooms while we talk."

"Of course," Ritsuka inclined his head, patting Harry on the head, the boy swallowing at his uncle's obvious anger. "It was nice seeing you again!"

"Likewise," Harry whispered lowly, bowing his head as he passed by Uncle Vernon and into the hallway where Aunt Petunia was standing with his cupboard open. Silently he got in, not looking her in the eye as she gently closed it and opened the grate to speak with him for a moment.

"We will speak of what has happened once the meeting is over," she hissed. "You better not lie boy!"

* * *

Ritsuka did not like this man.

He was fat piece of lard, was far too kind to be normal, and was trying to swindle them out of money for sub-par drills and other machines.

And he didn't like that.

In all honesty having to referee Archer Gil and Ozymandias' bitch fights was more entertaining and enlightening than the whole meeting had been. And that said a lot since the two basically talked about all the women they banged, how much money they had and how they were going to get their 'cute little' master a pro in the bed.

He usually left by that point.

"Mr. Dursley," Gil coughed, drawing the man's attention from him and to the caster. "From what I have seen from previous business deals, you promised high quality-" Gil opened a folder to look through the paper reports he had gather.

"Indeed," Veron smiled, nodding like he's given them the best thing on earth. "Very high quality and many of them walked away with high end products!"

"Hmm," Gil flicked his eyes toward the man with distaste. "From what the various reports and lawsuits say, you lied."

"Wha...what," Veron gaped, looking appalled. "I never!"

"Hmm, the buildings created that have used your products have mostly been condemned due to the fact that the bolts and screws were not fully set in," Gil read. "When it was investigated, it showed that many of the drills used were not properly set and were of sub-par quality. One building collapsed during a apartment potluck; so luckily no one was inside but there was substantial damage," Gil sneered. "Considering we are outposted within Alaska, that would not be good. So I would like you to stop trying to inflate your products and merely give us what we would actually pay for your REAL high quality equipment."

"That would be around...50 mil," Zhuge spoke up.

"Wha-NO! That is not possible," Veron spat. "That would at least cost you 125! Minimum!"

"It is possible, because you are one of your last hopes of keeping your job," Ritsuka chuckled, Gil shifting around and no doubt smirking in pride as Ritsuka finally became what he was. The King of Chaldea, Savior of Humanity and the most beautiful being in the world. "I've heard rumors...that if you score this deal then you keep your job? Now that must be a blow to your overly inflated pride. But if you won't agree to our deal there is always...what was the other one?"

"The American brand, Husky," Gil spoke. "Personally, they were far more agreeable than this rabble. After all, they did pay you your due reverence."

"That one," Ritsuka smiled happily. "I actually think I would much prefer their deal. Call them and tell them the deal is one and then tell the head of Grunnings that I was not interested or impressed."

"Bu-but-!"

"Now shut your mouth," Ritsuka snarled, his eyes dull like before as he stared down at the man and his pathetic wife. "Your voice is annoying and I honestly feel sorry for your wife as she is bound to a worthless piece of lard such as you!"

Both were silently cowering in fear at the sight of him, not sure if he would attack them and unsure if they would be able to convince people that he had done so. Gil was internally cackling, happy that the lessons on being a proper ruler with the various kings and lords have finally sunk in and he was putting them to excellent use.

"We will take our leave now," Waver coughed, handing Ritsuka his coat and heading to the door.

As they passed the cupboard, all three noticed a slight signature coming from it.

Like a child.

Grinding his teeth, Ritsuka left already telling them his orders.

"Send out Yan and Hundred Persona's, and have them report for Grandpa Hassan and have him confirm with Gramps Moriarty. Make them create a game plan for when they slip up," Ritsuka sniffed, calling their ride.

"What makes you think they will," Gil asked out of curiosity.

"Trust me," Ritsuka sniffed. "They will. People like them always get too cocky. I'm looking at one right now."

"Funny."

"Trust me," Ritsuka gave them a side glance that had the hairs one their arms and back rising. "I try."

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 1! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience! What do you think about how Gil and the rest of the kings see their master as? About his kingly training?


	3. Rescue

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

Harry tried to stop the groan that was bubbling up from the roughing up Dudley had given him that day.

Since the day of the meeting and his uncle losing his job because of it; they let Dudley have full unrestrained access in roughing him up. So Dudley did with his friends and complained to his mother and father about everything he'd 'done' to him in retaliation and he'd been punished with more days without supper.

It was getting out of control, especially with his aunt and uncle hollering at him nearly everyday about the situation they were in and cursing out Fujimaru who couldn't do common courtesy and arrive at the time he provided and allow them time to prepare.

Harry felt anger rise in him as they bad mouthed the teen, wanting to speak up but something always held him back.

As he turned on his side to fall asleep, the gentle sound of a bell echoed all around the house.

* * *

Hundred Persona's gave a side glance to Yan Qing, the man clenching his fists in anger as they were once more forced to watch the deplorable conditions the child was left.

"And master says this only border's abuse and neglect," he scoffed, turning to gaze at Hundred Persona's. "Can you believe that?! I don't believe that they are smart enough to know that."

"Fool's luck, most likely," she shrugged, hand moving to the knife at her side as she watched the two inhuman beings prepare for bed. "I am more anticipating the moment they slip up...then I can take revenge for everything they have said about our master."

That alone had Yan seething once more, the assassin being a bit attached to their beloved master. But to be honest even the most callous of Servants would be out for blood at everything those animals had spat about their master.

"They really have no sense of diplomacy at all," a young voice chuckled, but neither jumped staring down at the young king of Babylonia. "I mean, they should be blessed that he gave them a chance. It was their fault for doing what they did."

"Has master changed his orders," Hundred asked, but she knew deep down he wouldn't send them to kill those animals, no matter what insane scenario his mind conjured up.

"No," he shook his head. "I was merely curious of the people that seemed to have gained both my older selves ire. Particularly Archer's who wasn't even there at the time."

"Our master is truly the fourth grand caster," Yan chuckled, "able to gain the famed Archer Gilgamesh's worry and need to prove that his 'mongrel' is the best out of all of them."

"Please," Ko-Gil sighed, face red. "Stop it."

"How is master doing in restaining those four?"

"He's managed to calm them down but Tiamat and Kingu will most likely plan another Demonic Demon front, Goetia will just tag along and kill the two if they enter his line of sight and Heaven's Hole saw this as something of a chance to prove she is better than her alter ego counterpart," Ko-Gil shrugged.

"Trust them to do such," Hundred shook her head before jolting at the toll of the evening bell. "Has Great Founder…?"

"The evening bell has tolled a tune to rest the young boy's fear," Hassan murmured, appearing behind the three, gazing at the house with a blank face...er..mask. "The evening bell hath not tolled the bell of death...not yet."

"Ahaha! Count on you to be as spry as every," Moriarty cheered, all of them sighing. "Master has had enough of this and we have more than enough evidence!"

"What about the bounded field around this place," Ko-Gil raised a brow. "Or the fact he's a wizard from a totally different world of magic that have no idea of what we are and would try to kill us?"

"Oh…"

"I'll go ask Medea and then tell master what we've learned," Ko-Gil sighed. 'Moriarty, can you help with the analysis?"

"Of course," He huffed.

"Things should be settled in about three days if all going according to plan," Gil chuckled.

* * *

Harry was out weeding the yard when something the air shifted, the boy looking around in confusion as everything seemed to darken around him. As he tried to pinpoint the source, he became distracted for too long and failed to notice his Uncle and his growing ire as he stared out at the boy who was merely gazing around and not doing his work.

"BOY," he roared, stomping forward.

Harry jumped at his uncle's roar, curling up on himself as he saw himself approach and prepared himself for a good thrashing around.

But Vernon stopped at the sound of a bell tolling, a cold shiver running down his spin.

"Ah...the evening beth hath finally tolled thy name...ah...but what a horrible neck thou have…" a hilling voice spoke, a column of smoke appearing behind Harry, the boy yelling in shock. "Hand they head over!"

"Wha...what the devil," He yelled, turning to run only to suddenly fall with no head atop his shoulders.

Before that, Yan managed to cover Harry's eyes and Hundred Persona's his ears, so his innocence would be spared from the horrible sight of his dead uncle. Yan hit a nerve in the boy's neck that caused him to pass out, the boy limp in his hold as Moriarty and Sherlock rolled up in a Rolls Royce.

"I see is didn't take long for that to happen," Sherlock chuckled as he walked forward, smoking his ever present cigarette.

"Must you always smoke one," Hundred coughed as the smoke went toward her.

"Not always," he quipped, smiling as he gave a flick toward Moriarty who chuckled.

"Enough about your sex life," Ko-Gil sighed. "And get the papers. Sherlock, grab the head."

"Quite Barbaric don't you think?"

"Did you forget where I came from," he chuckled.

* * *

"Just because you have done the world a favor doesn't mean that you can butt into the lives of the Mage's Association and the Wizarding World," Bram yelled as Ritsuka told them what he planned to do.

"You seem very interested in the life of that one boy," Ritsuka hummed, chuckling as Bram cursed. "Is he someone of importance?"

"That is not the issue," Lorelei sighed. "The fcat is that you simply cannot just kill his family and raise him with you and your insane tools."

"Oh," the room darked immensely as Ritsuka took in what Bram said. "Call me insane...I don;t care and I won't deny it, cause there is more than enough evidence to prove I am...but **_NEVER_** refer to my servants, my blessed friends...as tools."

"But-"

"Silence," Lorelei snarled, Bram clamping his mouth shut as Ritsuka glared at him.

"If you wish I could always declare war on the Association and the we can decide that way-"

"NO," they all yelled. "No, there is no need for that," Lorelei continued. "We will allow you to take the wizard boy home, but first read his file and understand what you are about to do."

"Will do," he smiled happily, leaving the chamber with a bright smile and the council members breathing in relief they get to keep their lives for another day.

* * *

"Oh my," Ritsuka sighed ash looked at the sight before him, walking right over the decapitated body of Vernon Dursley. "So messy."

"I told you we couldn't trust them," Jing Ke huffed, appearing behind him in her servant garb.

"Well, I certainly didn't anticipate this. And I certainly didn't want them to kill anyone," Ritsuka sniffed, gently pushing open the demolished door, the thing hanging by screws at this point and soaked with blood as his servants certainly got their point across. "This amount of blood is enough for five people…"

"Master," Ko-Gil called, smiling brilliantly; which would have been cute had he not been drenched head to toe in blood. "We had a certain surprise, as we punished these people."

"Oh," Ritsuka chuckled, sauntering up to the kid before ruffling his blood soaked hair, stepping over another body before coming to the living room. "Oh~"

Four wizards were currently tied up and battered beyond belief, their fifth comrade lie dead on the floor as they glared uo hatefully at Yan who merely chuckled.

"These guys are apparently these "Auror's" or something like that," Yan chuckled as he turned to Ritsuka the four raising a brow at the teen. "Their appearance most likely has something to do about the weird bounded field along the house. Someone was watching this place, so your assumption that they wanted him watched was right. And the fact they got here after we began our raid just supports the fact.

"My," he gave a soft chuckle. 'I never expected them to have their own police forced," he mock whispered. "Or even have a modern sense of style! Don't they still wear robes?"

"Yes, they do," Caster Gil chuckled, looking over the various documents they had on their persons. "Unfortunately one aimed a spell and me and I merely defended myself, before you begin to lecture me about the importance of life."

"Where is the aunt and cousin," he asked, turning to Moriarty; not even bothering to rise to Gil's bait.

"The aunt is currently on her way to a mental facility where I am sure she will spend the rest of her life there and the boy is currently being transferred to another facility and hysterical," He hummed. "I doubt they will be much help to those wizards or anything, given the fact that a child is unreliable and the mother was driven to near insanity by yours truly." He gave a bow.

"Ah," Ritsuka smiled. "Quite tame for you all. Of course, aside from the deaths of the patriarch and that man."

"Well, we had to kill that blob of lard," Ko-Gil chuckled, twirling a knife around. "A bit too quickly in my opinion, but King Hassan couldn't wait any longer. The kid looks like you, but with green eyes and less notable asian features."

"What did you glean from the documents," Ritsuka turned to Gil, the man groaning an annoyance.

"The fact that this…'Wizarding world' is full of incompetent idiots that blindly follow a man that should not be a leader," Gil scoffed, glaring at the four as they began to protest. "Silence Mongrels or you shall all end up like you companion."

That had them stopping real fast.

"Where is the boy," Ritsuka whispered, looking around. "And stop that! I am not that cruel and I will hold you with a command seal if you threaten to kill them again."

"Up in a room," Yan commented, digging through the Kitchen. "Boy passed out once King Hassan came out, skittish as they come."

"Obviously," Ritsuka sighed. "Well," he gave a bored side glance to the wizards, all of them tense as they realized he held the key to their lives at the moment. "Do what you will with them. I don't care, but don't make it too messy and make sure they are alive and unremembering of this event. And to make sure it sticks…. ** _NO MORE KILLING!_** "

"As boring as it is, I find it agreeable," Moriarty hummed, Sherlock chuckling as he said such.

"I will be with the boy," Ritsuka called as all of them surrounded the Aurors. He ignored the muffled screams of protest and the sounds of bones cracking with practiced ease, his whole body flooding with guilt as he tried to block out the sound.

He needed to focus on Harry and ensure that he would come with him.

* * *

Harry groaned as he began to wake up, feeling far better rested and comfortable than normal. He wasn't shivering like he usually was and wasn't coughing from all the dust and such that was in his cupboard. His eyes slowly opened and his mind was quick to to register that he was in the guest room in the house, Harry bolting up fast before looking around in fear.

"Oh my," a familiar voice quipped and Harry was locking eyes with Ritsuka Fujimaru once more. "You really are a skittish one."

"Umm...Wha-"

"Your uncle was beating you in the garden when me and child protective services arrived," Ritsuka explained. "So they yelled at him to stop and turn himself in and when he refused and tried to run they opened fire, he was unfortunately killed."

"Wh..what," Harry gasped, eyes following Ritsuka as he gently sat on the bed beside him.

"I am sorry," he wiped Harry's tears away gently. "When we went to speak with you aunt she confessed and is being transferred into a prison facility, Dudley at Juvenile Detention."

"Wh…" Harry gulped, eyes flicking around nervously. "What about me?"

"I have offered to take you in," Ritsuka smiled. "It's a bit chaotic where I live, kinda cold but it's warmth is what makes it home."

"You….you want me to come with you," Harry asked, confused.

"Of course," Ritsuka chuckled. "Besides, I know you and you know me so it would be less awkward yeah?"

"Y..yeah," Harry nodded.

"Great," Ritsuka cheered, smiling happily, despite the carnage that was below and the gnawing sense of dread and despair that came with it.

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 3! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience! I decided to keep Vernon's death quick! Mwahaha! As much as I know you want him to die PAINFULLY.

Imma deprive you of that! Besides, I want to keep that part of my creativity for...certain people.


	4. Eccentric People

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

The next days were a blur to Harry as the adoption process went on without a hitch, no one questioning the fact a 16 year old was adopting a boy half his age.

Literally.

As they went through the process he had been able to talk to the two scary men that always followed Ritsuka.

Gilgamesh and Waver or Liang as he was sometimes called.

Both were stern faced and merely rose a brow when Harry attempted to speak to them, unsure of how to approach such regal men as they trailed behind like bodyguards.

They sneered around as they walked down the streets in London, heading store to store to ensure Harry had better fitting clothes. They were all insistent on it after they found out what he was wearing was one of his best clothes.

Harry watched in fascination as Ritsuka drew attention from both men and women all around, his eyes bright as he held up pieces of clothes to Harry and the made some creative faces, before going to the next. Ritsuka would politely go into conversation with the people brave enough to come up and speak to him, but they would scuttle away quickly at the other two's scary faces.

"You two,' Ritsuka would sigh, before going back to the racks.

"Those people are not even worthy to be called dirt," Gilgamesh sniffed, crossing his arms as he glared at another female trying to speak to Ritsuka. "Such arrogance to think they can approach him at all!"

"Not all people are smart, very few have common sense," Waver sniffed, lighting a cigar. "But not like we could have stopped him from insisting on coming."

"Why," Harry piped up, making both look down on him.

"Cause," Waver breathed out his smoke to the side. "That one would dress you up in snakeskin and gold chains."

"I would not," Gilgamesh snapped.

"Sure," Waver rolled his eyes.

'You would dress him up like you and he'd be smoking in less than a week," Gilgamesh snarled.

"So," Waver scoffed.

"Enough you two," Ritsuka sighed as he walked past them, heading to the register. Both stuck their tongues out at Ritsuka, making Harry confused. "Hey! That's what I do! Don't copy me!"

"Were older, so we can,' Waver quipped.

"He might be our master, but we are much older," Gilgamesh chuckled, winking at the boy. "You keep that in mind as well, boy."

"Oh, boy," Waver mock gasped. "Surprised he transcends the 'Mongrel' title."

"Oh, he's still a mongrel, but only a slightly better one," Gilgamesh sniffed.

"Keep this up and I'm putting Vlad in your place," Ritsuka warned as he walked out the store, the three following.

"Here that," Gil laughed.

"He's talking about you," Waver laughed, Gilgamesh's eye twitching as he comprehended what he said.

"OI!"

* * *

Harry shifted around a bit uncomfortable as he was placed in a dress shirt and semi casual jeans.

"It's a start, but you have to get used to wearing these types of things," Ritsuka chuckled. "We have many officials come and go from our place and they will take any jab at me they can!"

"Not like they dare to anyways," Waver muttered, tipping his brandy back.

"Umm," Harry began, then clamped his mouth shut at Ritsuka's inquisitive hum.

"Don;t be shy," Ritsuka smiled. "Trust me! I hate being all formal as well, but I have to for the sake of diplomacy and good relations!"

"Speak, and fear no malice from that child," Gilgamesh boomed, pointing at an exasperated Ritsuka.

"What...do you do," Harry asked, Ritsuka freezing before giving him a secretive smile and humming in response. "Umm did...did I say something wrong."

"No, no," Ritsuka assured him. "Just...it's a bit complicated and...all in due time."

"Uggh," Waver groaned. "You sound like that worthless man! No! Beast! He is no man!"

"Oh hush," Ritsuka ground out. "Call Mashu and tell her to arrange to have a driver sent up for us."

"Already done," Waver sniffed. "Always think ten steps ahead."

"Kind of a difficult task when your not genius," Ritsuka sniffed. "But, I do try."

"Trying isn't the same as attempting," Waver grumbled.

"Semantics," Ritsuka sang, Harry chuckling at his guardians quirks.

As a car rolled up beside them a man with an intense presence came out, nodding to them before gently patting Ritsuka's head, head moving to Harry before cocking his head.

"Haha! I'll explain, but Harry," Ritsuka turned to the boy who listened. "You can call him either gramps 4.0 or Granpa Li!"

"H...hello," Harry spoke up, the man's face more terrifying as he leaned in. But it was gone as he softly smiled and pat Harry on his head as well, motioning for them both to get into the car. Harry gave a squeak when Mr. Li lifted him up to help him get into the car, the thing being a bit taller than Harry was able to get into.

"Ahaha," Ritsuka laughed, grabbing Harry's hand and helping him sit. "Gramps is pretty strong so it's not that much a stretch he'd do that!"

"Thank you," Harry told the man as he sat down opposite of him, taking off his glasses to show his kind stern eyes.

"Your very small," his voice was accented, but not so much he couldn't understand. "We need to fix that,"

"Blunt as always," Waver huffed, flicking his hair back. "It's like magic that you get away with this stuff."

Harry gasped when Waver used magic, but then covered his mouth at the questioning stares.

"You alright," Ritsuka asked, placing a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. He jumped when the boy yelped, then looked at Ritsuka in slight fear. "Hey...I'm not going to hurt you."

"He...he said a bad word,' Harry gulped, looking at Waver shyly before looking at his feet.

"Oh? What would that be," Cas Gil raised a brow, voice soft as he understood the situation.

"M...ma...ma…" Harry struggled to get it out, not wanting to say the word that got him in trouble so many times.

"You got punished for saying the word magic?"

Harry nodded not daring to look up until Ritsuka shook his head and spoke.

"Might as well get used to the word, because we use it alot and it's a part of our daily lives, Kiddo," he chuckled, ruffling Harry's mussed up hair and looking out the windows. "I will be gone for about a week to clear things up with some people, so you will be staying with one of my closest friends. A real nice woman called Mashu."

"Master you-"

"Zip it," Ritsuka sighed. "I know I might be wasting my time but it's worth a shot."

"Umm," Harry looked around confused.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Harry," Ritsuka smiled lightly. "I am merely looking for something to bring back an old friend."

"Master," Li sighed. "You've been at this for months now and have chased many leads that go nowhere, what makes this any different?"

"Cause it's magic," he chuckled, winking at Harry before looking out the window. "And I need to talk with him, even if only for a single moment. Now Let's get some lunch!"

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way.

* * *

"Take care Harry," Ritsuka yelled as he mounted his motorcycle. "I will be back in a week! I promise! And all of you," he gave the evil eye to his companions. "Don't corrupt him while I'm gone, and don't cause Mashu grief either!"

They all rolled their eyes, Ritsuka humming before placing his helmet on and revving up the engine. Without warning he took off, leaving a trail of dust behind as he zoomed into the distance being a speck in his eyes sight before Harry could comprehend it.

"If that Idiots ends up in the hospital I am not paying that bill," Gilgamesh scoffed, heading into the large mansion.

"You always do anyways," Waver sneered.

"Hello," the woman, Mashu, smiled lightly as she kneeled down to Harry's height. "Senpai told me that you will be coming back with us to our headquarters once everything has settled."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Let's go get some dinner shall we," Mahsu smiled and offered a hand. Harry took it and both felt a pleasant warmth go through them, feeling content and happy as they walked through the house and into the kitchen.

By the stove was a tall man with defined muscles, tan skin and white hair. He was flipping something in his pan with practiced ease, Harry entranced at how the fire rose and the smells coming off of what he was creating.

"Oh," he turned, Harry locking eyes with his slate gray one and feeling shy. "The newest addition," hs voice was deep and very soothing as he turned, Harry noticing he was donning a cooking apron and gloves. "Hmm, definitely needs a special diet plan to get his nutrients and proteins."

"Of course Emiya-san," Mashu smiled, leading Harry to the table. She placed him next to a woman who was furiously writing in her book and then looked down on him when she finally noticed he was next to her.

"Oh," she cocked her head to the side and gave a mischievous smile. "I never imagined the day that little Ritsuka would become a parent!"

"Da Vinci-san," Mashu sighed.

"Come now Mashu," the woman chuckled, closing her book and placing it gently in her lap. "Little Ritsuka is such a sweetheart, but commitment is not his thing. Well, some commitments aren't," she shrugged.

"Senpai has a big heart," Mashu protested, but faltered at Da Vinci's stare.

"Mashu, you know how Ritsuka is," she sighed. "He's not the same person he was four years ago, as much as you wish he was."

"But he's getting better," she whispered, Harry realizing this was a serious conversation slipped away, heading into the living room and staring at everyone else's solemn faces.

* * *

 **"STOP! GET HIM!"**

 _'SHIT'_ Ritsuka thought as he ran through the various shelves filled to the brim with misty, glowing orbs. _'I know it's here! Where is it?!'_

 **"STOP!"**

 _ **"STUPEFY!"**_

Ritsuka cursed as spells came flying at him, wasting no time into changing into the Atlas Academy mystic code and rushing back to the portal he set up.

 _"MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T ESCAPE!"_

Just before another stunning spell could be fired, her was gone.

"Inform the minister! Set up a perimeter! Make sure that everyone is check," the lead yelled.

"What now," a african man gasped.

"Try to find what he was looking for. Then we'll come up with a plan."

* * *

Ritsuka gasped as he suddenly found himself in a empty park late at night, groaning as he tried to gain his bearingings.

"Oh! Feels like Leonidas was making work out again," he moaned, lolling his head back. "Uggh! I just want some food from Emiya and a nap! Or sleep! I want sleep!"

As he bemoaned his pain, Ritsuka contemplated his life and everything that it had become.

He just wanted to have a job for the summer during his highschool years and an excuse to get away from his overbearing parents who rarely left him alone.

He certainly never expected to be the one to save the world about...two or three-ish times.

He didn't ask to be a savior and he certainly didn't ask to be hated by the Mage's association.

He didn't even want to think right now, he needed information and a nap. With a grunt he got up and left, wanting to head back to Chaldea as soon as possible.

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 4! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience! So I changed Cu with Da Vinci! What do you think about Ritsuka's obvious mental struggle and how it has affected those who have been with him the longest?


	5. Two Worlds

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

Ritsuka gasped as he managed to get out unscathed, this time he had managed to get into some old archaic record room in the same place as before, heart pounding as he tried to regain his bearings and think about what he'd seen.

The...the key to finding that idiot never left Chaldea...but what the hell did that mean!?

Growling he ran a hand through his hair, the feeling of a cool metal on his finger making him open his eyes and gaze at the golden ring that it bore.

"Doctor…"

* * *

Harry hummed happily as he handed Emiya his ingredients for breakfast. The man gave a small smile toward Harry before nodding in thanks and chopping up the vegetables faster than the eye could see, seemingly lost in his cooking.

"Ah, Harry," Mashu called as she saw him.

"Yes," he said, jogging up to her as she smiled down at him.

"Senpai wished for me to allow you to get some games and toys before we head back to headquarters, because it's a bit bare of things a child would enjoy…"

"Oh," Harry deflated. "I..don't know what people may like."

"Then...we both shall learn," she gave a blinding smile and Harry returned it in kind, heading out with Li who smiled at the both of them.

Harry felt as if he was seeing London in a new light as he walked beside Mashu and Li, seeing it as someone who was buying and not wishing.

"Oh," Li hummed as they entered a gaming store. "I remember Tomoe wanted this one," Li showed Mashu the title as Harry went to the other side of the store. He marveled at the selection, but then cringed at the prices of it all and placed the one that looked interesting back. "Oh," Li raised a brow, picking the game back up. "A little pricey, yes, but I am sure we will be able to get this along with a few others. After all, we have finished our deals with the companies and have extra cash."

"But-"

"The games we have are not suited for child," he chuckled. "Get a few more you like, no more than ten. Any preference of console?"

"Huh," Harry jolted.

"Many of our other residents used the communal one and even then we have at least five," He shook his head. "You'd have to share with Ritsuka of course."

"I don't know how to play, so whatever he knows I guess," Harry shrugged, Li ruffing his hair.

"Alright then," he chuckled, heading to grab one.

"Ah, Harry," Mashu called walking over with a pendant. "Senpai forgot to give this too you, a bit forgetful he is, but here you go."

"He's not forgetful," Harry said, looking at it with a bit of awe. It was two diamond shapes overlapping one another and a little dent in one as well. It gleamed in the light and Harry understood in that moment he would take pride in it no matter what, even if he couldn't figure out the reason why.

"Ahaha!" Li boomed as he walked back up to him. "He's one of the most forgetful people you have ever met! He's just under a bit of stress recently."

"Why," Harry asked, Li smiling at his curious nature.

"Just all the business meetings the last year or so, he's the Director of the Facility, so he needs to be there," Li chuckled.

"He's been stressed lately and making a mistake would set us off another year before heading back," Mashu informed him. "And he's the head of the facility so it is not a mistake he can afford to make."

"You live in a far away place right," Harry asked, holding a bag filled with candy from the store as they left.

"Yes," Li chuckled. "You can say that!"

"Doesn't...doesn't Ritsuka want to leave at some point? Isn't he going to be an adult soon?"

"Ah...that's a bit complicated," Mashu gave a sad smile. "But...I don't he was the will to leave the place."

* * *

"You! Your-ack!" The wizard yelled as he was kicked in the stomach onto the floor.

"I just want answers," Ritsuka huffed, his hair mussed up and eyes burning with the desire to get what he wanted.

"My uncle told me about you," the young wizard wheezes, reaching for his wand but froze at the boy's terrifying gaze.

"I don't want to kill you," Ritsuka swallowed, looking down as he tried to regain his sanity. "I...I don't want to lose my humanity. I just want you to tell me the power of this ring," he showed him the ring on his finger.

"So it is true," he gasped. "You do bear a ring of So-"

" ** _DON'T SAY HIS NAME_** ," Ritsuka ordered, growling darkly at the quivering Wizard. "Just tell me! I know there is a way! I need to know!"

"I will tell you, but...I need to know something," The wizard offered. "How are you still 16? Records say you should be 19 at least."

"That's all," Ritsuka raised a brow. "Do you want it?"

"Slow aging," the young wizard scoffed. "Of course! It's not immortality, but I would still a long time!"

"I age like a normal person," Ritsuka bluntly told him. "I am technically 19, but my body is still 16. I will age the same as ever."

"Bu-but-!"

"The only reason I still look this way is because of the inconsistent time that my body has been in," He scoffed. "Babylonia….Hundred Years war….Mist City...then places that doesn't exist in this world or time. My body has not aged in response to it. It's painful, but not permanent. As long as Singularities or Lost Belts never arise, I will age like a normal human once more."

"Tha..that can't be possible," the wizard cried. "Tell me the truth!"

"I just did," Ritsuka sighed. "This is getting me nowhere! I'm leaving! And if your uncle has told you anything you best keep your mouth shut about me!"

* * *

Lorelei sighed as she downed another glass of warm brandy, moaning as it calmed her nerves and sighed; placing the glass down gently as she read the most recent report on Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Fujimaru.

That name left a sour taste in her mouth as she looked at the picture of the young mage.

Ha! He wasn't even a mage, just a boy who happened to activate some magic circuits and his ineptitude managed to save him!

With a groan she poured herself another glass and went to the report, her mind going back to everything they had managed to learn about Chaldea since he had taken over; when he graciously allowed some liaisons to enter.

They were traumatized so bad that they were still in rehabilitation.

But that could be contributed to the fact that they were bad mouthing the master in front of some of the most dangerous servants in the facility. It was by sheer luck they managed to get out alive, and half of that could be attributed to the fact Ritsuka heard the commotion and bound them all with a command seal.

He was too pure a kid for the world of mages...and that's why everyone hated him. As well as feared him.

Amongst the older line of mages, they hated him because of the rumor the boy had made it to the Root and had actually touched it. Something Lorelei could believe.

Chaldeas. Sheba. Fate System. Laplace. Trismegistus.

All that tech and he would have been able to reach it, no doubt about it.

But Lorelei didn't believe it. The boy was more interested in being friends with servants and making sure humanity is saved than figuring out the secrets of magic itself. Hell, he could be offered to witness Genesis itself in exchange for his servants and he would say no.

Lorelei idly thought about going to war with the boy, getting the tech and reaching the root itself with the help of the various systems inside Chaldea, but she knew that was a fools dream. As long as Ritsuka was in Chaldea, no one could attack him.

Engang in war with him would be a sure fire way to losing the Clock Tower, Sea of Estray and Atlas Academy. Apparently, he's had his eye on them for a while and providing him a mean and reason to get them was not something they wanted.

With another groan she forgo the glass and drank straight from the bottle.

* * *

 _"Ahaha! Have you have changed! It's nice, but I have to say….I don't like it one bit."_

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he looked at his watched, realizing he needed to head back to the house to get ready to head back to chaldea. Idly he looked around and tried to visualize himself back in the modern world. Hanging out with friends after school with fast food and snacks, slacking off and sleepovers.

But his mind merely flashed back to the early day of Chaldea.

Chaldea...had overtaken him completely. Not that he mind, he was friends with everyone and enjoyed his time there...but worried about the day he was to die…

...What would happen to them?

* * *

Harry smiled lightly Da Vinci and Gil got into another squabble with one another about something he couldn't understand and involved something called...what was it again?

Oh yeah! A kaleidostick!

Da Vinci was whining about not being able to test it out and allowing Harry to try it while Gil was yelling about how Ritsuka was going to have a panic attack about him having such a thing.

"I see they are at it once more," Waver huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at them.

"Mr. Waver," Harry began, looking up at the tall man with a doe eyes expression.

"Hmm?"

"What is Ritsuka going after?"

Waver sighed, pinching the bride of his nose in agitation as he thought about the answer. With a huff he spoke. "He's after something that even we, with all our technology, could not do. You'll understand better once we head back. Don't worry. It will all make sense soon."

"Oh," Harry hummed.

"Nothing is wrong with him," Waver assured him. "He will be the same person as always. So you don't need to worry in the slightest."

"He's going to be fine right?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Senpai," Mashu asked as she entered his room, having sensed his presence return to the house, looking into the darkened area. "Senpai, was your search successful?"

"Have I become a beast," Ritsuka asked, looking out the window into the gloomy night. "Have I become an evil of humanity?"

"Senpai…"

Ritsuka sniffed. "I fought for this world. What for? I...wanted to save the world! And I did! I did!"

"Senpai!"

"But I am hunted down like an animal," Ritsuka cried, eyes wide as he tried to reign himself in. His breathing became labored as them memories of the four years of saving the world came back to him, his eyes wide as he tried to process the images flashing across his eyes. "Thi...this world I saved! I thought it was because I wanted to live and be selfish, as long as I had you, Da Vinci and Doctor! Everything would be fine….but...but…"

Mashu had enveloped him in a hug, stopping his ranting and struggle as he laid limp in her embrace.

"Senpai is a good person! No matter what you believe or do, their is always a reason," she insisted. "While what you did to those men, it was bad, yes, but you had a noble reason. What happened during our time in saving this world was bad...we **_DID_** it! You did it!"

"Bu-"

"Senpai," Mashu breathed, making him stop. "Senpai, please, you are not yourself at the moment. Once we are back in Chaldea...everything will be fine…"

"Am I clinging to the past," he murmured. "Or is Chaldea clinging to me?"

Mashu froze, but didn't say a word.

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 5! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience!

Ritsuka is pretty screwed up and more of his screws will come loose as chapter's unfold and his past in *MY* perspective of how he handled it will show through.


	6. Wizards

This is Re-written for better coherency.

* * *

Harry looked up at the silence in the house and smiled brightly as Ritsuka came in; looking tired but otherwise fine.

"Master-"

"Hello Harry," He pointedly ignored Emiya who was gazing at him a bit worriedly, as he sat next to the boy. "How have you been the last week? Sorry for leaving, the thing I needed to get done couldn't wait!"

"I'm fine! Miss Mashu is very nice," he smiled brightly at the woman who smiled back before looking at Ritsuka with sadness.

Huh?

"That's good!" Harry looked into the bright happy eyes of Ritsuka Fujimaru and he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. "I hope that you didn't feel uncomfortable, because it's a lot crazier back where we live."

"Understatement of the entire length of the world if I've ever heard it!"

"Now, now," Ritsuka chukled, easing up a little as he immersed himself in the familiarity of it all.

* * *

"Now you are sure that is where he is," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Arabella Figg nodded eagerly. "He was as well watching you a few days prior!"

"We have to take action now," Minerva pressed. "Who knows what the man is capable of! After all he's already killed one innocent!"

"We must exercise caution," Dumbledore sushed. "But we will get Harry back."

"Do we now anything on the boy that took Harry? Muggle? Half-blood? Pureblood." Minerva grilled.

"We know he is a mage," Dumbledore informed her.

"What! How did a mage find Harry," she gasped, looking at Arabella for answers.

"I wouldn't have known he was one, after all you know mages are weaker than Wizards. They don't have much of a magical presence," she informed them.

"Either way there is not going to be much of a challenge to get Harry back."

"At least you're right about that," Minerva huffed.

* * *

"Ohh! I haven't heard of the Wizarding world in a long time," Merlin chuckled as he spoke with his master via hologram. "But I've kept my ear out for info."

"Anything we need to know?"

"The Ministry of magic is very much anti-half blood wizards and mortal born. Or Muggle," Merlin chuckled. "Well, they certainly aren't the most agreeable of people. After all they believe in some type of blood purity and such,"

"Racists," Waver grumbled. "Always racists."

"Well, yes," Merlin sighed, becoming serious. "From the file that was given to us by the association, then we can glean that they are going to do all in their power to ensure that their 'golden savior' is back in their hands and someone they can mold and manipulate."

"Just like what the association wanted with our master," Caster Gil sighed, looking to the door his master had left just a moment ago to deal with some pertaining to Harry.

"Yes, but the association doesn't have the gall to go against us after the little stint with those two," Merlin chuckled, he was one of the few who participated in hurting those liaisons.

"Ritsuka shouldn't deal with them on the account they are arrogant, but…"

"We're still trying to figure out if there is a way to block the taint through the bond without severing the contracts," Merlin assured them. "I know you think Chaldea would be better without them...but Ritsuka loves all of use equally. Losing one will be the most painful thing in the world to him."

"He's a sentimental fool," Gil sniffed, looking at his papers, but they all knew he was just trying to shaking off the thought of his bond with the magnus. 'What worried me is that they seemingly were not watching their golden savior, but then the moment we descended upon them it activated?"

"I actually looked into that, quite curious myself," Merlin chuckled. "Seems like there was spy~!"

"What,' Gil demanded.

"Well, the Ministry will most likely be backing them up," Merlin warned. "Or they will want to show their dominance over mages, since they believe them to be lesser, just like muggles."

"How do the two know about each other anyways," Waver grunted, lighting another cigar to calm his nerves.

"That, I actually have the faintest clue," Merlin admitted. "It was something after my time, but I see that the animosity hasn't lightened up."

"And they believe in blood purity," Gil asked.

"Yup!"

"Then the Ministry of Mentally Impaired Inbreds is acceptable," Gil sniffed, shuffling his papers around before groaning. "Honestly, calling them mongrels is an insult to all mongrels."

"You know...they could attempt to kill Ritsuka," Merlin sighed, looking at all of them with veil curiosity.

"Those filthy worms won't get anywhere near him," Gil snarled. "He is a treasure upon this world that is meant to be looked upon and never tainted. Their very presence will taint his shine and that is a unforgivable crime. We have enough problems from the association as it is and they are just a bunch worthless beings trying to play superior. "

"I see you are fired up then," Merlin smiled. "That's good, because I know you sense they are approaching nearby. And you best not let Ritsuka hear you and what you have to say about the association."

"Yes," Emiya sighed from the doorway, Da Vinci beside him with Jing Ke; both looking a bit murderous. "I will take up position on top the house and Jing will serve as Vanguard. And the master is a complex person, who knows what goes through his head at any moment."

"I will be with you," Gil huffed.

"I'll set up the bounded field."

"Their not getting in here," Mashu spoke determined. "I'll get big brother!"

"I'll inform master and convince him to head out on the town with Harry, he might even get a few ladies," Da Vinci chuckled, heading out. "I'll then get in position."

* * *

"Apparently, it's a mage that lives here," An Auror sniffed as they made their way to the house. "I guess that goes for the lack of protections and shields around the house."

"That or he's arrogant enough to believe that he would be untraceable," the other scoffed. "You know what they say about those weak mages! They are arrogant in order to mask their poor magic skills."

"That's true!"

As the gaggle of Aurors made their way closer to the house, none noticed the feeling of immense anger that surrounded them or the formation of shield that popped up, trapping them in like prey.

"Well, gotta admit the guys got a nice house," the first one spoke as they made their way to the front door.

"Hoo~. You all sure have some gall to just waltz up to the front door, proclaiming that MY master is a weak mage," a woman smiled mirthlessly as she walked up the path toward them, the gate behind her closed. She was flanked by another in traditional asian garb and a dagger clenched in her hands.

"Who are you," the leader demanded, hand gripping his wand.

"What's that gonna do to me," she scoffed, eyeing the wand like it was some child's toy. "You should know, that while we might not kill you...your not going to speak of what happens tonight."

"I will not permit them to slander our master any more, " the woman, her accent slightly thick, but easy to understand, snarled.

"Oh? What makes you think we are going to listen to the lackey of a weak magic user that makes others do his bidding?"

"Now you're crossing a line," the woman snapped, and ornate staff appearing in her hand the the woman unsheathing her dagger in a flash. "I'm going to do the diplomatic thing here and offer you a warning. Leave and forget you've ever come here. Claim that we have already packed up and moved. Forget out this and us and your lives might be spared."

"What do you want with the Boy Who Lived," A female ground out, tense as the man sighed.

"And I thought it would work," she groaned.

"That's a stupid thought," an arrogant voice quipped, two Aurors looking up in shock as two men appeared on the roof behind them. One had golden, glowing portals behind him, aiming weapons right at the wizards. The other, clad in red aimed a bow right at their leader who stared down the spear man.

"Boy who lived," the bowman asked, his voice different from the arrogant one. "So he's important to you, huh?"

"Wha-ACK," the woman screamed as a weapon went whizzing by her face and hit the ground below her, hitting the ground and creating a crater beneath her. "What!"

"Leave," The golden man snarled, eyes glaring down hatefully upon the gaggle of Wizards. "You know nothing of what you speak of and it's giving me a headache. You best be grateful that we are the ones to be here and not...certain people."

The other two shifted at his inclination to the more protective servants and their tendency to forget themselves in pursuit of protecting their master.

"We can't leave," the leader snarled, the servants raising a brow at his tone. "We know that Harry Potter is here and he is not safe! Not with you loons and that faker of a magic user."

"My, my," Waiver signed, approaching the gaggle of wizards with annoyance written all over his face. "How arrogant of you. But you are not leaving her with the boy, not after you have shown your true colors as blind followers."

"Zhuge Liang, activate your noble phantasm! Trap them!"

"This is the ultimate formation of the Great Tactician, **Unreturning Formation!** "

* * *

"Something is going on in the front," a female, new and bright eyes, murmured as they made their way to the back. "Should we continue."

"The boy who lived takes precedence," her superior informed her, the man heading to the door before a chill over took them.

"Leave," a teen with white hair and an air of nobility barked, appearing and his hand upon his sword. "I will take leancy with you once, as my master commands it. But should you choose to continue on, I will not hold back."

"Just tell us what your 'master' wants with the boy who lived, is he in line with he who shall not be named?"

"How idiotic of you to allow him to have such power over you," the boy sighed. "I can see that you are beyond negotiations, so I ask my comrades," the presence of at least four more people appeared around them, the Aurors pulling out their wands in haste. "Ensure they are not killed, but protect this place."

"GO! **Zabaniya!"**

 **"Immortal Chaos Brigade!"**

* * *

Ritsuka stumbled slightly at an immense drain of mana, allowing Harry to seat him on a bench by the candy store they just left.

"Ritsuka?"

"I'm fine," he assured. "It's just that I am a bit tired and we are going to be leaving a few days."

"Should we wait until your better," Harry asked, a bit timid after not being around Ritsuka too much.

"No, no we shouldn't," he gave a bright chuckle. "I think we should enjoy all that London has to offer before we head back!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

So Here is the updated chapter 6! Comment on how you like it! Thanks for your understanding and patience!

I kept things mostly the same. Don't worry, Wizard VS Chaldea battles will be more prominent in the future!


	7. The Association

Harry clenched Li's hand tightly as they walked behind Ritsuka, the man seemingly made of stone as they walked through the ornate halls that were void of anything but them.

The morning they were set to leave a letter came and Ritsuka seemingly lost most of his happiness and became the statue that Harry was now seeing, eyes straight ahead, as he walked at a seemingly lethargic pace.

"Is he alright," Harry whispered, looking around at the solemn group.

"Everything should be fine as long as they don't try anything." Da Vinci sniffed, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Wh-"

"Shh," Li shushed him, watching as his master seeming stopped and was lost in thoughts.

"Master," Emiya rushed forward, grabbing his arms. "They are not going to take us away from you, not matter what they say. We will never leave you."

"I...I am not worried about that," Harry heard him whisper. "I am worried about…" Ritsuka turned to look at Harry for a moment before sighing. "I am worried about the repercussions of what you did a few days ago."

"I am not sorry for what I did," Gil huffed. "Not after what they said."

"Because of you, our cover might have been blown," Lorelei snarled as she caught sight of Ritsuka, but not his servants. "Just because you had to take Potter in this whole mess is because of you and you inability to leave things as they are! You are a blight upon mages-"

"What did you say," Waver huffed, glaring down at the woman.

She stopped mid rant and gazed fearfully around her as she saw who was with Ritsuka, gulping as she realized her blight.

"Oh-ho," Gil cruelly chuckled, sauntering up to the fearful woman with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Come on dog. Tell me what you want to say?"

"Gil," Ritsuka sighed, seemingly aged a hundred years. "I take it this has something to do with the incident that occurred a few days ago?" He attempted to smile, but it was a bit forced; though he was more at ease knowing that Lorelei wouldn't try anything.

Lorelei swallowed before jerking her head in a nodding and motioning to the room further down the hall where they would meet. Ritsuka motioned for both Waver and Gil, leaving the others behind as he entered the dark room, an ominous feeling settle over them as they ground their teeth and simply waited.

* * *

Ritsuka hummed as Lorelei lead them into the room, knowing that she wasn't going to do anything; merely ask him questions about what they planned to do.

"Now," Lorelei coughed, sitting down across from the famed master with a bit of apprehension and fear. "I want to know you if you plan to send the boy to Hogwarts once he is of age in about three years?"

"Oh, there is a school," Ritsuka gasped, looking excited and awed, something that made the woman blush.

Damn that boy!-

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she sighed, handing him a folder of the school. "They are a bit behind on the times and don't teach the children the existence of mages, unlike we. Harry is a very important figure to them as you've read the file…"

"Yes, I have," Ritsuka chuckled, relaxing slightly as he seemed to go back into his old self. "While I am not happy, I can't blame them. They needed hope and he was unfortunately the best person to bring it. That doesn't mean that I am going to let him be manipulated in ending their enemy once and for all. He'll be raised amongst some of the best and most infamous rulers in history!"

"So you still intend to raise him in Chaldea?"

"Of course, where else would I raise him," Ritsuka said as if it were obvious.

"While you are it's current Head and Director, it is technically the property of the Animusphere Family," Lorelei related to him. "And they have made a few comments about wanting it back."

"Now your lying," Ritsuka didn't hesitate as he called her out on her bluff. "They explained that they don;t want it, especially since their whole family line in now trashed!"

"Wa-"

"I am not so much out of touch with the inner workings of the clock tower as you might think," he smiled brightly. "I do keep a bit of a foothold in hereafter all! I don't want things to be misunderstood, I just don't want a war!"

"But-"

"I know I might have threatened you earlier, but it was the only way to leave as fast as I did!"

"You...you…" Lorelei tried to find something to hold against him, to find a way to hate him like she did when he wasn't around-but that was his charm. In his presence, he was someone unhateable unless you were his enemy. But even if you were, you had to comment on his seemingly endless kindness and patience; on his willingness to forgive and give others a second chance.

Perhaps that's why the Beasts desperately tried to butt in on the summons and get to him.

"Lorelei," Ritsuka's voice cut through her musing as she swallowed before continuing on with the meeting, wanting him gone as soon as possible.

* * *

"You'll be given some of the best education ever," Da Vinci informed Harry with exuberance that he looked to Li for answers and the older man merely sighed and motioned for him to go along with it.

There really was no escaping Da Vinci's craziness, as much as one would wish it.

"Umm...What is Chaldea like," Harry asked, many becoming silents as they mulled over his question, Harry feeling as if he said something wrong began to apologize. "Sorry! I was just curious and I didn't meant to make-"

"Chaldea is a bit cramped to be honest," Emiya sighed, not even registering Harry's other spiel.

"There are a lot of rules to follow, so it might seem a bit strict to you," Li offered him with a small smile.

"Despite being in the north, it's full or warmth," Mashu chuckled, handing harry the drink she went to get.

"Not to mention full of love," Da Vinci cried out, happily chuckling along with everyone else. "You have no need to worry anymore! Though some will seem a bit mean, they are just jealous!"

"Huh," Harry asked, looking around in confusion as they cooed at his adorable face.

"Ritsuka is very much beloved by everyone in Chaldea," Da Vinci explained. "Some are a bit more clingy than others and having to share him will no doubt be a hurdle. But I am sure it will pass easily."

"Bu-but!"

"It's fine," Emiya huffed leaning back without much care. "They need to learn to not be so dependant on master anyways."

"Oh," Jing rose a brow. "Now, what about you? You nearly had a tantrum when master didn't mention you being on this mission?'

"Wha-YOU," he nearly roared, blushing deeply in embarrassment. "That's not true!"

"Sure," Da Vinci coed, "I still remember! "Your Gonna bring Goldie with you and not me! Your going to starve!" or something along those lines?"

"I hate all of you," he groaned.

"Sure, but you never wanna leave," Jing shot back.

"Not like I can," he huffed, ignoring all their laughs.

* * *

"So, that is the Wizarding world," Ritsuka hummed. "I now have blackmail against Merlin!"

"The fact his name is a curse word…" Waver grunted. "But he is a curse upon us so…"

"Oh shush," Ritsuka slapped him lightly, "he's not THAT bad."

"Are you sure about that?"

Ritsuka went silent, and rolled his eyes at the huff from Waver and the scoff from Gil.

"So," Lorelei coughed, getting their attention. "I presume that we will be expecting you in a about three years then?"

"Of course," Ritsuka chuckled. "I will ensure that Harry is ready for the wizarding world and try to stay out of their affairs as much as possible!"

'For some reason I highly doubt that,' Lorelei thought bluntly as stared into his smiling face, an unsettling feeling bubbling up inside of her.

"Well, we will be heading to the airport now! I hope that you remain in good health," Ritsuka gave a slight bow with a bright smiled before heading out, unaware of the fierce glares that Lorelei was being pinned with.

* * *

"Come on! We better get there before it gets crowded," Ritsuka called.

"We have a private jet, master," Emiya reminded the boy. "We have a private lane as well."

"But still," he pouted. "Chaldea is some place that shouldn't be kept waiting!"

* * *

"We have no idea what attacked us. But that boy has people working under him that are not human," the auror that was the least scathed informed them. "We underestimated his strength and his power."

"This is worrying and you said they referred to the boy as 'master', correct?" Dumbledore asked them as he gently offered the auror a drink.

"Yes, and it's strange. They took offense to us saying the boy was weak," he swallowed thickly before continuing. "They...they went harder on us after we insulted him, not our prodding for the Boy who lived. They were more concerned with the slander that we said."

"So, he has loyal followers?"

"It seems so," the auror nodded, grimacing in pain. "And they mentioned 'others' so there are more, how many, I am unsure of."

"We need to get Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

"Umm, will I ever come back," Harry asked as they soon entered the cloudless sky of Alaska.

"That depends," Ritsuka began, gently looking down at the boy. "You will be told some things on you are settled. But if you want to, we won't stop you."

"Oh," Harry swallowed, nerves suddenly taking him over. "Alright then. I trust you."

"Thanks," Ritsuka smiled brightly, seemingly losing any insanity that plagued him back in London. "We better head inside! People are waiting."

Harry swallowed the fear and nerves that were welling up inside of him as Ritsuka grabbed his hand and gently lead him out of the plane and down the stairs into an open hanger. It was slate grey and soulless, but the door in front of them opened and a large amount of people poured out, all regal and composed that it made Harry very self conscious.

They were all dressed like Knights that Harry had seen in movies Dudley watched when he was bored. The all bowed as Ritsuka come forward toward them, the person in front, a male with blonde hair and blue-green eyes spoke.

"Welcome back master," his voice was composed and regal, as well as very happy. "We have eagerly awaited your safe return with bated breath. We are happy to see that you are unharmed."

"Ahaha," Ritsuka chuckled, letting go of Harry's hand and urging the man up before giving him a tight hug, the other' s pouting slightly but not saying a word. "Great to see you as well Arthur! And all of you as well," he turned to the others and gave a blinding smile the knights relaxing immensely. "And I have brought someone back with me!"

"Huh?"

"This is Harry Potter," Ritsuka smiled, pulling Harry beside the teen and in the sights of the knights. "And he will be living here with me as my adopted son!"

"HUH?!"

* * *

Chapter 7! What do you think! How do you like this little cliff hanger?What do you think will happen next! Who do you want Harry to have his * **FIRST*** conversation with, Servant-wise of course.

Enjoy!


	8. Facility of Steel

" _ **WHAT!**_ MASTER ADOPTED A SCRAWNY BRAT LIKE THIS," a woman with spiky blonde hair gaped, flinching at the whack that was delivered to her head.

"Language," he half brother whispered.

"Gawain,' she said, pointing to the kid like he was a pest. "You can't be fine with this!"

"This is master's judgement," he swallowed, looking at the kid with a bit trepidation. "Besides, it's not like he will inherit command seals. He will just be another person here, easy for you to ignore Mordred."

"This is so not right," Mordred whined, kicking Gawain's shin before sulking in the back. "Come on! Master should listen to us if we complain enough!"

"Don't worry about Mordred," Ritsuka chuckled, going to ruffle her hair. "Come now! Don't be upset!"

"Hmm," a man with long red hair leaned down, his eyes not closed for once as he looked at the child before him. "Now this is a shock," his voice was deep and melodic as he brought a hand to force Harry's chin up to look at him. "Never would I have imagined this scenario. But at least he has not brought a lover back."

"That is some relief, for that would cause an uproar," a man with black armor huffed, his face and voice matching in theri seriousness. "I believe that this is a recent acquisition?"

"Yes," Gil huffed, untying his tie. "There will be a meeting later, but we best get everything settled for the boy."

"Yes," the man in black sighed, glowering down at Harry with an intense stare. "It is unnerving about how much he looks like out master."

"Yeah, but he's not like him," Mordred spat, her face red with anger. "He's never gonna be like Master!"

"Keep you jealousy at bay!"

"AHAHAH," Ritsuka merely laughed at their antics, not even worried about the hostility they were showing to the boy who lived because he had that much faith in them. Arthur was beside him a bit worried about what the boy meant for their already sparse quality time with their master, the teen being pulled in every which left very few times for him to be alone with another, which he tried to do. "Come on and let's get you situated into a room!"

"Coming," Harry called, grabbing Ritsuka's hand without prompt causing the others, even those who he stayed with to freeze up at the action. Neither Harry nor Ritsuka noticed it but the same thing went through the servants minds.

 _'He touched master without his permission.'_

* * *

Harry was a bit scared of the place as they walked through the brightly lit steel hallways with various people popping their heads out of doorways and whispering curiously.

Ritsuka was oblivious to it all, merely smiling and waving at the people who, Harry realized, must have dealt with the teens quirks on a daily basis and shook their heads before heading back into the rooms they were in. Ritsuka was talking a mile a minute as well, showing Harry every little detail that was in the place.

Chaldea.

Security Organization.

"What are you protecting," Harry asked suddenly, Ritsuka stilling above him and swallowing heavily as the boy tried to form an answer.

"It's complicated,..." he sighed, trailing off before giving a strained smile. "Don't worry about anything."

"But-"

"He said not to worry about it," a different voice piped up, sounding aggravated. "You dare question our master?"

"Ozy," Ritsuka sighed, turning to face the Rider who was glowering at Harry's back. "He's a kid, it's alright to question."

"But you are-"

"Please," Ritsuka shook his head. "I don't need you scaring the poor boy."

"So he is to stay with us," he raised a brow at the unimpressive boy as he locked eyes with the Pharaoh. "I feel as if this is not beneficial to our cause."

"What cause," Ritsuka asked mirthlessly, the man jolting at the tone. "We just watch of Chaldeans and Sheba. Nothing has happened, we just monitor; that's it."

"Master-"

"I will speak to everyone once Harry is settled," Ritsuka swallowed. "Come on and ignore him for the moment, though it won't last for long."

"Umm."

"There are people here who are really nice, but cover it up with being a bit mean; don't be sad if they seem mean to you alright," Ritsuka told him, smiling lightly.

"O..okay…" Harry trialed off, conflicting thoughts on whether or not he should question him; thinking about the conversation before.

"I'll come get you once dinner is ready, you get some rest now," Ritsuka smiled, opened a door and lead him in. He gently placed him on the bed and ruffled his hair, wishing him a nice nap before heading out, Harry too tired to think.

* * *

"Master," Galahad spoke as he fell into step beside his master. "I am not sure that what you have decided is a correct choice. The boy should-"

"I will wait for everyone, before I explain," he gave a small smile to the Shielder before heading forward, leaving him behind.

"I see master is actually serious about this," Lancelot said as he came beside his son.

"I understand his anger, but I cannot see why having a wizard would be beneficial to us, after all. Besides, there have been recent activity in time fluxuations and possible grails reemerging," Galahad seemingly was speaking to himself at this point.

"This isn't something to worry about too much," Lancelot assured him. "He is better prepared, and he can handle himself…"

"That is not what I am worried about," Galahad snapped. "It's the fact that he has been in the modern world for a year and what he discovered! He..he could decide to end it for all he cares…"

"You know master would never do that," Lancelot sighed. "And I know I have no right to parent you, but I am upset at your lack of our master's resolve."

"I don-"

"You do," Lancelot cut off, cold and straight to the point. "And I know that his year into the world outside may have changed his views, but he will not destroy it. Not after everything."

"I..I understand," Galahad murmured, looking away in shame.

* * *

Semiramis pursed her lips as she stroked her hands through Shirou's hair, not happy with the knowledge that her dove had just delivered to her.

Master was back, which had her smiling brightly at the thought of him now back to his rightful place; but he came back with someone else.

A child.

Resisting the urge to crush the paper in her palm, she merely let it burn in her hands and began to contemplate what this meant for all of them.

He was already so stretched thin on a good day and it took the combined forces of Nightingale, Raikou and King Hassan to get that boy to even take a nap. He was worse than the Caster Version of Gilgamesh in some aspects and would always be wandering deep into the night.

He _held onto regrets_ more than he held onto grudges and that was taking it's toll, and nothing-even by the urging of the professional they had brought-could get him to let them go.

 _"I failed," he always said. "I failed them and now they are gone forever. Patxi, Gelda, Chen...everyone else that I befriended in the lostbelts and…..and I destroyed their worlds! What kind of friend am I? If I forgive myself for that, then I am spitting on their memories! I won't allow it! Never!"_

He would as well isolate himself to the point that people began to worry he was suicidal, he wasn't; but he was suppressing everything inside to the point that he was going insane, to which all the Berserkers opted to try and burn themselves to ease the fact that most of their madness enhancements were quite high and they were all high bond levels with Ritsuka.

That...wasn't the best decision.

Ritsuka had a mental break down in front of everyone after Fran-bless her heart and her adorable pout-explained to him what they were going to do. He had staring crying and screeching at them to not leave and had clutched his head in fear as they tried to convince him that this for the best.

He began apologizing for being a horrible master and begging them to give him one more chance; something that horrified many.

To this very day he believed himself to be unworthy of their presence and considered him lesser in most aspects, but he was far more than he believed.

 _So...so much more…_

"I take it that Master really did bring a child," Shirou huffed, cracking open a single eye to peer into Semiramis' irritated face.

"The boy can't even take care of himself and he wishes to dedicate his already thin amount of free time to a child," she scoffed, leaning back. "He honestly doesn't know when enough charity is too much."

"He's one to try and save the world," Shirou chuckled.

"He did," Semiramis ground out. "More than enough times at least and now is hunted down by the very people he saved because they can't handle a child that is loads better than them, accomplished what they couldn't."

"Yes," Shirou sighed, closing his eyes once more. "I have heard him conversing with Lady Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the terminal for the Greater Grail, many a time. Apparently she is trying to bestow unto him command seals that show he has a certain number of wishes that the Greater Grail is willing to allow."

"I take it he has refused each time?"

"What do you think, he is out master after all."

"I see," Semiramis sighed, pinching the bride of her nose. "That boy...if only we could contact his parents…"

"They have no desire to see him, you know that," Shrious whispered, clenching his teeth. " _Should you follow the path of mages, never return…"_ how cruel."

"Indeed."

* * *

Harry mumbled as he began to wake up, still disoriented about the large time difference and the strange feeling around him.

It was dark and a tense silence seemed to loom over the entire room as he regained his bearings. Something was lurking in the seemingly endless pit of shadows that surrounded him, his heartbeat increasing as they shifted around restlessly; and it made Harry nervous.

"Rits-"

"Who are you," a voice asked and Harry nearly screamed as he whipped around and locked eyes with a glowing like green ones. "Well?"

"Wh..who are you," Harry whimpered, the girl's unnerving eyes boring into Harry's as she pouted at him for a moment.

"I'm Jack," she sniffed. "Now who are you!"

"I..I'm Harry," He swallowed, nervous about how he could only see her head and nothing else as he thick cloak covered everything.

"Oh," she hummed, realizing something. "Your the boy that big brother brought back!"

"Big...brother," he swallowed, confused.

"Ritsuka," she sounded annoyed. "And why are you here! Your not taking him away from us are you?! You are! Aren't you," she accused, looking angry as her eyes bore into Harry's.

"Wa-NO! I am very thankful that he helped me! I don't want to take him away from people that care about him," Harry shook his head, looking around nervously, but he couldn't find the door. "I didn't ask for him to help me or anything! He did it all by himself."

"Why did master have to leave for a year," Jack sniffed, looking sad. "He left all of us to head out to the world and he's come back worse than ever before! Why did people have to be so mean!"

"Huh?"

"Master...master is so nice and kind and people want to make him tough! They want to get rid of his kindness and take him away from us! We were the unwanted and the scorned," she cried, tears pouring down her eyes. "Then...then big brother came and gave us a mommy and a daddy. We had everything we wanted and now they want to take it away! You are taking it away!"

"I...I am unwanted too," Harry mumbled, looking away in shame as Jack leveled a terrifying glare at him.

"Y..you are," she whispered, glare lessening. "Your like us?"

"Ye..yeah," Harry sniffed. "Mom and Dad were drunks that got into a car crash and my uncle calls me freak…"

"A..are you like me," she whispered suddenly. "Do...you...do you want to belong to someone and be someone to them as well?"

"Uhh...yeah! I..I really like Ritsuka as well," he shyly admitted. "He's really kind and he doesn't need to be tough! He's super nice to me and makes me feel like I am someone to him...even though he has all of you."

"Master is really fun too," Jack smiled, leaning forward. "He plays with me and Nursery as well as Santa Lily a bunch! Chole kinda ruins it, but Illya is able to get her back on track and we have loads of fun!"

"There are others like you here," Harry swallowed, a bit confused at all the names thrown at him but getting more comfortable.

"Yeah," she excitedly smiled. "Bunch of others! We all love master with all our hearts!"

"Is...isn't he the head of the facility though," Harry asked. "I doubt I'll get too see him. I mean...he's a really important person and being around me would stall his work..."

"Don't tell anyone this," Jack whispered, leaning close. "But he sometimes works late at night to get everything done so he doesn't have to work and play with us!"

"Really? He does that for you guys?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Master," was the general greeting that the large mass of Heroic Spirits said as he entered the command center.

"So," Ritsuka sighed. "We have loads to talk about."

* * *

Here you go! I actually already knew that Jackie was going to win when I put up the list of available people so I made this in advance! And **NO!** Harry will not find any romantic interests in Chaldea. It's a all familial, and he and Ritsuka will both go through healing with one another.

What do you think of the Knight's reactions? About there single thought when Harry took Ritsuka's hand without prompt?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next and I hope to have the ninth chapter up soon.


	9. Frothing at the Mouth

"Master, why," was the first thing out of Sherlock's mouth as he gazed at the teen. "You can barely function as it is and don't try to deny that you work late into the night as to have time for us."

"Nothing gets past you," Ritsuka chuckled, smiling at Sherlock who raised a brow and looked expectantly at him. "Well, part of the reason that I took him in is because of his shitty situation-"

"Because it mimicked yours,' Sherlock quipped and everything went dead silent.

It was common knowledge that mentioning their master's past home life and family was taboo and doing so, you where free reign until master stopped them. Sherlock was the one that made the rule and he was one of the few that broke it.

"OI," Beowulf growled. "What right do you ha-"

"My parents merely ignored my presence, they didn't beat me or abuse me," Ritsuka sighed, sighing and motioning for the others to stop their advance; seemingly unbothered by the mention of his abuse.

"Not physically at least," Sherlock shot back, the tension growing in the room. "You cannot deny that your personality was formed by the-"

"Enough," Artoria snapped, Excalibur out. "You have said enough."

"Forgive me," Sherlock backed off, eyeing Ritsuka as he sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Another reason is the the Wizarding world is causing a few problems for us," he chuckled, the staff freezing. "You honestly think I don't know how to read those monitors or that I can't hear the gossip."

"Ritsu-"

"And the wizarding world poses a threat to us," he ignored the head tech, the woman shrinking at his obvious anger. "They are the most ignorant people around and this," he took out the folder given to him. "Proves it."

He handed it to Xiang Yu, the Berserker looking it over and handing it off to his fellow general and kings.

"What…." many shiver at Ozymandias's dark tone. "Is this."

"The Light."

* * *

"This isn't even a civil war," Napoleon observed as the monitors with the data floated all around him. "It's more like a squabble of ideas, even then it's not much."

"I agree," Zhuge Liang sighed, back in Waver's 19 year old body. "The tactics they employed were stupid at best and even with all their resources, they squandered it."

"This...Dumbledore," Gilgamesh, Archer-older version-, hummed with distaste as he looked at the compiled data on him. "Is someone of immense stupidity."

"They honestly expect a child, that is not being raised in said world, to save them," Nero hummed, looking over the documents with a thoughtful-and heavily annoyed-expression.

"Why," Arthur moaned, burying his face into his hands. "Why is this happening in my country!"

"My king," the knights surrounded the King. "I...it's alright!"

"Arthur," Ritsuka chuckled, the man looking up with a pout. "It's alright. Besides, I have had an ear inside the wizarding world, so we aren't completely lost!"

"Why are you even looking into these plebeians," Gilgamesh huffed, no doubt thinking such a thing was below his master. "They are not our enemy nor our concern."

"Because," Ritsuka sang. "Voldemort will come back, that is a given! And I certainly do not want to deal with the repercussions that follows, so best to nip it in the bud when it forms!"

"Of course," Waver sighed. "Ten steps ahead."

"Ahaha! Thank you Sensei!"

"Shut it Brat," Waver yelped, blushing furiously as all the attention was on him. "And I was merely stating a fact!"

"Ahaha!"

"ARRGH!"

* * *

"What about the child," Goetia asked after the whole fiasco calmed down, the man going forward to be close to Ritsuka. "What do you plan to do with him?"

"Raise him here of course! He doesn't deserve to be a pawn after all," Ritsuka smiled brightly. "Train him like me and make him aware of what happens in the world."

"What about when you leave to deal with other things, when you rayshift," he pressed.

"I trust you all," he smiled, making them happy but then they realized him implications.

"Master! You cannot seriously expect us to be able to look after a wizard child in a place such as this," Waver gaped. "Looking after you something else, but a child!"

"Hey," Ritsuka pouted. "What's that supposed to mean! I'm not that bad!"

'Considering the fact you still refuse to talk to you therapist…' was the single thought between all the servants.

"Besides, nothing major is happening, so I trust you to be leaders and deal with things quickly," he smiled, getting up to head out.

"WAIT," BB shrieked, realizing what he meant. "We are going on missions now without your supervision?!"

"Yup!"

It was silent for a moment before they yelled a single word.

 _ **"NOOOO!"**_

"Huh," he cocked his head to the side confused. "I thought you would be happy?"

 _ **"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**_

"Haaa?"

 _Why was their master so oblivious?_

* * *

"Haaa," Ritsuka grumbled as he got back to his room. "I don't get why they are all upset, especially Kingu."

The first demonic son of Tiamat was throwing a tantrum at any single mention of Harry, not happy about his little brother being given more work to do and less time to rest. He had tried to convince Ritsuka for the better part of three hours to send the boy to foster care or to anyone else that owed him a favor; but his master would have none of it. He actually yelled at the man for once, to their shock.

By that point he had stomped out, ordering everyone to leave him alone and not bother him as he would be resting. A few of them had tired to speak with him, but his rare moment of agitation had made them back off. He was known for his smiles, not his scowls. But they were notorious for being very...very...scary.

With an aggravated huff he plopped down on his bed and boredly stared at the ceiling, allowing his body to relax at the familiar feeling of his room, which was filled to the brim with gifts and trinkets from birthdays, christmas and other holidays of gift giving. Raising his right hand he looked at the glimmering ring upon his finger, his heart constricting as the metal merely gleamed back, tears welling up in his eyes as thoughts of that idiots resurfaced.

"Y..you idiot," he whispered, a single tear falling down his face as he allowed sleep to claim his weary body, his hand which bore the ring clutched protectively agaisnt him and near his heart.

* * *

Kingu was fuming.

How...how could he be so negligent as to just allow his little brother to be in a world filled to brim with filthy humans that don't and can't understand the magnitude of what he's done for them! Why!? Why did he ignore those feelings a year ago and allow something like this to happen?!

Ritsuka was still a child! No matter the stalled aging or such, he was a child that once bore a great burden! Now he decides to add more stress unto himself, already knowing that something was acting up once more! Honestly!

Growling he stomped his way back to Ritsuka's room, intent on convincing him that getting rid of the child is the best course of action when he noticed someone at the end of the hall.

Or rather, two someones.

One was Jack, the girl was excitedly talking to a scrawny and unimpressive black haired boy with glasses and green eyes.

The boy.

With a suppressed growl he stalked his way over, the pathetic boy the first to see him and make his way to hide behind the assassin as she looked around curiously until it locked on his approaching body.

"Hi Kingu," she happily spoke, smiling brightly up at the god(technically since his mom was Tiamat and a primordial, the next things is a God. Even though he technically was a demonic beast), the man chuckling slightly. "This is Harry! Master brought him here!"

"Yes…" he swallowed the bile down his throat as he looked at the boy. "Nursery and Lily wish to speak with you. I will take...Harry back to his room."

"Oh, alright," Jack smiled, at ease around the demonic son. "By Harry, Kingu is really nice! You'll like him!"

"B..bye," he called after Jack, Kingu rolling his eyes at the pathetic whimper. Really, if master wanted a child, he could have at least chosen one with a stronger will. Or chosen to at least pick a strong willed woman to give him a kid.

Either was better than this sniveling skeleton.

"Just what does master see in you," Kingu huffed, crossing his arms as the boy jolted and looked up at him in confusion. "Well?"

"H...huh," he swallowed, Kingu already feeling his patience waning. "I..don;t understand?"

"Ugh," he threw his head back. "Why did master have to pick up such a useless child such as you!? Do you even understand the sheer importance of what my master has done? Are you even capable of understanding what this place is? Well!?"

"I..I do..-"

"Of course not," Kingu barked out a laugh. "Of course you can't! Because you humans are all the same," he pointed an accusing finger to the shaking child. "You only care about yourself with no regard for the people that have allowed for you to continue to live! I can't stand it! I can't stand humans!"

"B..but aren't you a human," Harry asked fearfully, shrinking at the burning gaze on him.

"HA! The only good human is my master," Kingu snarled, kneeling down to be face to face with the crying child. As fast as lightning, Kingu's hand whipped out and forcefully grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look at Kingu. "Any other humans are not my concern. The only people I can actually stand is my mother, Ritsuka and that priestess Siduri. Anyone else can **_PISS OFF_** for all I care!"

"But-"

"And now we have to deal with sniveling brat in our halls? Taking up Master's already thin free time! Tch," Kingu glared hatefully down at the shaking boy. "You honestly think you will become someone to him?"

"I...I…"

"No you won't," King snarled. "He's our's first and foremost! Your just some poor child that couldn't man up and he took pity upon. You-"

"Kingu," a stern voice had the two freezing, one cursing at their idiocy for being out in the open, the other fearful at the tone. "I thought I had made myself clear when I stated that you are **NOT** to approach him without me being present."

"I merely-"

"Save it," Ritsuka groaned, looking like he aged another hundred years; shoulders hunched as he placed a hand upon his weary face. "Leave him alone and I do not want to see you until tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"But nothing," Ritsuka nearly yelled, making the other two jump. "I don't want to hear it! Leave and stay away from Harry until you can prove to be reasonable!"

"Fine," he huffed, stomping away; but not before shooting Harry a dirty look.

"Honestly," Ritsuka grunted. "That man is too much sometimes."

"Umm-"

"Huh," Ritsuka jumped a bit, looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and confusion for a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry, I was coming to make sure that didn't happen, but I see I failed."

"N..no," Harry protested, Ritsuka cocking his head confused. "I...I mean, I probably deserved it-"

"No," Ritsuka sighed, rubbing his neck. "You didn't. Head back into you room and I will get you in the morning. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Um-"

"Master," one of the men who had been with them when they arrived, Bedivere, if Harry recalled rushed over. "We have a situation. It needs to be dealt with quickly."

"Wha-Oh," Ritsuka sighed. "I see, can you get Harry back to bed and perhaps read him a story? I'll deal with it."

"Of course and be on your guard," Bedivere bowed, before turning to Harry with a soft smile. "Now, let's head to your room and get you settled."

* * *

"I never would have predicted that this would have happened," the cheery voice quipped as Ritsuka gave a weary sigh. "But then again, you often exceed my expectations."

"What do you want Zelretch?"

The Apostle merely smiled.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? Huh? The GREAT TROLL has arrived! What did you think of Kingu and his anger?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	10. The Troll or Not?

**I WILL BE ON A MINI HIATUS FOR ABOUT 2-3 WEEKS. ACT'S ARE UPON US AND I AM TAKING CLASSES TO PREPARE. AFTER MARCH 14TH, I WILL BEGIN POSTING AGAIN.**

 **THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND WISH ME LUCK!**

* * *

A/N-So this is a response to all the people who are saying the Servants are out of place in hating Harry.

Please don't forget, Ritsuka has seen shit that has damaged his psyche, been forced to destroy seven worlds (Lostbelts), and have lost people he thought he could have saved. He's been manipulated and taken advantage of by many types of people, some taking the forms of children. They are only highly cautious and the fact he can use magic makes them double wary.

This is not Permanent! They will grow to like Harry the same way they like their master! But don't forget, everything they have been through makes them highly cautious of what their master brings as he tends to act before thinking. I am not going to rewrite any chapters that have hell bendt servants on getting rid of Harry as it helps the progression. I don't want to seem like a bitch, but that is how this story is meant to be written.

Sorry, and thank you for reading.

* * *

"I honestly don't know if I should sit down and listen to you, or if I should run out screaming," Ritsuka quipped as he leaned against the doorway.

"HEY," Zelretch yelped. "Don't be like that! Bad enough Tohsaka is like that! I thought I could trust you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsuka grumbled, heading to take a seat across from the eccentric man. "What did you wish to speak to me about."

"And now you act all formal like you hate me," Zelretch accused, mellowing at Ritsuka's heavy sigh. "But I can see you are weary of being in the human world for so long, so I will lay off the games for today."

"Thanks," Ritsuka gave a small smile before leaning back. "I take it this visit was prompted by Harry?"

"Yes," Zelretch nodded. "What you have done in very serious in terms of the fact that Mages have managed to stay out of wizarding affairs since the dawn of our people."

"I really don't care about the wizarding world either way, I am just worried about the fact that Voldy is a threat to what I have managed to accomplish and should he learn of this, it could possibly spell another Grand Order," Ritsuka huffed.

"Yes," Zletrech sighed. "Time Turners, I will admit, used to cause me a bit of grief because of what they can do. So I am not really too fond of the Wizarding World myself," he summoned a pot of tea and poured two cups. "Voldemort was very close to discovering the true nature of mages and by extension the Holy Grail. In theory the power of the grail could be harnessed by a Wizard."

"Great," Ritsuka sighed.

"But I don't worry too much as you have a terminal to the greater grail and grail themselves," he began. "But you do understand that this feeling of hatred and disgust isn't just from the Mages Association?"

"You mean the fact that everyone is insistent that I send the boy away,' Ritsuka offered, Zelretch nodding. "My time dealing the Remnant and Lost Belts has taught me that life will at times throw you a bone and that it's best to take it while you can," he sniffed. "And I know about the Wizarding world and what a threat they pose to regular society. SO if I can get a strong hold, I am going to take it."

"You certainly have become quite callous," Zelretch sighed, placing his cup down. "I can't very well say that I enjoy it, but it's better than your blind trust in people."

"Your point," Ritsuka asked, leaning back.

"Make sure the boy is ready and make sure you stay away from the objects of the Wizarding World. A mirror in particular," Zelretch turned stony at the last part.

"A mirror," Ritsuka raised a brow.

"A mirror that could cause you to abandon everything to be in front of it, for a single moment longer," Zelretch warned.

"And it's name?"

"Prepare the boy. And a Member of the Association will be coming to do a systems check in about three weeks," was all he said before vanishing.

"Thanks," Ritsuka grumbled, leaning back with a tired sigh. "Great, more mages."

* * *

As he walked down the halls of Chaldea, Ritsuka made note of the being behind him and merely waited for them to get in line with him before speaking.

"What do you have against him," he got straight to the point as leading into it would just be a waste of time.

"I don't, not myself at least," Chiron sighed as he walked beside his master. "But the others are worried. Your a child-"

"He's a kid, just like me. Younger even," Ritsuka shot back. "None of you have the right to bully him the way you do."

"Ibaraki faces worse."

"Ibaraki is, despite what others may think, an adult," Ritsuka shot back. "And besides, you guys are there to help me right, I will not be all alone."

"Master," Chiron shook his head. "We merely worry for your mental state. You are not fit to actually raise a child, as much as you wish you coul-"

"I am not simply helping a child," Ritsuka nearly growled. "I am doing this for what we have done! If we have a strong hold within the Wizarding World, then it makes things easier for us."

"What is bothering you," Chiron demanded. "I know you! You don't think this callously, no matter what."

"Never can hide anything from you people, especially you," Ritsuka grumbled. "It's...just I've been having dreams recently...and it's always linked to this ring."

"You do have a ring of Solomon," he swallowed, the sheer mana coming off of it something to marvel at. "Is this the reason as to why you have become proficient at many aspects of battle?"

"It's partly the reason."

"Then...what do you plan to do with it, what are the dreams telling you?"

"Just...please, help me train Harry," Ritsuka sighed, closing off.

"But-"

"He needs training. He needs to know…"

"Master," Chiron sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well."

"Thank you."

"Get some rest, I will have Emiya bring you something light," Chiron caressed his head for a moment before kissing his temple and sending him off. Chiron knew that he would put on a cheery face for the boy, not matter how much it would tire him out.

Sometimes he thought too much about others thought of him….

* * *

"Good morning," Ritsuka cheered as he thrust into Harry's room, the poor boy yelping as he suddenly awoke. "Today's a very busy day! Yes indeed!"

"H..huh," Harry asked, confused.

"Come on, get dressed! We need to plan out the day,' Ritsuka chuckled as he grabbed the boy and began to haul him to the bathroom. "Take a shower and i'll get some clothes out!"

Harry had not time to react or protest as he was pushed in and the teen was rummaging through his bags of clothes he had yet to put away. Shaking his head he went to the shower and turned it on, allowing him to relax under the warm spray pouring from the complex shower head above him. He didn't know how long he was there, but he didn't mind as he allowed the warm spray to envelop him.

"Harry, you drown in there," Ritsuka called as he knocked on the door. "Come on! Breakfast is going to be devoured at this rate!"

"Coming," Harry yelped, hurriedly turning off the water and jumping up out of the shower before grabbing the clothes laid out. Wasting no time he tried to dress as quickly as possible, taking note of the expensive clothes before heading out.

"Looking good," Ritsuka chuckled, smiling at Harry's shifting as the form fitting clothes were still new to him. "You'll soon learn to appreciate the style, I mean, I do," he smiled happily which Harry returned, albeit more hesitant.

"Umm the dining room," Harry was hesitant, still a bit scared to come across the green haired male again.

"Come on," Ritsuka smiled happily, grabbing his shoulder and gently leading him down the hall to where a loud accumulation of voices where coming. As they entered, all noise ceased and Ritsuka gave an annoyed sigh as he took note. "Really?"

Harry was frozen in his spot as he looked at the mass of people in the large area, each of them unique and dressed strangely.

"I told you," Gil's voice had Harry whipping up to look at him. "Introduce him slowly!"

"Gil," Ritsuka whined, not even bothered by the strange outfit the serious man was wearing or the metal boot clanking on the ground as he tapped his foot. "I wanted it over with!"

"Umm…" Harry looked up a Gil confused for a moment before feeling a piercing star on his back; turning he locked eyes with...with a large wolf. One that looked like it could swallow him whole in a single bite, that was glowing a dangerous blue and had similar blue colored flames coming out of its nostrils with every breath.

Harry did the sensible thing once the wolf noticed him staring.

He screamed. And he screamed loud.

 _ **"AAAAHHHH!"**_

"WHAT," Ritsuka shrieked, whipping around before deflating. **"LOBO!"**

Ritsuka began to yell at the wolf, the beast indifferent at the yelling that his master was doing as his rider hastily went to comfort the child.

They all forgot that children have never seen a man without his head.

 **"AHHHHH,"** Harry frantically screamed as the headless man made a grab for him, turning tail and making an attempt to run; and he would have left the room had Gil not grabbed him by the collar.

"Calm," he snapped, Harry going limp in his grip as soon as the order was barked out. "And you," he turned to the Hessian who seemed confused, not like you can tell by his face, since….you know. "Get back."

The hessian slunk back, going to calm Ritsuka as he was reaching nearly ear shattering pitches, attempting to keep Lobo in line as the wolf began to bark loudly.

"Not even one day and already this happens," Gil huffed, growling under his breath as Harry attempted to escape once more. "Wonderful and I had hoped you would be sane for at least another few days."

"Well, not the best first impression," a tech spoke up, everyone watching as the boy suddenly passed out from the sheer...well, just by the situation in general.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? Sorry it's so short! The thought of the ACT is daunting and I will NOT put out sloppy work. No sir, but comment on what you think and what you like.

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	11. Mission

**DIS BITCH IS A LUCKY ONE! ONLY _TWO TICKETS_ FOR PROTO ARTHUR! AND A FUCK IT ALL MULTI ROLL FOR ASTOLFO, _INSTEAD GOT AMAKUSA_. GACHA GODS WERE WITH ME!**

* * *

HEY! I knew I said i would be out of commission until the 14th, but this beauty had to be published. And I am so HAPPY! See above.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Da Vinci sighed as she looked at her tablet once more. "Looks like it's starting sooner than we thought~"

"Quite the predicament," Sherlock chuckled as he entered, ever the present one. "I take it something has happened?"

"Just a little squirmish that the others could easily handle, but considering that heading into battle without Ritsuka is completely foreign and not to mention unwanted, he'll be gone for most of the day…."

"Well, then," Sherlock clapped his hands. "I will gladly watch the boy!"

"No," Da Vinci sat up straighter. "I certainly don't need to be the genius I am to know that you are going to interrogate and attempt to decipher that boy!"

"What," Sherlock huffed, looking at Da Vinci with a glint in his eye. "Besides, this is the perfect time to see if he will actually be of use!"

"He's an abused eight year old who already feels horrible about himself," Da Vinci protested. "He certainly doesn't need your obtuseness to bring forth old wounds."

"Then perhaps the Hessian, he seems to be a bit upset that he scared the boy after all," Sherlock smiled.

"Sure, place the headless man with the kid with frayed nerves like electrical wire," Da Vinci huffed. "Where hessian goes, Lobo tends to follow; for whatever reason."

"Then what do you suggest," Sherlock huffed. "Where ever the boy is, others will try to see if he is actually worth master's effort. No matter what, the only reason he's been left alone is because no one wants to face our master's wrath. And they will use this minor mission as a chance to get to the boy and then hide the evidence," he sniffed.

"Great…."

* * *

"I am not talking to you about this," Ritsuka groaned as he was once more cornered by the Knights of the Round.

"Mas-"

"The boy has had a shittly life, and I want to help. He's a wizard and shit is going to go down in the Wizarding World soon," Ritsuka began snarling. "It works."

"Please, consi-"

"Enough," he stopped Gawain, the man swallowing the response he had. "I am not going through this with you! Can't you respect my decision on this?! Do you not trust me as a Master?"

"Of course we do," Tristan said. "But that doesn't mean we should simply trust this child."

"He's a kid! I thought you were supposed to be chivalrous knights that help the innocent," Ritsuka spat.

"Master, you trust to easily," Bedivere interjected, voice cold as he laid down the harsh truth to his master. "While the events after the Incineration may have hardened you….you still hold onto your old ideologies. You have been manipulated many times and the fact that the Wizarding World looks low upon mages puts us at another impasse of what to think of the child."

"Bed-"

"It is your nature to help, and thus it is ours to protect you and while we understand we may be cruel, it is not without reason. While Kingu is angry about the potentially losing his younger brother to responsibilities that would drive any man mad, the rest are merely cautious of what the boy may bring," Bedivere sighed. "He was watched for a reason and he is hailed as the Savior of the Wizarding World. Should they find us, not only would they be after our head but the Association may find reason to label you a traitor and have you killed."

"But-"

"This isn't about stopping Voldemort or the other man in the wizarding world," Bedivere was nearly at the point of yelling. "This is about your life and everything we have accomplished. I understand you believe yourself to be protected here, but it doesn't mean that you can merely allow yourself to be the protected all the time!"

"Y..you guys are all crazy," Ritsuka puffed, stomping away as the Knight remained where they were.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked through the steely halls of the facility, a bit apprehensive after the whole debacle in the cafeteria.

He...he just didn't know what to think of the place and with everything going on...was Ritsuka's decision to bring him here the right one after all? Like, sure, he could regin them all in but what if her forgot or had to leave for an extended period of time...what would happen to him if Ritsuka couldn't bring him along?

He shuddered just thinking about it.

As he continued, the sounds of an argument grew louder as he approached one of the many plain doors that were on either side of the hall, the thing slamming open as the man-Kingu-yelled something in another language and left, not even seeing Harry as he stormed down the hall.

A melodic voice drew Harry to the room where a beautiful woman sat in the middle of a bunch of pillows, her face filled with agitation after the argument. Her glowing pinkish eyes locked with Harry's and she let out a confused musical note before smiling and beckoning him forward. Harry, entranced by her soft smile and large horns, made his way over, taking off his shoes before he stepped onto the massed of pillows and sitting in front of the woman.

She sung another note and began to pat his head, reminding him of Ritsuka is a sense as she calmed his nerves and pulled him into a loving embrace.

At that moment he felt like everything was alright and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Tiamat was upset with her son.

Who was he to decide what his younger brother was to do? Granted, she was displeased with the thought of more work upon her beloved youngest; but she knew he always knew what was best.

Kingu's reaction was out of line and she couldn't understand why he hated the child so.

Had it been Ritsuka, he would have burst in and killed everyone without thought; saving his brother was second nature to him.

'He's a Wizard! And Wizards hate mages!' Was his retort before storming out.

Tiamat let out a sigh, which garnered the attention of another as she locked eyes with the newest addition, a confused noise leaving her as she wondered why he was here. Though it didn't last long as she took note of his nervousness, and she knew what to do. Giving a tender smile, she opened her arms and waved the small boy over.

She cooed at his thoughtfulness of taking off his shoes, like her youngest does, and cautiously coming over, seeming entranced by her. Cooing she reached out and patted at the mass of seemingly untamable inky black hair, smiling as he seemingly relaxed in her grip. Pulling him close she began to hum, cooing happily as she felt him relax in her grip; and it wasn't long before he fell into a quite sleep; the Primordial Goddess watching over him.

The sounds of footsteps had her looking and a worry etched her face at her youngests worry.

"I...will be gone for a mission. It will take most of the day, do you mind watching him," he asked, motioning to the boy. "And mind pointing him toward Boudicca, Atalanta and Raikou? I think it would be best to have him in either your or their care when I'm gone."

She nodded, before motioning him over then pouting when he gave a sad shake.

"I need to get ready for the mission, by Tiamama," he called, rushing off to the command room.

* * *

"Mas-"

"Let's go," He huffed. "I don't want to leave Harry alone for too long."

"Let's begin Rayshift," a tech yelled. "Please, get into the coffins and prepare for Rayshift! Where is Amakusa?!"

"He declined to come, as Semiramis is having one of her rants once more," Avicebron spoke, Ritsuk sighing as he couldn't take the Ruler out of such a situation without losing him when they returned to the empress temper.

"Fine," he huffed. "Let's go and finish this!"

* * *

"Oh, I see he has taken refugee with you, Lady Tiamat," Shirou chuckled as he entered her den.

The Beast cocked her head to the side, having no doubt figured out why the man was there and shifted to loom protectively over Harry.

"Now, now," he chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender. "No need for that! I am merely here to see what all the fuss is about. For all I see is a child."

She made nothing more than a musical note, but he could see the irritation in her eyes. He needed to tread carefully.

"I am not going to do anything and I have convinced Semiramis as well," he assured the dragon. "But with the way things are going I do not think that protecting him is the best course of action. We tried to protect our master from the evils of the world and look where it left him…"

"AAHHH," she let out a very vocal warning, eyes glinting dangerously as he began to tread on thin ice.

"Ahaha," he actually began to sweat, his palms slick as fear overtook him. Despite being kind to her master, she was still a beast of calamity and a mother; and she didn't take kindly to things revolving around her children. "Sorry! A bit out of line," he admitted, gulping as he eyes began to glow dangerously. "I see nothing wrong with the boy, but the others are going to attempt something. That much is for sure."

Tiamat hummed and then jerked her head to the door, and Shirou took that as a signal to leave.

"I hope to see young Harry at dinner tonight."

* * *

"Hmm, I feel like this isn't something caused by the wizards," Ritsuka hummed, the others jolting at his annoyed tone. "BB, what's the meaning of this?"

"Hmm," the Moon Cancer asked. "What are you talking about master? I haven't done anything!"

"And why don't I believe that?"

"Hmmm," she was trying to keep her composure and not cry as his cold glare, before bursting out crying; falling to her knees. "SORRY!"

"Let's go," he sniffed, not even looking at them as he ordered a rayshift.

"Ritsuka-" a tech cut off at the sight of Ritsuka's annoyed face. "Nevermind."

"Right, unless it is a real emergency," he ground out, glaring at the masses. 'Do not, call me."

"Told you it wouldn't work," the tech said, the other;s merely groaning and throwing napkins at him.

* * *

Hessian walked around Chaldea with a bit of apprehension, worried that if he wasn't aware, he would come across the child and scare him out of his wits once more.

The last thing he needed was master screeching at him for scaring the boy. He knew that master knew that he wasn't at fault for scaring the boy as he had no head, but master was usually never in the right of mind. He hadn't been in a long time.

Grief had clouded his judgement and regret dictated his every move, and no matter what was done he would not change. He would not change until his penance had been served, but he did not realize he had nothing to repent for.

Nothing at all.

Wringing his hands nervously he turned to head back to Lobo and watch over the wolf as he seemed intent on either devouring the child or suffocating him to death, only to stumble as something collided with him.

He knew it was the child and tried to make his escape before a hand grabbed his cape, and he sensed the boy looking up at him in wonder.

"A..are you real," the small voice whispered, Hessian deflating a bit at the fact he was going to have to be with the boy until he could be handed off to another. Giving him a thumbs up, he gently grabbed the boy's hand and began to walk down the hall to the rooms. "Is that wolf your pet?"

He made a no motion.

"Oh...do you work for Ritsuka?"

 _Yes._

"Do you think he's nice? Because I think so, but he's also kinda scary."

 _Scary? No, but he was very kind to him. Even after everything that had transpired in Shinjuku._

"Do you hate me for taking up more of his time?"

 _Hate...maybe he severely disliked the child. Master was busy enough as it was and the Association were watching them like hawks wasn't making anything better. But no, he did not hate the child. Everything that happened was not happening because of him._

"Oh...thanks…"

 _Sleep well, little one._

* * *

"Shit," Ritsuka cussed, throwing the papers to the side.

"Master," Galahad sighed, picking up the paper he threw away before freezing. "What it this?"

"Mages from the association are coming for a visit in about a few days. They sped it up," he groaned, running a hand down his face. "It's apparently for a systems check."

"They are just vying for more information, and attempting to have you dethroned," Galahad snarled.

"I don't have a crown or a throne, Galahad,' Ritsuka chukeled, flopping back on the couch in his office. "Nor am I worthy to be called king."

"That you are wrong," Galahad spoke, clear and nonconducting. "You are the greatest king that this world has seen. You are the King of Chaldea, and nothing you say could convince us otherwise."

"Haaaaa...Man. You servants sure are pushy."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like! What you you think about Tiamat? Hessian? Shirou?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	12. Unerfüllter Traum

**DIS BITCH IS A LUCKY ONE! ONLY _TWO TICKETS_ FOR PROTO ARTHUR! AND A FUCK IT ALL MULTI ROLL FOR ASTOLFO, _INSTEAD GOT AMAKUSA_. GACHA GODS WERE WITH ME!**

* * *

HEY! I knew I said i would be out of commission until the 14th, but this beauty had to be published. And I am so HAPPY! See above.

P.S. I will be unable to update until now the 16th. ACT's are on the 12th, but I will need a few days to get over the stress and construction has been going on around my home and school making the whole ordeal even worse than before. I as well want you all to suffer, read the chapter to know why.

P.P.S The Title name means something and if you have any of the new fate, then you can guess what it means in the context of this chapter!

* * *

Harry supposed that the others liked him better now.

They were ignoring him as something serious was going on in the next few days so he considered that a victory. But that meant he was left alone with the strange horn lady most of the time, not that he mind, but Ritsuka was too busy to say nothing other than "Morning!" or "Night, Harry!" before repeating.

He seemed even more frazzled than before, and it only increased as the day of the event drew closer, the teen not even knowing what day it was or who he was speaking to at any moment.

It...was scary.

"Oh, hey Harry," Ritsuka chuckled as the boy entered the spacious office. "Sorry I haven't been able to hang with you the last few days, I have to prepare for the incoming folks that will be here in the morning!"

"Isn't it on the fiftheinth?"

"Yeah! Isn't it the fourteenth? Oh...am I off again," he moaned, slumping ungracefully on the desk. "Waah! I want them here already! What day is it!"

"It's the eleventh," Harry smiled lightly, Ritsuka was always funny even at the worst of times.

"Alright then! Rest time," he cheered, plopping down on the couch before laying down ungracefully. "Come on," he motioned for Harry to come over before pulling him on top of him and snuggling the smaller boy close. "Ahh, nice and cosy," he chuckled before pulling a blanket over them. These last few days have been taxing.

"Umm."

"Nap time," he smiled before going limp, sleep taking over his stressed body. Harry hummed before falling asleep as well, feeling warm and safe.

* * *

"Senpai, it's time for-oh," Mashu gave a suite laugh at the two unconscious figures on the couch; smiling brightly as they seemed at ease with one another.

"Ah, so that is where Harry went," Galahad sighed, despite his initial dislike he had warmed up to the boy.

"Yes, master has been busy and worked to exhaustion because of the incoming visit," Mashu sighed, closing the door and walking down the hall with her Pseudo-Brother. "The association is determined to get this place back, but Master has done a good job in keeping it."

"How much longer will he be able to do so," Galahad sighed. "He's running himself ragged with such."

"But you have to admit that Harry has been good," Mashu smiled. "He's allowed master to feel like he doesn't have to be the perfect human that many of the others believe he is."

"Master could commit mass genocide and claim that it is for the betterment of humanity and most of the heroic spirits wouldn't bat an eye before going out to slaughter humans," Galahad spoke plainly.

"That's not even funny," Mashu shot back.

"It's true," he reminded her. "And I saw something interesting in the manifest of who is attending the system maintenance."

"Oh," Mashu felt worried as Galahad sighed.

"One of them is a recently appointed head of a prestigious mage family. One that is highly conservative and had called for Ritsuka to be killed once everything had settled down," Galahad admitted. "I plan to keep my eye on him, but I need you to inform the others and keep it on the down low. Luckily Master understands the severity of the situation and plans to act accordingly."

"I will and I will as well ensure that the monitors for mana are set up so if they try anything we will know."

"Good."

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he once more looked down at his watch, the pit of nervousness in his stomach increasing as he tried to calm his nerves. The people from the association where being lead to his office where they would speak.

Or more accurately, they would cuss him out and attempt to have him step down and he would listen.

He honestly could care less for what they have to say, and wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"Master," Bedivere spoke, coming in with a tray filled with tea and snacks. "They will be here in a moment."

"Thanks," he sighed, leaning back before deciding to straighten up and cross his legs. He schooled his features into a carefully crafted neutral expression that one would call boredom or silent anger.

"Master," Bedivere spoke once more. "Forgive me for being so bold a few days ago and say such hurtful things. The boy does not deserve my ire. I merely let my worry for you cloud my judgement…"

"It's fine, my beloved Airgetlám," he whispered, caressing the others face as it contorted in pain from the shame he brought upon himself. "I don't hold it against you. Never you, Bedivere."

Tears poured down his face as he was faced the blinding forgiveness of his lord, his knees shaking as he tried to come to terms with the fact his lord did NOT hate him for his treatment of the boy. Was this how Berserker Lancelot felt…?

"Master," he choked. "I...I…"

"It is a loyal knights duty to worry for their lord correct," he smiled at his hesitant nod. "Then you did your duty, as much as I hate it. So I will not punish you, so long as you protect Harry when I am not here."

"Of course," he nodded, eyes determined as he stared into his masters. "I will take my leave."

"I will see you later tonight," Ritsuka smiled.

"Mr. Fujimaru," a sickly sweet voice had Ritsuka sighing as he turned with a bright-but strained smile-to the various people from the Association.

"Welcome," he smiled, offering a hand from where he was sitting.

* * *

Harry looked around as he ate at the state of nervousness the others were in; all of them muttering to one another and motioning in the general direction that Ritsuka's office was. He knew that they didn't like the people who came, but he wondered why?

"Oh, this must be the boy you brought," a voice sneered and Harry's head snapped up to lock eyes with a young man who sneered down upon.

'Excuse me," Ritsuka coughed, a little bit behind the duo. "I would prefer if you do not show hate upon a child in my presence."

"You dare to tell me what to do you first gen-"

"Enough," the older of the duo spat, eyeing the room warily.

"Why," he roared, whipping around to glare at Ritsuka. "Why do I have to be careful around a filthy first generation mage that has done nothing for us!"

 ** _"NOTHING,"_** Gilgamesh, the one in golden armor, not the other one, roared as he bolted up. His face was contorted with rage as Ozymandias and Iskandar stood up as well. _**"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE HIM OF DOING NOTHING FOR YOU FILTHY MONGRELS!"**_

"You are quite bold to say such a thing in our presence," Ozymandias chuckled darkly, clutching his staff tightly.

"You certainly have guts to proclaim he's done nothing for you," Semiramis chuckled, Shirou beside her and cradling his Katana tenderly. "When he's done everything."

"Bull shit," he hissed. "This fucker doesn't deserve tools such as you! You need to be tamed like the animals you are and he lets you have free fucking reign!"

 _ **"ENOUGH,"**_ Ritsuka roared, the single word resonating throughout the whole cafeteria and many gave proud looks toward Ritsuka. "I could care less about what you have to say about me, but you **_DO NOT_** insult my friends!"

"Master," many swooned. Trust him to defend them even though they could care less about what those mages had to say.

"You dare talk to me," the mage snarled, hand whipping out to grab Harry. "The mere fact that you brought this," he shook Harry, the boy whimpering in fear. "To Chaldea just shows me you are weak willed and can't stand up to evil!"

"My, my," Moriarty hummed. "You haven't done your research. Quite sad."

"Shut it servant," He snarled.

"Let him go, Laurin," Ritsuka warned, eyes glowing dangerously as he looked toward Bedivere , the Knight grabbing the boy gently and bring him to his side. "I have seen enough and if you are not gone by the end of the day, I will **NOT** be responsible for what my friends do."

The killing intent and blood lust was so thick you could taste it and the various mages glared at Laurin to shut it. But he wouldn't, for his pride wouldn't allow it.

 _"YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS FIRST GENERATION MAGE,"_ he screeched, his hands glowed with mana.

Ritsuka prepared to counter the curse sent his way, but Laurin had a different idea. His circuits reinforced his arm, hand and legs. Bursting forward, he gave a single thrust and _his arm went straight through the middle of Ritsuka's chest_ , the sound of his _bones cracking and blood splattering _to the ground the only thing the Servants could hear.

For a single moment they stood frozen in shock as the man removed his arm and _Ritsuka crumpled to the ground_ , spurting out blood and gasping for air.

Then it was a roar of action as the Casters rushed to their fallen master, Harry being bundled up into Bedivere's arms and he moved take him out. The others surrounded the fearful mages who tried to reason with them, but it was too late.

 _It was far too late for them._

* * *

 _A/N-Ritsuka was prepared for a curse or something of that sort; NOT a Physical attack. He was trained by some of the best heroes in history, so they had faith he could handle a pissed off mage. And Laurin was closer than I think people realize, as Ritsuka walked up to them and wasn't too far from them; so he got their quicker than normal even with the enhancements_

* * *

Harry was in shock, the sight of a hand going straight through his body and Ritsuka crumpling to the ground was replaying over and over in his head. Bedivere was talking to him, but he couldn't hear him as the sound of splattering and cracking rang in his ears and then 'thump'. It always ended with a thump.

"Harry," Bedivere called, shaking the boy slightly as he kneeled before him. "Look at me! Harry!"

"R..Ritsuka," he cried.

"He...he will be...he'll be fine," he swallowed, the promise a bit hesitant. "I need you to go to your room and I will go see the situation. I promise I will be back."

"B..but!"

"I promise," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the temple of the boy that looked so much like his master, that acted so much like his master. "Go."

Harry bolting down the hall, Bedivere rushing down the hall and covering his mouth at the sight before him.

* * *

Ritsuka was gone, most likely the medical wing; but the place reeked of blood, gunpowder and mana. Large pools of blood where in the place the mages once stood, no doubt nothing more than a pile of flesh and bone.

"Where is master," Bedivere breathed.

"With the casters," Sigurd breathed, wiping the blood from his face. "Lobo is having an early dinner, and Hessian is with him."

"Where is the boy," Arthur came up, drenched with blood. He most likely made many of the final blows.

"He's in his room."

"I need to speak with him," Arthur breathed, but Bedivere stopped him. "Move, Sir Bedivere."

"You are not in your right of mind," Bedivere ground out.

"Everything's gone to hell the moment he arrived and now this happens," Arthur whispered, eyes wide.

"I made a promise to master to watch the child and protect him in his absence," Bedivere informed him, Arthur shifting. "You may be my king, but I will not go against such an order."

"Fine…"

"Think about this! I would think that master would want to wake up to us loving the boy as he does, not hating him more for doing nothing accept simply being the object of our master's affections!"

Bedivere stomped out, no one dared to speak.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like! Aren't I evil?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	13. Understanding

**Soo...instead of Studying for ACT's on the 12th, this one procrastinated and stress wrote. I hope that this chapter clears up everything so far, and I have no idea if I will actually be on a hiatus or not...stress writing. *Shrugs* But I am informing that soon the rating for this story will change from T to M, partly because of Gore and Violence; but mostly because there will be mentions of past sexual relationships and descriptions.**

 **It is a Homosexual relationship that will be focused on. SO if you do not like that I am forewarning you and asking you not to bash me because of it.**

 **New A/N-I am NOT going to Re-Edit this. I have gotten it to where I want it; and everything will get better for Harry. He has NOT been in Chaldea long so there is not much damage. Sorry if I seem like a bitch but, if you don't it then please stop reading.**

* * *

Harry waited patiently for Bedivere who said he would be there soon; he was scared.

Ritsuka was just standing before falling so suddenly, there was so much red. Red and white, mixing together. His eyes were were so bright in that moment and so wide…

Harry whimpered as he tried to get rid of the imagne, it assaulting him over and over like a movie on replay.

Did he cause this?

"Being worried and doubting yourself is not going to help," a kind voice whispered, a warm hand settled on his head. Harry whipped up and locked eyes with a sky blue eyes that were looking at him tenderly. "I am Jeanne D'arc. I am master's first Ruler," she informed him. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I…"

"You don't need to speak, she shushed. "Perhaps you would like some food? Or a warm glass of milk?"

"I want Ritsuka," he whimpered, the cracking and splattering echoing in his ears.

"You cannot see him now," she began, but jumped at his wail.

"I want to see him," he cried, burying his face into his drawn up knees. "I need to see him!"

"Young Harry," she sighed, rubbing his back. "He is not in a good condition right now. In the morning you will be able too."

"Bu..but…"

"Calm," she shushed. "He will be fine. You must have faith in us…"

Harry had drifted off to sleep as Jeanne began hum, soothing his frazzled nerves. But it did nothing to ease the never ending loop of those horrible sounds.

Crack. Splat. Thump. Crack. Splat. Thump.

Over and over, for the whole time he dreamt. And dreamt of that horrible incident.

* * *

"Senpai," Mashu choked as she entered the room, her beloved Senpai hooked up to various machines.

"Bastard cursed his hand, and we have to let it run its course," a tech sighed, coming over. "It won't kill him," the man assured the teen.

"But," Galahad was tense, nothing was ever straight when it came to their master.

"He won't wake up for a while," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Normally, the master servant bond puts immense stress of Ritsuka, especially those of twisted origins or those who have any semblance of madness enhancement. But in this case it's repelling the spell. His higher than normal resistance to any and all harmful spells are on overdrive to kill this thing."

"Then…"

"He'll most likely be up in a about a year," he admitted.

"A year," Galahad growled.

"That's the latest," the tech raised his hands. "Best case in three months, but given the extent of the damage and the severity of the spell, it's best not to think he'll be awake in that time."

"Great," Galahad cursed as he kicked the wall. "Master will be out of commission because of some mages arrogance! And now we have a child to deal with! Without master who knows what will happen to him!"

His mind began to flash horrible imagines of what the others would do to the boy if he could not be there to protect him, cursing his Master's bleeding heart. Mashu tried to calm her brother, but it would be a while until he would think clearly once more.

* * *

King Hassan looked out into the dark night that was shone through the thick window.

The evening bell hath not tolled his masters, not yet at least.

He had failed. It was his duty to be his master's ever present shadow and protect him from and an all harm.

How could he allow himself to be such a fool?

"Woah," that tiny voice had him looking down and he felt a pang of agony go through him.

The wizard boy, oh he looked so much like their...like his beloved master. Unruly, inky black hair, glowing eyes and an open honest face that could hold no malice or bear no lie unto it. Such innocent and trusting eyes...oh how similar they were to his masters….even to this day he kept such a look.

"Yes," his voice was no doubt scary to the child and he was right. He flinched.

"Are you a servant of Ritsuka as well," he timidly asked.

"Indeed," Hassan inclined his head. "But I am called...Gramps."

"Oh! Your Gramps," the boy smiled brightly. "He always talks about you the most out of all the others!"

"Indeed?"

"Yeah! He always said you were the best," the boy mumbled a bit, thinking back to when his master COULD speak to him. "Can I see him?"

"No one is permitted into his rooms after today. He must rest undisturbed," Hassan informed the boy.

"Can you tell me more about him, then," he asked, his eyes doe like and so much like his masters.

"Very well."

* * *

Chiron and Scathatch looked over the various notes Ritsuka had made concerning Harry's education and the training regiment he had created...Grail knows when.

"He was serious about training the boy to make this things a quick as possible," the lancer murmured as she looked through the detailed pages.

"Master refuses to allow someone's desires mess up what has been accomplished," Chiron informed her. "I am sure that he slaved nights away creating this," he said, looking over the curriculum. "Seems he's taken into account if the boy might have a learning disability."

"He's a good person, but a fool," Scathatch grunted, her mind replaying the events of the hours prior.

"Still upset that you couldn't kill more of them, eh," Chiron chuckled. "Arthur sure got mad.."

"A noble and just man can lose themselves in anger," Scathatch sniffed, moving to another training workout. "Makes no surprise he did."

"But why," Chiron hummed, straightening the paper. "With the way he disliked the boy one would say he was jealous," he chuckled.

"The King of Knights...jealous," Scathatch jolted. "Well, that certainly explains his behavior and the knights."

"Hmm," Chiron nodded. "He was a bit upset that fact that his beloved master was taken away from him, coupled with the fact that he knows of the wizarding worlds disdain for mages. But the King had always been a worrywort over our master since he overheard him talking about suicide."

"He was far less vocal than Kingu, that's for sure," the lady of Dun Scaith muttered. "And Ritsuka was in a bad place at the time, he wasn't; he actually going to do it."

"Where is Kingu...or any of the beasts," Chiron suddenly jolted.

* * *

 _ **"ARRRGH,"**_ Kingu roared as he destroyed another mountain. **_"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"_**

"Calm down," Caith Plug, Primate Murder or most common-Fou-yelped as he dodged the landslide. "Okay! I get your upset but the longer you rage the longer we are away from Ritsuka!"

"Oh, so you can transform back into your fluffy form and snuggle up to him without any repercussions," Kingu accused, the other beast not saying a word in his defense. "Hmph! I KNEW IT!"

Cath Plug ignored the son of Tiamat to turn to the woman who was wailing out toward the vast openness of the void world she had created with surveillance. Her wail was powerful and the Chaos tide poured from her never ending tears, lahmu emerging and losing their minds at the sound of her cries. They fought one another, Tiamat not noticing as she cried for her youngest.

The darkness around them could only mean one another as Fou moved his eyes to the brooding Goetia, the man still in human form, but his eyes were lost. Fou was the most wary of him; he was only tame with Ritsuka's constant presence.

If he was out of commission for too long who knows what could happen; worst case is that they burn him.

 ** _"IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BOY! IF HE HADN'T COME THE ASSOCIATION WOULDN'T HAVE EITHER,"_** Kingu roared toward the Heavens.

 _ **"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM,"**_ Fou finally gave in, eyes burning deep crimson as he stared at Kingu. "What has the kid done to you?! He's an abused boy that needed someone to save him! Our master is not so cruel as to leave him with someone like that and then put him into a broken system!"

"He took my brother from me! He...he's the one bringing him back to the child I fought in Babylonia," Kingu yelled, tears flowing down his face. "Why him!? Why is he the one that makes him smile like he used to? Why didn't he act the same way with me!? Why can't I do the same and bring forth that impudent child!"

"Kingu," Fou sighed, now he understood.

"I wanted to be the one that brought back such a smile! I wanted to be the one that master could rely on," he cried, his voice frantic as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Why did it have to be a no one that just happened to meet Ritsuka by chance," he wailed, his grief catching up to him in that single moment. "WHY NOT ME!?"

"Yes," Goetia whispered, not moving. "Why did he be the one that gave me the boy who once starred so fearlessly at me in the temple of time? Why couldn't I invoke such a reaction from Ritsuka? Why..why did it have to be that boy?"

"Can you not see," Fou sighed, having technically known Ritsuka the longest. "He wants to be someone that you can all go to and be happy with. He wishes to be the one to help bear your burden while being the unshakeable pillar to support you. We have been through the Grand Order, and the Lostbelts and everything else that fate has thrown our way. Each and every time our master has proven himself to be unshakeable."

"What is your point," Goetia snarled. "Do you think that we care whether or not he is able to fight and carry before us?"

"He does not want to be weak in your eyes. In the eyes that have witnessed his triumphs and falls," Fou sighed. "He does not want to burden you with thoughts that have long since passed and hold no meaning now. But that child is new, someone that has not seen what he has done and is able to help."

"That's stupid," Kingu yelled, fists clenched as he tried to comprehend why Ritsuka never came to him.

"Ritsuka is not one to give in. But when an opportunity arises, he will take it," Fou breathed, looking out as Tiamat ceased her wailing. "Perhaps master will open up now, but our malice toward the boy is unwarranted. Even you must admit that, Kingu."

"I...I hate him," he whimpered, but everyone knew that there was no true venom in Kingu's words. And the tears flowing down his face certainly didn't help.

* * *

Edmond sighed as he stood outside of the Medical Wing.

He knew he never should have allowed Ritsuka to convince both Merlin and Gilgamesh to go on that material gathering, if they were there than it would have been easier to spot.

He had watched the boy and knew what he meant to the other; for their master was far too stubborn a child to admit he had regrets that go far beyond what they originally thought.

He could only sigh and pretend that he knew nothing of the dark thoughts that invaded their masters mind, corrupted it. Corroded it to the point of a cesspool of regrets and self loathing. But he still kept that smile.

A smile that held little meaning to him, only meant to make others happy and trick them that he was no ill; that he was the picture of joy that he was in the beginning of the journey.

What a lair his master was.

With a bark of a laugh he turned to leave when he caught sight of the child, the boy jolting as Edmond's gaze locked with his.

"I am afraid that this room is off limits to anyone aside from medical staff," he sniffed, the boy deflating a bit. "Were you actually hoping to see him?"

"A..are you Mr. Dantes," he asked, Edmond jolting at the title. "C..cause he...he said you were really nice."

Oh, so master had spoke about them to the boy.

How very much like him.

"Indeed I am," Edmond smirked. "Then you know I am the 'scary avenger', correct?"

"Hu..huh," he cocked his head to the side confused and Edmond suddenly felt very cold. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Don't….there was no way…

 ** _THERE WAS NO WAY THAT MASTER FORGOT TO TELL THE BOY ABOUT WHAT THEY WERE AND WHAT HAPPENED!_**

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like! Aren't I evil?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	14. Information

**So...ACT's happened. I really don't remember much of it aside from the fact that I', pretty sure I ascended to the astral realm and don't remember a thing of what I put down. *shrugs* It's over and done with so I'm not gonna think about it.**

 **I will be on a hiatus during Spring break April 19th - 22nd as I will be in a different country that I do not feel safe taking my laptop or phone to. Just a forewarning.**

 **Anyone busy with grinding for GudaGuda right now? Cause I missed the first one and am struggling to get Np5 Nobunaga. They weren't kidding when they said it was Grinding hell.**

 **For all those who are requesting that I re-edit this. IT is MY CHOICE. I am NOT going to Re-Edit this. I have gotten it to where I want it; and everything will get better for Harry. Sorry if I seem like a bitch but, if you don't it then please stop reading.**

* * *

"Hello Harry," Chiron smiled a the boy walked in, Bedivere leading him by the hand. The knight had kept faithful to his promise and had watched over the boy with all his might.

Arthur was mad, but he knew it was misplaced. So he kept away from the boy as much as possible.

"Hi," the boy averted his eyes and Chiron knew this was going to be a tough one to crack.

"I will return once your lessons are over with," Bedivere assured him before leaving.

"Now, I am not sure if you know," Chiron began, setting out the supplies needed. "But myself and many others here have taught Ritsuka as well."

"What," the boy asked, sitting down. "I thought he came here during high school?"

"Yes, but his education was lacking," Chiron explained. "Myself and many others sought to fix it after he came to live here permanently. And now he wishes for you to have the same opportunities."

"Oh," Harry's face lit up.

"But before that, much was kept from you before you were brought here," Chiron began. "But I do not believe you understand the true severity of this place."

"Umm…"

"Harry," Chiron began, the boy looking up at the other in fear. "What do you think this place is protecting?"

"Umm...i..isn't it security of the world," he offered.

"What are we protecting," Chiron asked once more. "What does the whole world need protection from?

"I...I don't know sir," he admitted, hanging his head in shame. "Ea..each other. Maybe?"

"Harry, magic exists in this world," Chiron sighed, the boy tensing at the word. "This is something you will have to get used to and understand. Ritsuka wished to introduce you slowly, but without him restraining us, you must learn today. There are facilities that utilize it, but they use it for research. This place…"

"Umm…"

"Harry, I will be very blunt," Chiron sighed. "The world was once destroyed. The fact you believe Ritsuka to be a savior is not too far of a thought. If you think about it, you are actually correct."

"Huh," Harry choked, what he was saying was to pull at his leg, right?

"Perhaps in time you will be told the whole story, but I cannot be the one to do so," Chiron sighed. "I can only tell you of what this place and what everyone else is. Harry...I can sense you know that this place is not normal and it is not. Many of us here were once human or living, but not human."

"Bu..but aren't they only humans," Harry asked, uneasy as Chiron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is very difficult," the man-or not, he said some of them weren't even human-muttered as he tried to formulate a response. "Harry," his eyes locked with the boys. "I am not human."

"Y..yes you are," Harry protested, unease creeping up into him as Chiron's eyes began to glow.

"No, I am not," he shook his head. "I am more akin to a god than anything. But I was not one in mythology, Greek Mythology to say the least."

"Wh...who are you," Harry asked, leaning back as Chiron smiled.

"I am Chiron. The trainer of heroes from Greek Mythology and the son of Kronos, the Titan of Time. Currently I am a Heroic Spirit of the Archer class, contracted and bound to my master, Ritsuka Fujimaru," he smiled.

"H..huh…?"

"Heroic spirits make up most of the bodies here, all of us preferring our corporal forms as a way to spend time with our master," Chiron breathed. "Heroic Spirits are people who have lived and generated fame and legends surrounding them and their accomplishments, the world recognizing that they have contributed to human history. Whether good or bad, like Jack."

"Jack is one too," Harry gasped, fear of the girl rising.

"Jack is of the Assassin Class of Heroic Spirit. You may have heard of her title," Chiron sighed. "Does the name, " _Jack the Ripper_ ", mean anything to you?"

"That's impossible," Harry cried jumping up as Chiron approached. "It can't be true! None of this is true! You're just joking with me to get my mind off of Ritsuka!"

"Harry," Chiron was at his side in an instant, gripping his shoulders tight and forcing him to look the other in the eye. "Harry as much as I know you are wishing this is a joke it is not! This is what this place is! We saved the world and continue to safeguard it!"

"What is Ritsuka then, if none of you are human," he yelled, fearful that such a nice man was one of them.

"He is human," Chiron sighed. "He will always be human no matter what. But you have to understand, Harry, this is the reason we are so protective of him."

"H...huh?"

"Ritsuka is young, very much so in our eyes. But he has seen much that could drive a man mad with despair," Chiron sighed. "We have too faced war and bloodshed that is beyond comprehension, but have powered through it because it was required for us."

"H..huh," Harry was very confused at this point.

"Heroic Spirits need an anchor to be summoned and stay here," Chiron explained. "Ritsuka was and is the one currently anchoring us here in this world. Which is part of the reason he cannot leave Chaldea currently. Along with a lot of other things, but case point is-he cannot leave."

"Wh...huh," Harry felt like he was stupid for repeating that phrase over and over again.

"Base fact is that Summoning a heroic spirit is very rare in itself," Chiron sighed. "The fact is we have over 200 currently employed here and more tend to pop up once in a while and decide to stay. That is a miracle that many wish to get their hands on, and that means having to form contracts with them; without them disappearing. That unfortunately means they are targeting Ritsuka."

"O..oh," Harry murmured. "Wh...what about me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. With Ritsuka recovering you need to understand what is going on-"

"I say, you cannot teach a mongrel such as him, what goes on in this place," a voice scoffed and Chiron sighed.

"Lord Gilgamesh," he turned to face the archer, the man draped in his usual finery. "Is there something you needed."

"I need to know if this mongrel was really worthy my masters time," he sniffed, sauntering forward. "But from what I have witnessed, he is not much, especially for his kind."

"Gilgamesh," Chiron snapped, the man glaring at the renowned teacher. "Our master made it very clear that despite what you may think of him, he is someone who will prove to you he is something."

"This is one of the few times that I question my master," Gilgamesh sniffed, scowling as Chiron did not back down.

"You would deny him," Chiron whispered, that single question making Gil riled up with anger.

"VERY WELL," he boomed. "I WILL GIVE THE CHILD A CHANCE! IF ONLY TO PROVE I AM BETTER THAN YOU SEE ME AS!"

"Fine."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like! Aren't I evil?

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	15. Strange Happenings

**YES! I NOW HAVE NP5 NOBU! FINALLY AFTER SO MUCH GRINDING...**

 **I will be on a hiatus during Spring break April 19th - 22nd as I will be in a different country that I do not feel safe taking my laptop or phone to. Just a forewarning.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long to get out! I have been struggling with this and have rewritten it like five times. I just need to get it out to get to some of the better things, so sorry if its short.**

* * *

Harry had gone to Ritsuka soon after Chiron and Gilgamesh began to argue, the rest of his lecture about Chaldea postponed until they cooled off.

He didn't enter the room, to scared of what he would see when he did, and merely stood outside; staring at a steely door in a silent hallway.

He barely noticed as the lights dimmed and the air became cooler; nor the gentle tapping sound of bare feet against the steel floor. Harry didn't notice the burning amber that locked on him and approached, nor the sound of thick cloaks of fabric being dragged across the floor.

He didn't react as his back exploded with warmth as the man came behind him; or when his large hand went down to clamp upon his shoulder. Harry came back to reality when the person kneeled down and spoke in his ear.

"I trust you to watch over him in my stead until I return," his voice was deep and soothing, but it held an edge that had Harry very wary of it. "Ah," he chuckled. "You do not trust me immediately….good. While I pose no threat to Ritsuka, I will no hesitate to get rid of anyone that poses a threat to him. That includes children like you," he gave an airy chuckled, his hand sliding across his chest to lightly grip his neck.

"A...are you one of them," Harry whispered, tense as the man breathed in and out.

"Yes," he no doubt was smiling. "But I am not like the others. I advise you will not say a word of this meeting to anyone," he whispered in his ear. "Especially not to Ritsuka."

"O...okay," Harry gulped, sagging as the hand left his throat and the man back up.

"I will take my leave, and you should as well. You still have much to learn about Chaldea, and the world in its whole," the man's tone was softer now. "Have fun, Harry. And do not be scared of what you learn, that will be your greatest fault. Never second guess yourself."

He began to walk away, Harry daring to look at his retreating figure and raised a confused brow at the flickering form of the man.

Long white hair that reached the floor to long peachy hair in a ponytail that went to the top of his back.

Black, white and red robes that were long and thick to a form fitting coat of green and white.

Tan skin to pale.

He turned to look at Harry and he saw the eyes change.

Burning Amber to Emerald Green.

"I would implore you not to wholeheartedly believe that you are at the forefront of Ritsuka's mind," he spoke, the voice changing from smooth and slightly higher pitch. "You might be in the top ten, but nowhere near the top five. Just a friendly reminder to you; not to be rude and all. Just a warning. What happens here is far more important than many cane believe."

"Wh...who are you," Harry dared to call, voice cracking at the man's smile.

"One of the most important people in Ritsuka's life."

He vanished in shower of golden dust.

* * *

Jeanne sighed as she came across the frozen form of Harry staring at Ritsuka's door. With a small smile she walked up to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before jolting at how cold his boyd felt.

"Harry," she whispered, kneeling down quickly to assess him. "Harry what happened here?"

The boy said nothing, seemingly entranced by the door; his gaze blank as he just stared ahead.

"Holy Maiden," Goetia spoke, the Ruler bolting up fast as the Beast approached. "What has happened?"

"Was this not your doing," she asked, ready to summon her banner.

"Tis not," he shook his head. "I have an inkling as to who might have caused this. One that knows this place like the back of his hand."

"Impossible," Jeanne gasped.

"When has anything we have believed to be impossible, ever been," he dryly quipped.

"If your assumption is true then he met-"

"Best to keep this a secret," Goetia interrupted. "If I know him-and I do-it' best if as little people as possible know of this. Especially Master."

"But he-!"

"You know what such knowledge will do to him," Goetia boomed, that sound still not shaking Harry out of his trance. "Do you want a shell to be our master?"

"Very well," Jeanne conceded. "But should this come to light another way, I will tell him."

"Naturally."

* * *

"We still have no idea where poor Harry is," McGonagall cried, pacing frantically in Dumbledore's office as the man tried to calm her down. "I told you! I should have raised the poor boy! Blood Wards be damned!"

"Mivera, please," Dumbledore sighed. "Minny, please do calm down. We can fix this! Harry will be fine once-"

"Dumbledore," and auror yelled as he rushed in. "One of the Auror's who lead the assault is awake!"

"Does he have any memories of the attack, of who was there," Dumbledore pressed.

"He hasn't said anything," he gasped. "He's going crazy, yelling strange words! He's rambling nonsense."

"Let's go," Minerva barked, rushing out with Dumbledore in tow.

 ** _"PLEASE! PLEASE SPARE ME! FORGIVE ME KING OF HEROES! PLEASE_** ," the auror yelled, the nurses held him down. _**"PLEASE! PLEASE!"**_

"Philip," Minerva gasped, rushing over to the young auror who was thrashing wildly in the bed. "Philip, calm down! Your safe!"

"Noo! No!," he yelled, eyes wide as it no doubt replayed the battle he fought. _"They killed all of them!"_

"Philip, everyone is fine," Minerva assured him. "What happened?"

"THe...the King of Heroes," he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Who…?"

"Man in gold…."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like! Aren't I evil? I think all of you know who the man is!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	16. A Taste of Magic

**I will be on a hiatus during Spring break April 19th - 22nd as I will be in a different country that I do not feel safe taking my laptop or phone to. Just a forewarning.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long to get out! I have been struggling with this and have rewritten it like five times. I just need to get it out to get to some of the better things, so sorry if its short.**

* * *

Harry jolted as he suddenly found himself in his room, Jeanne jumping as he bolted from bed.

"Oh, Harry," she gasped. "You gave me quite a fright, you seemed frozen in front of Ritsuka's hospital room earlier. I brought you here and you were out like a light. Is everything alright?"

"Y...yes," he swallowed, remembering the others warnings. "I just...felt weird…"

"Yes, this place does have that effect," Jeanne sighed, smiling as the boy gave a slight chuckle. "Do you want some warm milk or hot chocolate? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I think I'll get some more sleep," he mumbled, pulling the covers up.

"Of course," Jeanne inclined her head before heading to the door and flicking off the lights. "I will come get you for supper. Have a plentiful rest."

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and waiting for her to flick the lights off and leave; staying still as she left walking down the hall. After a few moments he threw off the covers and put on some fuzzy socks, rushing out of the room and down the hall. Thankfully no one was there as he made his way to the large room that was Ritsuka's.

Looking left and right he punched in the code before slipping in and turning on the light, the clutter making him a bit apprehensive before moving to the bookshelf.

Thankfully Ritsuka had a weird obsession with scrapbooking and organized things by year.

Reaching the one on the far left, he opened it and froze after skimming through a coupe pages.

It...it was the man when he had fair skin and peach hair!

In the photo was another man with him, long bluish hair and amber eyes, and Harry knew where he was most of the time. Taking the photo out he flipped it back before cursing at the sight of no name, but then thought back to the second man in the photo.

He had to know.

With new determination he closed the scrapbook, placing it back in it's rightful spot before rushing out with the picture in hand.

 _He had to know._

* * *

Paracelsus Von Hohenheim was a man who made a mark on history, both to the human and magnus world.

Perhaps he was a bit of hypocrite, with all he preached before his time within the Holy Grail war; before his betrayal to the child of his master. But now he was able to repent and he would later damn himself before losing his master's trust.

"You seem deep in thought," Aviceborn commented as he looked up from his various diagrams of golems. He was now intent on posting guard golems around the facility and some of the rooms.

"Yes, how would you feel to a homunculus-golem mix," Paracelsus hummed, looking at some of his notes. "Perhaps with their quicker regenerative ability and faster reaction speed…"

"Hmm, perhaps that would be a good idea…"

Time passed in a pleasant buzz, the familiarity of it allowed there plans to come along seamlessly and soon they had a start to the newest addition to security.

"I will begin with my golems, as this will take extra preparation," Avicebron spoke, beginning to dematerialize.

"Very well, I will begin to focus on my end of the project," Paracelsus smiled, turning to his various beakers and test tubes. Soon he was absorbed into his work, not noticing the nock on his door or it even opening.

"Umm," Jolting he turned to face the child.

"Oh," Paracelsus placed the vial down and smiled. "Hello Harry! My name is Paracelsus."

"Are you a scientist," he asked, shuffling around a bit in his place.

"Something of the sort," he smiled lightly. "What brings you here? Did someone send for me? Or-"

"Do you know who this man is," he thrusted a photo toward the mage. Gingerly he took it and felt his blood freeze at the photo.

"Harry," Paracelsus whispered. "Did you take this from Ritsuka's room?"

"I...I saw this man," Harry whispered back, pointing to the picture of Romani. "But..he looked kinda different...long white hair and...and darker skin….then he would look...look like that," he said pointing to Romani.

"Harry, where did you see him," Paracelsus gulped.

"I..I was outside Ritsuka's room, the one he's in now, and...he kinda just showed up," he admitted, Paracelsus getting up and rushing to grab a few things. "He...he also said some things to me…"

"Yes, what," Paracelsus demanded.

"He..he said he'd kill me," Harry admitted, "that...that he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of anyone who's a threat."

"Of course he would," Paracelsus whispered to himself. "Any of us would…"

"Who was he," Harry asked once more.

"Harry," Paracelsus sighed. "I will be blunt-the most normal person you have met is Ritsuka. He is one of the most human as well, while he may seem strange; this place is the farthest thing from normal."

"I...I know," he shot back.

"Harry...I know you now know, none of us are technically human anymore," Paracelsus sighed, turning to look at the fearful child. "I cannot tell you much as I tend to keep out of it, but this," he grabbed a thick leather bound book and handed it to Harry, "should help you. Aside from the techs, the rest are not human and were something more before our existence here."

"O..oh…"

"Harry, I must ask you not to leave this room," Paracelsus began. "I need to look at the place where you and that man spoke. WHile you are here do not touch anything, please. You may sit on the bed and read, but wait for my return."

"O..okay!"

"Thank you," Paracelsus caressed his head before bolting out. He raced down the hall with purpose, thankful that his behavior would not be seen as odd, since nearly everyone had wanted him and Avicebron to create new defense systems.

His heart was thudding as he skidded to a halt in the mana dense hallway.

"So he-"

"Alchemist," Goetia spoke, appearing from the shadows. "You best not say anything."

"Solomon was here," Paracelsus hissed. "Why…? He is supposed to be dead. Unable to be summoned-wait…" Paracelsus mind flashed to the ring that lay upon his master's finger. "No...he couldn't ha-"

"Best you not mention the ring," Goetia advised, moving to place his palm on the door separating them from their prone master. "Nor the density of mana here. The time is not right….not yet."

"I see," Paracelsus sighed, looking around for a moment. "That is his plan."

"Who knows," Goetia sighed, his forehead resting on the door. "I claim to know Solomon, but even his reasonings elude me at times. I merely lied to the holy maiden so she would not pry."

"The boy needs to learn how to control his magic," Paracelsus murmured.

"No," Goetia snapped. "He need to learn how to fight, how to lie...how to survive."

"Our master proves himself to be a great tactician with every passing day."

"He expected the callousness and the hatred," Goetia confirmed. "He knew that claiming the boy to be a pawn to our agenda would not be enough to sate us...but he knows the desire of a broken, abused child."

"He will do all in his power to make us accept him, if he believe it will work," Paracelsus spoke. "Truly our master exceeds all expectations."

"Perhaps people will claim that it is inhumane to know of such a thing occurring and allowing for it to happen, but our master is anything but cruel. He is meticulous."

"He saved this world a various number of times," Paracelsus huffed. "Of course he is, despite his...eccentrics…"

"He is our beloved master either way," Goetia huffed, removing his body from the door. "I expect the mana to leave soon, so you best head back."

"The boy will be upset," Paracelsus called as he walked away. "He might even decided to live his own life once everything is revealed to him."

"So what," Goetia called, Paracelsus pasing at the turn in the hall. "By that point in time….by that point in time our plans would have already been completed. His thoughts on it would be null."

"Perhaps," Paracelsus conceded before leaving, heading back to the room where the child lay.

* * *

"You and Solomon both are so similar," Goetia sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I never expected you to become so much like that man...should I be scared?"

All he was met with was a silent hall that became lighter with each passing second.

"Should have known," he grunted before leaving, uncaring of the smiling figuring leaning against the door.

* * *

"Th...this is what this place is," Harry whispered, looking up at Paracelsus with a newfound fear.

"I am not the best person to explain everything that has occured,' Paracelsus sighed, smiling lightly at the boy. "But I can tell you the two that would be able to everything that has occurred. They were by Ritsuka's side since the very beginning."

"Who…"

"Mashu and Da Vinci."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	17. Beginning of an Era

**I will be on a hiatus during Spring break April 19th - 22nd as I will be in a different country that I do not feel safe taking my laptop or phone to. Just a forewarning.**

* * *

Harry gulped as he looked up at the woman above him rose a brow. She was intimidating at best and terrifying at worst, her blood red eyes boring into Harry's.

"So," her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while and all she did was bark orders. "Seeing as Master is incapacitated, you need to learn how to fight."

"B..because of those people who hurt him...right?"

"Yes," she nodded, looking down upon the scared child with softer eyes. "I know that you have not had the best interactions with the others, and I have nothing to say on the matter as I choose to ignore it; but we were merely worried."

"Be...because Ritsuka is really important," Harry began. "And I was something not expected."

"As much as I want to agree with that," she sighed. "It was our fault for allowing our past horrors we have witnessed Ritsuka face to dictate what we do to protect him."

"O...oh."

"Know this," she barked, Harry jolting at the tone. "I am the Lady of Dun Scaith, and I will ensure your training will provide you with all you need."

"O..of course," Harry yelped.

"Now, let us begin with some stretching," she barked.

* * *

"How was he," Bedivere asked as Harry ate his dinner, far too lethargic to comprehend anything around him.

"He is still very weak, even with the diet plan that Emiya has given him," Scathatch huffed, swirling her mead around. "I doubt he will be up to the par that Ritsuka has designed for him before his schooling."

"Perhaps instead of brute force we focus on agility and speed," Chiron offered. "He's small enough and I can tell you that he will not gain enough muscle mass to be on par with Ritsuka's plans."

"He needs to build up endurance though," Bedivere commented. "And learning some hand to hand wouldn't be so bad either."

"Give him to old man Li for that," Scathach dismissed. "And give him to Achilles for cardio."

"Achilles," Chiron raised a brow. "He can't teach. As much as I love all my students; he can't teach."

"The boy doesn;t need a teacher," Scathach pressed. "He needs a confidant."

"Achilles isn't the type to handle delicate situations," Chiron protested.

"Master wants the boy to gain confidence, who better than Achilles," Bedivere spoke up; sighing as he thought about it. "Of course he would do this, even unconscious."

"Master is a tricky one," Scathach shrugged. "I blame that one," she growled, glaring at Merlin who shivered at the deadly gaze on his back.

"You know how master feels about us attacking one another," Bedivere warned.

"Hpmh," she grunted. "It's not a bad idea though...I worry though. The boy is still painfully shy."

"He has to break it either way," Bedivere pointed out.

* * *

Harry was a bit scared as he walked to the training hall, having researched his current teacher.

Achilles.

He knew of the man from some stories in school, and knew he was a tough warrior that never lost.

So why was he suddenly Harry's teacher?

"Oh, hey," a man smiled as he suddenly appeared before him, Harry yelping in shock. "Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! Sorry, forgot you haven't gotten used to us yet!"

Harry looked up at the man, a bit more confused than scared as he smiled down at Harry. His hair was green and spiky. He was really, really tall and towered over the boy, but crouched down to come eye to eye with the smaller, smiling brightly as he looked into his eyes.

"Pretty," Harry spoke up, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled. "You got some nice eyes as well. Kinda like masters! His are sapphires, yours are emeralds."

"O..oh," Harry murmured.

"So, they want you to start cardio," he smiled, stretching as he got up, walking deeper into the grounds with Harry behind him. "I assume you know my class?"

"Y..your a Rider class Heroic Spirit," Harry stumbled a bit but the others smile had him relaxing. '

"Yup! One of the best I like to think," he boasted. "I am a more dvine version of a Rider though, my human counterpart I like to think is Iskandar or Ozymandias."

"Those are Riders too...right," his head was swimming with trying to remember them all.

"Don't worry," Achilles assured him. "You'll get the hang of it! Took master awhile I heard!"

"Oh, you arrived after grand order," Harry jolted.

"O," he deflated slightly and looked away. "Yeah. Not my finest moment to find out that your master your currently serving is on his second round of saving the world. It's like that for most of us, though…"

"Oh….But….you couldn't have know….right?"

"I….I guess," he sighed. "Let's get moving, shall we? Start with a single jog around the room. Go at a comfortable pace. I'll time."

"Okay," Harry nodded, taking off as Achilles let out a fond huff.

* * *

"Achilles," Chiron called after Harry was settled for bed. "How was he?"

"He definitely has stamina and endurance," he told Chiron, the archer's face pinched up. "Huh? Something wrong."

"Nothing, merely remembering the account in which master wrote. His cousin would participate in an activity called...Harry Hunting," Chiron explained, Achilles feeling disgusted.

"You're pulling my leg right," he attempted humor, but he knew Chiron did not mess around when it came to children.

"I wish I was," he admitted. "But no."

"Alright then," Achilles huffed. "I'll keep working with him and get him out of his shell."

"Very good, I am going to check on Master," Chiron sighed, heading out.

"So you've sped up his healing." Goetia sighed as he looked over at his prone master.

"Why would Solomon do that," Paracelsus sighed.

"Why would Solomon give Master one of his rings," Goetia shot back. "You know the reason."

"I...I guess that's true," Paracelsus sighed. "With this he should be healed and awake within a matter of weeks now."

"That was his plan," Goetia grunted.

"Whose," Paracelsus sniffed. "Master's or Solomon's?"

"Now that's a tough question."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	18. Normalcy

**Sorry I got back from my trip and immediately went into studies for the various AP tests I am taking. I also got sick when I came back for about a week and a half so I was under the whether, but enjoy!**

* * *

"Do wake up," a dry voice quipped, Harry moaning in discomfort as Florence Nightingale turned on his lights and entered with a tray of Medicine. "You need to have your daily supplements before the day begins."

"Can't this wait," he pleaded, Florence as still as a rock. "Can I have juice?"

"Very well," she sighed, heading to the outlets in the wall and ordering some apple juice to have the pills move down easier. "How are your extremities this morning."

"Sore," Harry grunted. "But I am fine. Shouldn't you be with Ritsuka?"

"His body is far beyond normal injuries, as the curse is hurting his extremities. It is best to allow the healers to deal with them."

"Oh…"

"He is well enough for visitors, so you have that option no," Florence informed him.

"Great!"

* * *

"Away from him," Sherlock whispered as he locked eyes with Moriarty. "You've done your fair share of things to him."

"I am a servant visiting their injured master," Moriarty sang, eyes sharp as he watched Sherlock. "Is that really so bad?"

"Nothing is ever simple with you," Sherlock sniffed, eyeing Ritsuka with a critical eye. "That's a simple fact of your existence."

"I would be offended if I was actually offended, but it's true," Moriarty shrugged, caressing the hair of his master before flicking his eyes toward Sherlock. "Your worried that he will be changed when he wakes."

"I am worried he takes what you said to heart," Sherlock sniffed.

"I only spoke the truth," Moriarty chuckled.

"You wanted to see if he would break," Sherlock whispered, looking down at Ritsuka. "Telling him that his alignment is Neutral Evil….what the hell were you thinking?"

"He had a right to know," Moriarty shrugged, but his face told a different story.

"You wanted to see if he would still have the conviction to continue," Sherlock huffed, turning to leave. "You of all people, should know that he never loses conviction."

"He destroyed worlds, in the name of humanity," Moriarty called. "What sane person does with such a knowledge."

"He's the savior," Sherlock sighed as he opened the door. "He knew he didn't have much of a choice."

It was silent.

* * *

Harry hummed as Paracelsus spoke about science with Da Vinci beside him and making googly eyes at him the whole time.

"Da Vinci," the alchemist turned to the Renaissance Man. "Would you like to explain the math portion of today while I give the report?"

"Of course," she smiled, rushing forward as Paracelsus left. "Hello Harry!"

"Do you have a crush on Mr. Paracelsus?"

Da Vinci's blush was bright red as she began to stutter out the math lesson.

* * *

After he was done with his lesson for the day, Harry decided to head to the command center. As he walked down the hall of Chaldea, a cold feeling settled in his spine and he looked up to come face to face with Kingu, the Lancer looking at him in shock before down to the ground.

Harry moved a bit faster, speed walking past him before he called out.

"S….sorry," Kingu said, Harry freezing at his words. "I...I...I don't hate….you….I...I just didn't like how you managed to do what I couldn't….but….I am thankful that you were able to make Ritsuka feel better."

"U...umm," Harry swallowed, Kingu looked down before sighing.

"Just...forget about what I did," Kingu sighed.

"Yeah...I won't," Harry challenged, remembering Chiron's warning.

 _They will not respect you if you stay a fearful child hiding behind our master's legs. Take your stand and stand firm._

"Get a backbone did you," Kingu sneered, then jolted at the gazed Harry pinned him with. "Might be some promise in you yet."

"Hmm," Harry hummed as the man walked away, turning to leave to the kitchen.

"Hello," Emiya smiled as Harry entered. "Here for lunch are you?"

"Yeah, then I am going to visit Ritsuka!"

"I see," he chuckled. "Well, here is your lunch and I want you to finish all of it. You need the extra nutrients."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed. "Thanks."

"Oh, just to remind you, the alter egos are coming to visit their master," Emiya sniffed.

Harry stilled for a moment at the mention of the Alter Egos, knowing of their harshness toward anyone that wasn't an ally or their master.

They tended to hate or even act before thinking and attempt to kill any and everyone who they believed to be a threat. Alter Egos also tended to try and put Ritsuka into the Mooncell or .PH. 95% of the time in an attempt to put him in a area that would be protected from all outer threats and prevent people from getting in and hurting him, well the ones from .PH. anyways.

They were a bit crazy.

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"Be wary of them all….and stay away from those from .PH.," Emiya warned as he went to fill out the orders.

"Kay," Harry sighed shaking off the nerves that where in his stomach.

"Hoo," the sound of clanking had Harry looking up in fear. "What's this? A little bug?"

"Bug! Gotta crush it." Another, more childish voice, cried out and the ground beneath him began to shake.

"Ara, ara," a more sugary one spoke, making Harry shiver in fear. "Master sans….baby~"

Looking up he locked eyes with amber eyes that seemingly bore down into his very soul.

"Ahaha," she laughed airly. "You look so much like master~ So cute~~"

"He looks like a brat," the other, with spikes on her knees, leaned down with an unimpressed look. "But I can see he could be like master."

"Master," the other, one with large hands and a pouty face, leaned forward. "He is like master?!"

"No Lip," the blue haired one sighed. "He's like him in appearance, in heart he's weaker than a baby."

"So was Ritsuka," Harry shot back, instantly regretting it as their eyes turned steely.

"Haaa?! How dare you," the tallest ground out. "He's not a baby and never was! He's the best of the best!"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right," Passionlip cried out. "Yeah!"

"Meltryllis. Passionlip. Kiara," Emiya's sharp voice barked. "What are you doing?"

"He called master weak," Meltryllis shot back.

"I am sure that is how you took it," Emiya daily quipped back. "And you," he turned to Kiara who looked as innocent as all could be. "Get away from him."

"I was not going to do anything," she purred, but stepped back.

The mere thought of Ritsuka ignoring them was unthinkable, but a very possible reality.

"Go visit master," Emiya jerked his head to the door. "Harry, Goetia wishes to speak with you."

"Huh?"

"Come on and follow me," he sighed, gently grabbing his hand to lead him to the darker side of Chaldea. "Never come here without someone else," he whispered harshly, knocking light on the door before them.

"Leave, Nameless one," a cold, dark and brooding voice commanded.

"I will no-"

"I am not going to ask again."

"Yell for me if you need help," Emiya whispered, eyeing the beast with wariness before leaving; Harry gulping as his burning amber eyes locked with his green ones-piercing his very soul.

"I do not see your worth," he admitted, Harry tensing as the man….no, Beast stood up. "My master though, always seems to find people like you...see their worth far before they themselves do. It is almost like clairvoyance….other's call it willful ignorance."

"Ritsuka is smart," Harry defended. "And...and-"

"You speak as if you know him," Goetia hummed. "Another one of his traits….or weakness. It is so easy to understand him, but I fear that carefree child is no more."

"I-"

"I will only speak this once," Goetia sniffed. "I implore you….help my master and allow him to release his grief."

Harry could only nod, the beast sighing before petting him on the head.

"Go back to the nameless one and visit master," he dismissed.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and rushed out, the beast watching him as he left; hoping that this would be able to help his master.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID AI!" Harry heard as he got closer to the hospital room. "GET AWAY FROM MASTER!"

"I take it I won't be able to visit," Harry asked as he looked up at Chrion who was outside the door.

"No," the archer sighed. "BB has thought it would help Master to be on the Mooncell to heal, and is currently attempting to get him there,' he sighed again as the sound of crashes rang through the hall. "It's only getting worse."

"Master will be able to heal faster as long as BB watches over his vitals," a cheerful voice cried out.

"LIKE HELL I WILL ALLOW YOU TO! DON'T MAKE ME CALL NIGHTINGALE," the other-perhaps Cas Gil?-yelled.

"I think it best you head to your room and play those games you got," Chiron sighed. "I will come get you once things have," a large crash sounded once more. "Calmed down."

"Okay," Harry jumped at the other crash and yelling that came from the room and briefly wondered if the noise would wake Ritsuka up.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	19. Awakened

BB huffed as she typed on the computer, looking through the working of Chaldea and setting up more protections against living mages and buffing up the servants.

Sniffing she thought back about her plan to send master to the Mooncell to help with the healing from the attack, but was shot down. Pouting she continued with her coding, beefing up the defenses as much as possible before a presence made her stop.

"Hoo," BB smirked as she whirled around to look at the boy before her. "Brave of you to come here when I am in my element!"

"Umm," the boy shifted around. "Are...you BB?"

"Indeed," she huffed. "I am the intelligent AI that has chosen to help you pathetic humans!"

"I...was told to go to you for help with my computer skills….cause I...don't….know," he murmured.

"Ha! That's the bad thing about you humans," BB sniffed, smirking as he flinched. "What makes you think I should waste my time to teach you?"

"I...Chiron….Chiron said that it would be good for me to learn," Harry sniffed, looking around in awe. "And...everyone thought it was a good idea as well."

"Hmm," BB hummed before crossing her arms. "Well too bad for you! I listen to no one but my master! So you're outta luck!"

It had been about 5 months since the attack and while the curse was gone from Ritsuka's blood and everything about him seemed fine, he refused to wake up. It was causing many to fear he had given up and allowed his soul eternal rest.

"It was worth a shot," Harry grumbled as he stalked out of the room, heading to the hospital room where Ritsuka still lay; looking over his notes on the servants he'd collected since the first month of being in Chaldea.

He'd never gone back to that side of Chaldea, not since his talk with Goetia and he had rarely seen the other at all-except for fleeting glances and looking down from floors above.

"Heya Kid," a cheery voice had Harry smiling as he looked up the the person he referred to as a friend.

"Hello Astolfo," Harry greeted back, closing his books as the Rider bounded in with a cheery skip in his step before plopping down on the bed, gently-as to avoid jostling his master. "How are you."

"I'd be a lot better if that Amakusa was just gone," the other puffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back. "Honestly he and that assassin Semmy are SOOO annoying! I mean like really! They even claim 'oh, yes. I remember you, but I no longer care about you', I mean what a bunch of bull!"

Harry chuckled as the other continued to rant about his time in the Great Holy Grail war. He had wondered about alternate timelines and such, but had ultimately given up when he got a headache about it and decided it was too complicated.

The rest of the time in the room was spent complaining about the war and Harry going over his understanding of Servants, Astolfo chiming in when Harry asked a question. At one point Harry fell asleep and Astolfo placed a blanket over the tired boy and gave a firm squeeze to his master's hand, a prayer murmured in hopes he would wake before heading out to spend time with Sieg.

No one expected what would come in the morning.

* * *

Harry was jostled away as someone shook his shoulder, the boy groggily coming to light as he tried to get the sleep from his mind.

"Harry," the person asked, the voice familiar. "Harry wake up. How long have I been here?"

Wait….What?

Eyes snapping open Harry locked his own green eyes with the Blue that is Ritsuka's and gaped at the now awake teen, before launching out of his seat and hugging him tight.

"Oomph," Ritsuka grunted as Harry latched himself onto the other like an octopus. "I'm fine Harry. Sorry it took me awhile to get up; mind filling me in?"

"Well, at least you are able to hold your own against them now," Ritsuka sighed as Harry finished telling him what had gone down. "And BB wanted me to go to Mooncell, per usual."

"Is she always like that," Harry asked.

"Yeah, I gave her a chocolate as thanks for Valentines and she put me in another dimension all by my lonesome," Ritsuka sniffed, leaning back. "Wasn't fun, especially since I had to use a command seal to get her to let me out."

"She scares me," Harry murmured.

"She scares me too," Ritsuka admitted with a smile. "All of them do actually, but I still consider them friends. And I know one day you will as well. I have faith in that."

Harry only sniffed and burrowed under the blankets, Ritsuka's warm laughter washing over him.

"Master, I am here to...Eh," Florence seemingly short circuited for a moment before rushing over. "Are you dizzy? Weak? Can you tell me your name and who I am?"

"No. No. I am Ritsuka Fujimaru and you are my nurse. Florence Nightingale," Ritsuka sniffed, placing the book Harry had left down, before turning to look at Florence. "Sorry if I scared you guys, but I am fine now."

"I will be the judge of that," Florence huffed before getting on her gloves. Ritsuka puffed out a laugh, but gave in.

* * *

"I see nothing wrong and would like to test your mobility in your legs," Florence asked after the tests where ran.

"Alrighty then," Ritsuka smiled before tossing the blankets off his legs and gently prepping to get off. "Three...two...one," Ritsuka got up and swayed for a moment before still and puffing happily as he managed to walk easily with minimal help. "Awesome!"

"Good motor function and barely any signs of atrophy," Florence observed. "Hmmm."

"I think I will be kicking soon, just like I used to be."

"Do not get too ahead of yourself," Florence barked, moving him to the bed. "You still need rest-"

"What I need is to be caught up in everything that has happened and to speak to Merlin," Ritsuka sniffed.

"Merlin," Florence deadpanned.

"I am not joking," Ritsuka turned serious. "I need to see him soon."

"If I may ask-"

"Sorry, but his is between me and Merling, for now at least,' Ritsuka chuckled.

"Watch yourself master," Florence sniffed before turning to leave. "You are becoming like the man you are asking for."

"That bad eh?"

By that time the berserker had left.

* * *

"Eh, I am so happy that master wants my presence after he wake-"

"Enough," Ritsuka snapped, Merlin coming at an easy stop as he smirked down at Ritsuka. "I take it you have something you wish to tell me."

"Yes! It went wonderfully! Wonderfully indeed," Merlin winked.

"I take it Dumbledore was shitting bricks and that cat lady was scared out of her mind?"

"Yes, yes," Merlin chuckled brightly as he sat down. "Everything is going according to plan? Shall I entertain you with what happened?"

"That is the reason you were called here."

"Very well…"

* * *

"SILENCE," Dumbledore boomed as the wizardgoment, all voices silencing at Dumbledore's sheer power. "Now, that I have the floor I would like to suggest that we get back to the point at hand-"

The sound of clapping had him stumbling to a stop and all looked around, tense as a jovially chuckling accopained the claps; the ticking os boots on the marble telling of the approaching persons.

"Wonderful to see the world I helped build is still so beautiful," a man garbed in white appeared, looking around in wonder, uncaring of the wands pointed at him. "Ah, my second coming," he turned to Dumbledore with a knowing eye. "An honor."

"Who are you," Molly demanded, Minerva beside her and wand out.

"Me," the man chuckled. "I am the one who you all know! I am the ultimate wizard and the one true magician of the King of Camelot! I am Merlin! And I have come from Avalon to deliver a special message."

"Impossible," Severus ground out. "Merlin died."

"My, my," Merlin chuckled and pulled down his cloak. "An disbeliever. Very well," Merlin waved his hand a the memories of Camelot flowed through the room, excitement and fear building with them as the realization came….

 ** _Merlin had returned to the Wizarding world._**

"Great Merlin," Dumbledore inclined his head, Merlin smirking as the old coot came forward. "Have you come to help us find young Harry?"

"Ah yes," Merlin nodded, many feeling hope rise within them. "Harry Potter. Well, I do have something else."

"Oh?"

"A warning. One for you all."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	20. A Warning for the Wizarding World

**Heya! User and avid Follower 3967014 helped me with this chapter and these roasts! Giving me this idea helped with getting to a good knock out funny point and I hope you all enjoy! 3697014! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

 _"What, he is rising-"_

 _"Oh, your not still going on about that pathetic man are you,' Merlin groaned as he flicked his hair back and made his way up to the Minister's chair._

 _Fudge gave a squeak before vacating the chair and scuttling to the side, in awe as Merlin sat on the seat and gave a smile._

 _"Lord Voldemort-"_

 _"Is not even on the same level as Grindelwald and you know that," Merling shot back with a shit eating grin. "Grindelwald was manipulative to a T and could inspire millions with a single speech. He had little need for intimidation and fear as Voldy has used. Besides, he reached a far wider audience with his 'wipe out muggle' stick," Merlin sniffed._

 _"My Lord," Molly spoke, Merlin flicking his eyes to the stout woman. "You...sound impressed.."_

 _"Oh, I am," Merlin admitted, uncaring of their gaping faces. "But besides that, is you fear a no one who is a toddler crying for attention."_

 _"Lord Voldemort has proven-"_

 _"Nothing at all, dear lord you are dumb," Merling huffed. "I honestly cannot comprehend how you have all made it this far."_

 _"WHat...do you mean," Amelia bones questioned as Merlin summoned forth a drink for himself._

 _"I mean...you Wizards are causing all sorts of problems for the muggle world and yet you claim that it is all the fault of the muggles," Merlin huffed, glaring down at them. "Not to mention the faults of all of you here, but I will focus on a select few here."_

 _"What do you mean," Amelia pressed._

 _"I mean that there are Wizards and Witches with stupidity so astounding that it makes me wonder…." He hummed, leaning back with a thoughtful face._

 _"Lord Merlin-"_

 _"Sucking up now are you," Merlin pursed his lips as he looked down at Dumbledore. "Boring~! It's better when someone is drop kicking me in the head for my idiocy," he moaned out, many gasping at who would have the gall for such. "Mou~ This is getting boring. I think doling out the punishments shall be a good way to end this meeting!"_

 _"Whatever could you-" Molly was cut off by Merlin, his gaze turned toward her._

 _"You," he hummed, smiling down like a vampire toward the frightened woman. "Molly Weasley, ah, so the Goat," he eyed Dumbledore for a moment before continuing, "brought along a howling banshee-ah I'm sorry that was insensitive of me. Banshees have a much more pleasant voice than that of you Weasel. Will say this for you own good only once. You, Molly Weasley Nee Prewett, you will you shut up when someone is addressing you," he chuckled at her shock. "You are a vile gold digger taking advantage of an orphan by grooming your two youngest to get close to the boy and use him. And don't you dare deny it. I can see it, for I have clairvoyance and nothing escapes my eye."_

 _"H..how dare you-"_

 _"Did you not hear my warning," Merlin asked, raising a cool brow as she sputtered before sighing and carelessly waving his hand._

 _Molly gasped as he throat constricted and grasped at it, eyes wide as she tried to speak but only croaks came out._

 _"Since you seem fond of rants you will forever be forced to continue them until your point is made," Merlin hummed. "And since you like to dodge, it will be a while before it ever is reached."_

 _"Lord Merlin," Minerva gasped, coming forward. "That is far too-"_

 _"Ah! I have a few words for you, you dumb sheep," Merlin spat, the woman flinching back as he bared his teeth in a vicious smile. "Minerva McGonagall. You claimed you have loved Lily like a daughter and James as your son. Little Harry Potter a grandchild yet you abandon him to the animals known as the Dursley Family, knowing fully well what kind of "people" they are, were, even knowing Lily's will and how Petunia hated her before she died. Minerva McGonagall every time I look at you all I see is wasted potential and talent, what did you think the empty space between your ears saw suppose to be Dumbledore's Order storage?"_

 _"I have never-"_

 _"Oh, I really don't want to hear you excuses," Merlin stopped her. "I could care less about them and I don't want my brain to melt at your idiocy."_

 _"You are-"_

 _"I think you should be punished as well," Merlin sniffed, smiling happily as he waved his hand. "To think you animagus form is a Cat. I think a sheep is perfect for you! Oh, and you'll 'baa' like one if you talk too much," he smiled. "Have fun teaching!"_

 _"Well I can say-" Snape was cut off by Merlin laughing._

 _"That you are the same," Merlin smiled happily as he clapped, eyeing Snape dangerously. "Don't think you weren't on my radar. Oh contraire my friend!"_

 _"What...what could I-"_

 _"Finally Severus Tobias Snape, you are a disgusting pathetic man," Merlin spat, many gasping as the potions master was being torn apart. "You let an old grudge rule over, while the one who bears your anger grew up and matured, you stayed petty and hateful when you felt "remorse" for what you. I say, did you feel remorse for the people you killed to get your branding by Riddle or because "you're" precious Lily might die?" Merlin watched with sick satisfaction as Snape stumbled away. "And yet after what you did to the boys parents and thinking you have the right to hate him just because he committed the sin of being the child of the man you hate, you Severus Tobias Snape are Scum."_

 _"H..how did you-"_

 _"I have Clairvoyance," Merlin reminded them. "I see all." With a wave of his hand Snape fell to the ground with a grunt and spat out blood, looking in shock as the crimson liquid poured from his mouth. "Have fun with nightmares and that blood spurt. Nothing can get rid of the blood, it will randomly occur and it will be painful," Merlin gave a sweet smile as Snape gave another cough filled with blood._

 _"Lord Merlin this is too much," Dumbledore protested, coming forward with his hand on the elder wand._

 _"Oh do put that pathetic stick away, you old Goat," Merlin snapped, getting up with a huff and coming down. "You cannot do anything to me with that thing and I could kill you with this," Merlin revealed a glowing excalibur, much to everyone's fear._

 _"H...how-!"_

 _"My master, indisposed as he is at the moment," Merlin sniffed. "Has allowed me this meeting to tell you or I should say warn you."_

 _"Master," Minerva asked._

 _"Someone controls the great Merlin," Lucis asked, getting up before being thrown back into his seat and restrained._

 _"Enough," Merlin barked, turning to Dumbledore with blank eyes. "I will keep this simple. I am not your friend, nor will I help you find Harry Potter. He is in my Master's care and I proudly serve my master's every order."_

 _"Harry needs to be protected-"_

 _"From you," Merlin whispered, coming forward. "My master is far greater a man than you will ever be."_

 _"Great Merlin, who is this-"_

 _"I serve a Mage!" At that proclamation everyone gasped, and Merlin began to feel anger. "INDEED! The magical race you consider lesser I gladly serve! Even amongst his kind he is nothing to them! But I am proud to serve him! For he is a far better leader than you," Merlin boomed as he pointed to Dumbledore, who stepped back._

 _"Impossible," Amelia cried out. "Mages are far lesser than us and are nothing more than-ACK," she choked as Merlin was before her and gripped her throat tight._

 _"Shut up," he whispered deadly. "My master may be weak, but he is anything but lesser." He tossed her away and turned to them all. "Change is coming, wizards," he sapt. "I would keep a close eye on who you try to manipulate. For change is coming...and my master will be at the forefront of it all."_

 _Clapping his hands he disappeared in a column of fire, every fearful as his words rang in their ears._

* * *

"Ahaha! I see you gave them quite the earful," Ritsuka chuckled as the vision ended. "Though they didn't attempt to-"

"Oh they tried tracking me, but it was easy to break it," Merlin smiled, chuckling as he sat down. "They are scared though. Of the 'great monster that con corrupt and control the Great Merlin', how funny."

"I will force you to where a bunny suit," Ritsuka raised a brow in challenge to Merlin, who began to sweat in a bit of fear.

"Ahaha! Sorry, sorry," Merlin raised his hands in defeat.

"So we have the wizarding world on edge at the moment," Ritsuka hummed as he leaned back, Merlin offering him a drink before Ritsuka waved it away. "I see you took my free reign of making fun of Wizards to heart."

"I owe it to Arthur after all," Merlin smiled.

"Good and you didn't need to choke that poor woman either," Ritsuka gave a knowing look.

"But I did," Merlin chuckled as he got up. "They insulted you, without even knowing what you've done."

"No one knows," Ritsuka spoke softly. "And I am fine with that."

Merlin pursed his lips before opening his mouth to speak; but thought better of it and closed it. His eyes down cast as he processed what his master said before turning to leave, tears welling up in his eyes as he was forced to face a reality he knew was going to hurt him.

His master did not care for the little praise he received for saving the world.

* * *

"Again," Achilles called as Harry tried to pull himself up on the pole.

"I can't,' Harry yelled, dropping down. "Can't I practice with weight more?"

"No can do," Achilles chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Weights can only do so much for your arms before it's reached its max. To use muscles for pulling yourself up need to me trained at the source kiddo."

"As rudimentary as it is," Chiron sighed as he entered. "Achilles is right. You need to train in different ways to strengthen your body."

"But-"

"Trust me kiddo," Achilles ruffled Harry's already messy hair before continuing. "Ritsuka's already tried all the excuses, not gonna win."

"Fine," he grumbled, reaching to hope back on it.

"I see you are a lively as ever," Ritsuka chuckled as he entered, Mash by his side as the Servants all drew their attention to the teen.

"Tell them to stop," Harry groaned.

"Not going to get better if you don't work at it,' Ritsuka winked.

"Come on," Harry whined, everyone chuckling at his pain.

Things seem to be looking up.

Now, if only things could stay that way; too bad Chaldea doesn't have a good track record with maintaining such happiness.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	21. An Understanding of what I Must Do

**Voting for Hogwarts houses will begin in the next chapter or two where Harry's traits will be more fully defined!**

* * *

Harry believed that Ritsuka could do no wrong.

And could you blame him?

Ritsuka Fujimaru saved the world a number of times and never demanded anything at all in compensation. He only wanted the happiness of his servants, tools in the eyes of mages, and spent as much time as he could with them. He never went back on his promises and tried to fulfill them to the best of his ability.

But he never was fully honest with him.

And he could understand….he really could.

As much as Ritsuka smiled and tried to convince everything was alright; Harry could tell he wasn't telling him the truth. Harry knew that after everything Ritsuka had been through he would be scarred.

But Harry couldn't help the feeling that Ritsuka was hiding something very serious from him, but he knew it would take time and hopefully he would share.

Hopefully….

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as he was once more bombarded with notes from the association about his meddling in the wizarding world and the use of Merlin to threaten them.

He could feel a headache coming along.

* * *

Lorelei shook as she read the missive from Chaldea, fear overtaking her as she read the thinly veiled threat.

Chaldea was not amused with the association antics and the fact they tried to take control shortly after Ritsuka was hospitalized. They had killed those men in retaliation and sent their chewed up heads back to their families, much to their mounting horror and claimed they had right to the family crests, so they were not getting them back.

They had threatened to take over the Sea of Estray, and leave them without one of the pillars of the mage community; something that had people tense.

She had tried to hold the fact that they had gone to the Wizarding world and nearly exposed the true nature of mages, but it wouldn't faze them one bit. They could care less about what the association had to say, as they had all the power-hell! They had the power of the fucking ROOT and nothing could touch them.

Nothing at all.

Moaning in despair Lorelei grabbed her decanter filled with the amber poison known as Whiskey and poured herself a heft generous amount before knocking it back in a singl swig, grunting as the tissue in her through was essentially melted off. But she wasn't fine yet.

Sniffing, she poured more and was content to get smashed, and deal with the problems in the morning.

* * *

"Again," Chiron ordered as Harry sparred against Gawain. The knight backing up a bit as the boy huffed in large amounts of air. "You are keeping your left flank open for people to stab you and get your heart."

"Sorry, but it's hard," Harry sniffed.

"Perhaps we should invest time in teaching him swordsmanship with both hands,' Gawain suggested.

"That will take many years and we only have," Chiron shut up after he realized what he was about to say and looked at Harry for a moment before sighing. "Perhaps we might have enough time."

"Does this have something to do with-"

"Go through your cooldowns and then head ot Da Vinci for your lessons," Chiron barked, Harry jolting at the harsh tone. "Go," it was softer now, but he was still serious. Harry left without much thought, not wanting to be subject to yelling.

"You didn't need to be harsh with him because of a simple slip of the tongue," Gawain sniffed.

"It's because master refuses to tell the boy of what he is that I am rough," Chiron snapped. "Master believed that with holding information is good but-"

"Have you such little faith in our master," Gawain interrupted the Archer freezing at the accusation.

"You dare to-"

"After four years of living in hell our master will always be ten steps ahead of what we expect," Gawain reminded him, making his weapons vanish. "You, Zhange, Iskandar and the greatest tacticians in the world have taught him. You have nothing to fear."

"Master has never kept a secret for this long," Chiron reminded the night.

"This is no ordinary secret to keep," Gawain sniffed, shrugging as he went to leave. "Besides, he planned to tell the boy soon enough, but the association has been on our tails at the moment."

"Yes," Chiron groaned. "That."

"Have faith, everything will be explained," Gawain chuckled. "I will be in the Round Room. Call me if you have decided."

"My thanks."

* * *

Arthur huffed as he stalked through the halls of chaldea, intent on finding the boy and telling him everything.

The longer this ruse went on the longer master would get attached.

Prophecies never work in favor of the person they are detailing.

He knew first hand.

"Boy," Arthur barked, Harry jumping at the sharpness in his former king's voice, looking up as he approached him and Illya.

"Arthur," Illya asked.

"Chloe has asked for you and Sintoni is with her as well," he inclined his head.

"Oh! Okay," the magical girl turned to Harry. "Sorry! I need to go deal with that!"

"It's fine," Harry assured her as she rushed off, leaving him with the King of Knights. "Umm-"

"You are destined to be a pawn and like any pawn you will die," Arthur huffed, looking down at the boy, it was best to not let feelings get in the way of what needed to be done. "You were destined to fight a man that will kill you."

"How do you-"

"Master already knows, which is why you are here. Receiving training and helping us prevent a war between Magi and Wizards," Arthur interrupted, face blank. "You are a pawn in a grander scheme of things that Ritsuka will prevent."

"I have no doubt he will," Harry snapped, Arthur jumping back. "But I will live to help him through all of it."

"You cannot defy fate."

"Ritsuka **did** ," Harry shot back, angry that this man he idolized refused to respect him. "If he did in the face of destruction than I can as well!"

"Just because you are now more well spoken and confident does not mean you are capable of defying the fate that has been laid out before you!"

"What makes you think I am so weak that I would allow it," Harry cried out, tears of frustration in his eyes. "You think i'll turn against Ritsuka because he kept this from me? That i'll hate him because of it?"

"It is what your kind does,"Arthur snarled, his memories of wizards flashing before his eyes. "It's all your kind ever does."

"Your wrong," Harry yelled, kicking the king in the shin. "I'll prove it to you and your stupid knights! I'll be someone that can defy fate! Mark my words!"

"Oh really," Arthur was angry. Only Ritsuka was able to defy fate and any other time was a fluke.

But in reality, Arthur wanted all of wizarding kind dead. They were a disease to the common people and blamed all their problems on them instead of trying to figure the problem out. The fact a wizard child was here before them, and cozying up to Ritsuka had him on edge and all his knights as well.

Wizards were cruel and ignorant creatures. While mages were arrogant, Wizards were simply stupid and out of touch with reality.

"I will defy my fate and I will prove to you I can be tough!"

"Oh really," Arthur snarled. "Fine. Meet me in the training hall in half an hour and we will decide."

"Fine!"

They had stalked away by that point.

"Oh boy," Ryoma sighed as he walked out of the shadow he was hiding in. "Should we tell master?"

"No," Oryou stated plainly. "If we are keep on master's good side we need them to sort themselves out by themselves."

"I see," Ryoma sighed. "But we have to watch them unless Arthur gets angry and attempts to kill the boy."

"Okay."

* * *

"You wizards are arrogant," Arthur yelled as he brought down his sword to the child, snarling as he rolled away. "You are all-"

"THEY ARE!" Harry yelled, tears of angry flowing down his face. "I AM NOT! I WANT TO BE YOUR EQUAL AND I WANT TO CHANGE THINGS!"

Arthur turned to yell at the boy but froze as his vision swarmed, a crying Harry was suddenly a forlorn and unconsolable Ritsuka, distraught and lifeless. That cry….oh his master would cry that out all the time….

Tears flowed down Arthur's face as he dropped Excalibur and fell to his knees, choking back tears as what he wanted to hide came to light.

He cared far to much for the boy, because he….because he….

* * *

"What is-"

"Arthur seems to have finally figured it out," Bedivere sighed as he entered, standing beside Ryoma.

"Haaa?"

"Arthur was angry at the child because he wanted the feelings he had to go away. He used the excuse of him being a wizard to drive him, but...," Bedivere began. "Harry is so much like master. Very much so. And with the prophecy that is being forced onto him, he has no choice; unlike Ritsuka who chose to save this world. Ritsuka choose to hold the burden upon his shoulders, Harry has no choice. But more importantly, Arthur sees himself in Harry."

"I understand," Ryoma sighedd, crossing his arms.

"Arthur was ordained to be king of Camelot," Bedivere continued. "He was destined to die at the battle of Camlann. Harry Potter is forced to suffer a similar fate, and Arthur cannot bear such a thing to occur."

"He wanted to be seperate from the boy so that he could pin him down and force him to run away from fate," Ryoma picked up. "But he has too kind a heart to do such a thing."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Y...you will suffer a terrible fate," Arthur choked. "Though horrible it might be….you will have a happy life….Please...please enjoy what youth you have…"

"Wh...why…"

"I cannot hate a child that is so much like I was….so much like master," Arthur admitted. "I had hoped to distance myself, to use that you were the kind I despised, but I am unable to as the days go on."

"I...but why be mean," Harry yelled.

"Because...it was the only way to get you to listen to me...but I see my damage did nothing...I can….can only hope you believe me…" Arthur sighed as he got up, wiping his face with the back of his hand before turning to leave. "I am sorry."

He began to walk away until a weight thrown itself at his legs and a wetness seeped into the clothe.

"You could have just waited until Ritsuka told me," Harry sniffed.

"Sorry," was all Arthur could say.

* * *

"Harry seems more active in playing," Ritsuka noted as Alter Lily and Jack lead him to the in facility playground. "Something I need to know," he turned to Arthur who sheepishly gave a smile.

"Forgive me," he inclined his head. "I will head to be burned-"

"Just don't let it happen again and have more faith in me," Ritsuka stressed.

"Of course," Arthur chuckled, nodding as he looked to the others. "I will ensure that all my follies against the boy are rectified."

"You know...he's going to be in Hogwarts soon," Ritsuka began, Arthur dreading his line of thought. "He'll need protection and you know England and Wizards best…"

"Master…."

"So, what do you think," his smile alerted Arthur to two things.

It was not a request and it was going to be his punishment.

His is, if not, creative in his punishments.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	22. A Day In

**Voting for Hogwarts houses will begin in the next chapter!**

* * *

Ritsuka sighed as the sounds of mischief were once more making their rounds in Chaldea; the tapping of little feet on the steel floors echoing through the halls.

"Oi," Ritsuka called as he left the study. "What are you lot up to?"

"Hi master," all the children servants chimed, smiling happily as they hid something behind their backs.

"I don't trust those looks," Ritsuka huffed, coming forward and raising a brow at them. He sniffed the air for a moment, then cocked his head in confusion. "Candy and cookies?"

"What are you talking about master," Artoria Lily asked, looking innocent as all could be.

"Alright, alright,' Ritsuka raised his hands. "Don't get sick and don't let Harry eat too much, he still isn't accustomed to all these foods."

"We know," Ko-Gil sniffed, still upset on the fact he was unable to eat a normal amount of food.

"Have a fun day," he smiled down at them before petting them each on the head, turning to head back into his office.

"Come on," Alice called, the others laughing happily as they went to the French Quarters to begin their tea party.

* * *

"Ah! Bonjour," Marie called to Harry as the boy entered, him jumping as the queen slid up next to him. "I do not believe we have yet to meet in the months you have been here."

"Ah...I...I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, blushing brightly as he hid in his jacket. "I...don't know who you are."

"It is perfectly fine," Marie chuckled, caressing the boy's head. "I did not expect you to be a master at knowing who we are in so little of a time."

"I'm Harry," he murmured.

"I am Marie Antoinette, the Last Queen of France," she smiled, grabbing his elbow to bring him to the table she sat at.

"Oh! I...heard about you...in...in school," he blushed once more.

"My, teaching about me so young," Marie gasped, smiling happily as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Oh...I'm supposed to meet the others here," Harry informed her.

"Tea isn't too filling," she chuckled. "Ah! Chevalier, come and meet Harry! You've been gone for such a long time for a mission," Marie motioned a man to come over, the other inclined his head before turning to Harry.

"Ah, hello," he smiled, having Harry blush once more. "I am Saber Class Heroic Spirit, Chevalier d'Eon. I joined shortly after-"

"Oh d'Eon," Marie chuckled, the knight jumping and then looking at a confused Harry. "He is still confused. Do not go into such details!"

"Ah, sorry," he flinched in embarrassment. "Very nice to meet you. I hope you have become accustomed to Chaldea?"

"Y...yeah," he nodded. "I...I study with the casters a lot."

"Ah, you are the wizard," He nodded, sitting down beside him and picking up a tart. "Ai, so young."

"And you are heading to Hogwarts in about 2 years," Marie smiled. "I have heard that Arthur and the Knights are to go with you," she smiled, handing him his tea. "Jack and Nursery where quite upset about not going, but Master is too afraid of them being unsupervised."

"Ye...yeah," Harry nodded, still unsure of how to talk to such a woman.

"No need to be afraid of me," she chuckled, winking as the boy blushed.

* * *

I"I see they are all tuckered out," Ritsuka hummed as he entered the French Quarters. There on the floor cushioned by plush pillows and passed out on a mass of sweets and tea where the children servants and Harry.

"They worked themselves up into it," Marie chuckled and she clicked her teacup with Amadeus.

"I take it some alluring music put them to sleep at last hmm?"

"I haven't the slight inclination of what you mean master," he chuckled, eyeing Salieri before turning back to Ritsuka with a smile. "I didn't play. Not at all!"

"I see," he smiled before turning to the mass of children and sighing. "I take it you aren't bothered by them being here and are fine with them spending the night to sleep off the excitement of the day?"

"Not at all," Marie smiled, motioning Ritsuka away with a shoo motion. "He will be very tired soon, with all the magic training he has to get through in two years now."

"Yeah," Ritsuka sighed, walking out. "Yeah…"

"Again," Da Vinci hummed as Paracelsus and her ov

* * *

erlooked the boy's alchemy lesson. "You almost had it, you just didn't have enough magic going through it."

"Why do have to study this again when I am a wizard," Harry whined as he once more focused on the jewel.

"Alchemy is the only subject that Wizards and Mages have gotten along relatively peacefully," Paracelsus hummed. "In our long and brutal conflict."

"Why do mages and Wizards hate each other," Harry asked, Da Vinci sighing as she knew the question would fall to her at one point, and took it with stride.

"The answer to that is complicated in the fact we don't actually know," Da Vinci sighed. "But it could all be back to conflicting ideas and pride. Wizards pride themselves on their magic with no regard for what people seem to think. Mages are all about lineage and pursuit of the root, wizards could care less for it."

"Oh, wizards don't believe in the root," Harry pressed.

"I doubt they even remember it or have it in any books," Paracelsus hummed, twirling his beaker around to watch the color turn. "I did not have the best interactions with wizards when I was alive, so I really have no room to talk."

"Oh," Harry mumbled. "So wizards are pretty dumb…"

"Not necessarily," Paracelsus shot back. "The Dark Lord Grindelwald was actually very progressive and had great ideas for wizard kind, but they were seen as extremist. So they hunted him down."

"Oh…"

"You will learn all of this in due time," Da Vinci shushed. "You need to focus on your alchemy, and your hand to hand training."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Again," Old Man Li barked as Harry punched at the bag before him. "I am to ensure you are well trained in the arts of battle before you head to school. I will not tolerate sloppy work! And you need to get your math grades up!"

"Enough about the math," Harry blushed as he snapped at the older man.

"You need to get those grades up boy!"

"Come on!"

* * *

"I see Li is taking your math grades seriously," Ritsuka sighed as he entered his study and saw Harry slamming his head on the table.

"He's not letting me train until I can do the quadratic formula with ease…"

"I see he is as well melting your brain," Ritsuka chuckled, petting the boy's head before sitting at his desk and opening a few files on his desk. "Gresat…"

"Ritsuka," Harry asked, the teen weary as he rubbed his forehead before closing the file and leaning back in his chair.

"So there is rumors of a Mage attempting to reinstate the Fuyuki Holy Grail and I have been called to dismantle it," he moaned in annoyance. "I need to bring in a few who know how to dismantle it…"

"Do I have to stay here?"

"Yeah," Ritsuka sighed. "I am sure I will have to. Though, Mages tend to stay in Japan and the Clocktower more than anywhere else, so you theoretically would be safe…"

"But you don't want to risk it," Harry pouted.

"Sorry Harry," Ritsuka sighed. 'We can't Dumbledore taking you back, not after everything that we have done so far to prepare you…"

"Perhaps next time," Harry smiled, Ritsuka chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe," Ritsuka shrugged, smiling as Harry laughed. "Perhaps when you head to Hogwarts you'll leave!"

"Come on!"

* * *

"Bye," Harry yelled as he stood beside Arthur as Ritsuka went up to the plane.

"Better keep up with your studies and training as we go to dismantle the grail," Ritsuka smiled as he walked away.

"Cut me some slack," Harry whined, pouting as Arthur laughed and gave his head pat before embracing his master. "And be careful!"

"I will Harry," Ritsuka sighed in the embrace of Arthur. "I hope to see your improvement when I get back."

"I might even be better than you!"

"In your dreams," Ritsuka chuckled, Harry smiling brightly as his somewhat of a father figure left, Mashu waving goodbye as she boarded the plane as well.

"Come alone Harry," Arthur winked. "Time for sword practice."

"One day of rest?"

"Nice try," Arthur sniffed.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	23. The Day Hath Come

**In response to Dreamweaver543-While Mages know of the wizarding world, Wizards do not and mages tend to stay away from wizards as much as possible. While some interbreeding had been done, it was rare and thus no, Harry will not gain any magi powers. He is training with casters from the age of Divine, where something more akin to True magic was available. And Harry is still very young and has had about three years of training in various aspects of what you have already said. And no, he will not become a heroic spirit. Sorry, those stories really turn me off. And Harry will not have a preference for big breasted women. Sorry, that is something I don't really do.**

 **In response to Thunder Dragon-The only thing keeping the wizards back currently is fear of Merlin and his master. While Wizards are substantially more powerful the MAGES, they cannot compete against SERVANTS. The only true mages in Chaldea are the staff and Ritsuka, so if the wizards where to attack; they would be up against servants. I am not denying that wizards have more power and something closer to true magic; but servants have magic resistance. And as stated before the beasts servants transcend anything that wizards have ever seen, Alter Egos are natural enemies to HUMANS and Foreigners are something else entirely. Just something to keep in mind.**

 **Voting Begins Now! You can only vote once! Any other time will not be counted. Diagon Alley is next!**

* * *

Harry grumbled in annoyance as his alarm went off and his lights turned on, wish for once that he could just go back to sleep.

But the knocking on his door from Mashu had him up and stretching, groaning in pain as his sore and stiff muscles screamed in protest.

Raikou may be all nice, but once you where training with her she was the famed demon killer she once was. Shaking his head he got up and made his way to the shower, yelling at the door he would be at mesh in 30 minutes.

Turning on the shower to the hottest it would allow, Harry allowed the scalding hot water to cascade down his aching body and crack his neck a few times, groaning as relief flooded through him. Looking down her traced a few of the scars he'd gotten since beginning his training, huffting at the fine lines and bumps that littered his skin; but it didn't come close to the amount that Ritsuka had.

Ritsuka….

Harry pursed his lips as he shut off the water and went to get changed; his mind on his savior.

He'd….he wasn't the same after he came back from Fuyuki. Sure, he smiled and joked like he did before but something was off about him. He seemed easier to go into depression spells and would isolate for days at a time before coming out and acting like everything was fine with the world.

He'd cried once he'd learned that his slow aging he'd suffered during his bout of saving the world would follow him for the rest of his life; and he'd live to about 200 before he finally would kick the bucket.

To this day he looked like an 18 year old, when he was actually 21.

Shaking his head, Harry finished buttoning up his shirt before grabbing his folder filled with assignments and jogged down the hall to the loud noise that was the Mess hall.

"Morning," Ramses smiled as Harry entered, the Pharaoh ruffling the boy's hair as he looked over his hieroglyphs.

"You are getting better," Ramses hummed, handing the parchment back before turning to speak with his brother.

Moses was the only one, like Enkidu, who could bring such an arrogant ruler down a few pegs; but in his case Moses was more akin to Ramses babysitter than younger brother. It was actually quite funny to watch and Ramses seemingly didn't care that he was often scolded and cowed by his little brother.

"Harry," Medea called over to the boy, Harry smiling as he came up to the caster and handed in his essay about healing potions and charms. "This is very good. Far better than what those stupid wizards could teach."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry smiled, leaning back as he waited for her to finish grading his papers.

"Get some breakfast and then come back, alright," Medea motioned to the buffet area.

"Alright," Harry sniffed, jogging over to where the line was, smiling as Achilles gave him a noogie and Atalanta went to smooth his hair. "Morning!"

"Heya sport," Achilles smiled as he handed the boy a plate. "How's the greek going kiddo?"

"Τι νομίζετε" Harry smiled, Achille raising a brow before scoffing.

"Showing off now are you," Ritsuka chuckled as he walked over, dressed up in formal wear.

"You have a meeting to get to," Harry jolted. "I thought the association wasn't supposed to be here until next month?"

"Haa, a fitting," Ritsuka told him. "Marie is worried that I have grown a bit taller than last time and is making me wear it for the day to see if it is up to par."

"Oh," Harry shook his head as he looked at the Queen of France, said queen smiling lightly as Salieri was kissed by Mozart. "She's just like that."

"Don't we know it," Achille grumbled.

"Well-"

"Incoming," Merlin sang as he sauntered in, in his hand a letter sealed with wax.

"Oh my," Raikou gasped, rushing up and taking the letter with a shaking hand. "Oh, it is time…"

"Let me see," Ritsuka immediately turned into a commander, striding forward with his hand held out for the letter. Once the item was in his hand he looked at it's address and sniffed. "Mr. H. Potter. The Room beside the Main. 116, Main Hall. Chaldea Security Organization. Alaska."

"How is that possible," Medea gaped, looking over Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Magic…."

"Open it," Harry urged Ritsuka.

"It's your letter," Ritsuka sniffed, plopping it into his hand and smirking at the boy. "You read it."

"Lazy ass," Harry mumbled as he took the knife given to him my Jing was was seated beside him.

 _"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall sig_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress."_

Merlin moaned in despair at the Order of Merlin bit, many people scoffing at the thought that the fool was actually someone worth a damn.

"The hell is this shit," Izo gruffed, taking the second page and critically looking at it with disgust.

"Cauldron? Robes. Magical Theory!?," Harry gasped in horror. "What are they, stuck in the dark ages!?"

"Seems like it," Ritsuka murmured, handing the letter off to Waver who pocketed it for safekeeping. "Platform 9 ¾? Is that some kind of joke?"

"Well, looks like I need to make a visit to the wizarding world again," Merlin clapped his hands in happiness.

"Hold that thought Merlin," Arthur called. "You can't. Not now at least."

"Why not," he whined, looking like a child.

"Think about it idiot," Mordred snapped. "You coming back after three years and warning about change the very same time their supposed savior come back from his strange disappearance to attend the school?"

"Indeed," Ritsuka sighed. "Best we take this without any extra interference. Diagon Alley it is."

"There is the problem as to what we will do and who will go," Kiritsugu spoke up, coming up beside Harry.

"Best we figure that out later today and finish up the rest of your lessons and begin packing," Ritsuka sighed. "We need to make a cover story and refine it before we leave and we need to give you some pointers on how not to act like a pompous prick," he eyes Harry with annoyance, the boy pouting for a moment but not denying it.

"I learned from the best," Harry protested.

"I knew letting you sit in on council meetings and having political training was too much," Ritsuka sighed.

"Master," Mashu came up beside him, smiling at Harry before handing the savior a tablet. "I have pulled up everything on magical school and have the files on Hogwarts up in front."

"Alright Mash, thanks," he smiled, clapping her on the shoulder. "Harry, go spend time with your friends and I will help you pack later. I need the casters in the meeting room and I will speak with Harry's Protection detail after dinner."

"Come on," Harry whined. "Protection detail?"

"Take it or leave it bub," Ritsuka shrugged and headed out. "Be lucky Lobo is staying here," he directed the last part to the avenger who merely huffed out a growl of annoyance before going to lick Harry and then Ritsuka. "I swear…"

"Fine," Harry groaned.

* * *

"I can't believe your leaving so soon," Illya whined as Miyu and Chloe sat on either side of her. Sintoni had brought Shirou, her polar bear, and currently Harry was nestled up with the fluffy, cuddly beast. Fou, who had taken to his fluffy form, bristled at the mention of Harry leaving.

While Harry had lived in Chaldea for three years he had very little interactions with the Beasts; aside from Fou, but the cuddle whore didn't count; he was on a better foot with Alter Egos than the beasts.

He never dared approach them, and they him; but Harry wondered if they would be sad he was leaving.

"Yeah," harry sighed, nodding his thanks to Gil who handed him his drink. "I really am just worried about what they might say about mages or Ritsuka id they know about him and whether or not I will be able to keep a straight face."

"Wizards, while more powerful than mages," Alex began, leaning against his bud Gil. "Are the root of most of the problems within the magical world. While mages are content to work within their own little world with some interaction into the modern world with holding stock and creating companies for wealth; Wizards do no such thing. Instead the blindly share their secret to modern families with a first generation magic wielder. Creating imbalance!"

"Ehh…" Chloe and Illya cocked their heads to the side confused until Alex sighed and spoke again.

"Wizards cause a lot of problems and essentially just tell the whole secret out to the world once a child with magic is found," Alex smiled, Illya nodding along as she got it.

"Makes sense," Izou sniffed as he leaned back, him being selected to watch over the children while preparations were done. "Those Wizards don't seem very smart."

"Yeah, and Hogwarts claims it is the 'best magical school in the world'" Tomoe sniffed as she placed her controller down, having volunteered to be with the kids as well. "Master did a bit of digging, you know, incase the goat tried something. Hogwarts has lost it's rep over the years," she shrugged.

"Where would I go to study then, if not Hogwarts," Harry asked, interested.

"Well, I think master wanted to keep you out of Europe, so Durmstrang and Beauxbatons is out," Tomoe hummed.

"I think master was muttering about sending you to Ilvermorny in America or Mahoutokoro in Japan," Izou huffed. "I would prefer you go to Japan, since it's way better there than-"

"Hey," Abby pouted. "America is amazing! Especially now!"

"Japan will always be superior," Izou sniffed, leaning back with a pout as he and Abby go into a heated staring match, the others shaking her head as they continued to whine and groan about the wizarding world.

* * *

"So he will have to go to Diagon alley and get into his account…" Ritsuka murmured as he looked over the various documents on the Wizarding world.

"Or we could just make everything here and get the books," Arthur protested, his hatred against wizards, barring Harry, was still strong.

"He needs a wand," Gawain reminded him uncle, flinching at the others glare. "Sorry."

"I am NOT going to Diagon Alley! I will go to that school, but nowhere else," Arthur snapped, sitting back down and glaring at Ritsuka to defy him.

"Alright, alright," Ritsuka raised his hands in defeat before leaning back and going over the files again, thinking about who to send with Harry. "Maybe we should send Izou…"

"The Man Killer," Tristan hummed.

"I can't go with him, lest Dumbledore find out about me and then connect the dots," Ritsuka began. "I know that if Arthur hates the wizarding world than so do you lot, and Izou has been whining about not being able to leave since he got hurt a while back."

"But master," Bedivere began. "Izou?"

"You don't trust him," Ritsuka hummed, looking at Bedivere as he flinched. "He needs more confidence in himself. And Harry needs someone to trust in as well, someone like him."

"I see," Tristan sniffed. "Confidant in place of you."

"Tristan! How dare you-"

"It's fine," Ritsuka chuckled, cutting off Lancelot as he went on his rant to berate Tristan. "I expect him to be blunt," he winked to the redhead who merely smirked. "But, he's not wrong. I will not be with Harry anymore and he has become very attached to me-"

"And you him," Mordred sniffed, leaning back as she stared at him. "You can't deny that you will be affected."

"Let's just decide whether or not to go to Diagon Alley…"

* * *

Harry sniffed as he walked down the hall after his gaming session with the others, wanting to go to Tiamat to explain to her first had what was happening. Before the air went deathly cold.

"I always knew that you would cause him pain," that voice….

"I...I thought you were a nightmare," Harry whimpered, eyes closing as that hand once more wrapped around him throat. "I thought that it was nothing more than a bad dream."

"He's losing his mind," the man….the KING...whispered. "He's losing his mind and your the only one that can end it."

"Because I will destroy Voldemort," Harry said.

"When I return...I will help you," the hand slipped away, and the cold air left.

"Harry," Goetia's voice broke through Harry's haze and he whipped his head up to lock eyes with Beast I, the other staring down at him with a contemplative look.

"Who-"

"I will not lie and say that, that man is no one," Goetia interrupted. "He is powerful and dangerous. But, he is important to Ritsuka in ways that you will one day learn yourself."

"Is...is that the person he's been trying to bring back?"

"Come, Goetia sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "While I have not spent as much time with you as others, I wish too before you leave for the year."

Harry kept silent about how he both changed the subject and never answered the question.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	24. Diagon Alley

**In response to Dreamweaver543-Yes, Harry will. They will only be more enhanced and slightly more powerful.**

 **In response to Thunder Dragon-I won't lie and I will come out and say that yes, I am more biased toward Fate Grand Order due to various reasons. The major one is due to a life changing tragedy that happened during my sophomore year of highschool about two years ago. The game and story line helped me through my grief and trauma, along with the stress of one teacher that pushed me toward suicide. Harry Potter was something I do like-and he will gain all his powers and get more perspective; but he will prefer mages and Chaldea- but not really obsessed with. I do hope you can understand my preference, but if not, I kindly and respectfully ask that you stop reading this story**

 **Voting Begins Now! You can only vote once! Any other time will not be counted.**

 **Scores**

 **Gryffindor-0**

 **Hufflepuff-1**

 **Ravenclaw-1**

 **Slytherin-0**

 **Guest for Chapter 23, you did not specify which house, so your vote is unfortunately null and void. And should we have a tie, I will do a coin flip and it will be decided on that.**

* * *

"This place is ugly," Harry sniffed as they walked down the streets of London toward the Leaky Cauldron. Izou was beside him along with Bedivere as he lead them to the Wizarding Shopping center. "You do realize that the moment I go to get money for my supplies, Dumbledore will be aware of me right?"

"Don't you think we already knew that," Izou sniffed as he looked at he dematerialized bodies of the Knights of the Round.

"I'm just saying," Harry pouted, scrunching up his nose as he smelled the booze and vile magic in the air as they entered the pub.

"Well," I say you have more faith in us as your family," Bedivere gave a knowing smile before nodding to the bartender, eyes flicking toward the back. The man nodded and gave them the go ahead, Bedivere activating his arm to allow some mana through and tap the walls.

All watched with a straight face as the bricks moved on their own and opened to reveal a street bustling with activity typical to the back to school season.

"Scale the roofs," Bedivere spoke up, to his fell knights. "Gather perimeter and then meet us in the wand shop in an hour."

"I am the king," Arthur spoke, but there was no harshness. "But good thought."

"The bank," Izou huffed, walking down the street, uncaring as people whispered at his attire. The man had refused to stop wearing a kimono, but at least he agreed to not wear his katana.

Thank goodness for that small victory.

"What the hell is this place," Harry whispered as they entered the bank, Bedivere lightly cuffing him on the back of the head.

"First off your language needs some help," he hissed lightly. "Lady Drake I dare say has corrupted you, along with Ladies Mary and Anne. Secondly, be respectful. Goblins are horridly proud creatures and take respect seriously, and don't do well with weak willed clients."

"Can't be worse than Kingu," Hary grumbled as the three went to the head Gobin and gave a deep down of respect, the goblin stopping what he was doing to jolt slightly.

"Good afternoon," Bedivere spoke, head incline in another greeting. "We are here to inquire about our charges accounts, now that he is of Hogwarts age."

"And who might he be," the goblin was speaking in a friendly tone, pleased with the immense respect being shown.

"I dare say we are no liars," Bedivere began as Harry stood in front the knight. "But the account of young Harry Potter."

The Goblin froze and whipped his head down to look at the young human before him and zeroed in on the lightning bolt scar on his head, which Harry held his hair away from.

"I hope you understand," the goblin began. "That proof will need to be provided-"

"I will give you my blood," Harry interrupted. "And anything else you require, good sir."

The goblin gave a wicked smile, raising a brow as they did not react before calling for someone named Griphook, who took them to the back and rolled out a piece of parchment.

"Three drops," he held out his hand for Harry's, and the boy sniffed before holding out a finger.

"The hand has many sensory neurons and cutting into it would be sloppy work on my part in having a grasp on a wand," the boy explained, Griphook laughing before slicing the finger, and allowing three drops to fall onto the paper, the blood immediately forming into words.

The three waited in silence as the Goblin looked over the parchment and then tensed when he gasped and looked up at Harry.

"Yo...you have access to the vault of Merlin," he whispered. "And...and Potter vault as well."

"I told you that idiot would try something," Izou snapped.

"How was I supposed to know he would do something like this," Bedivere shot back.

Harry sighed before turning to the Goblin, uncaring as the two began to fight like an old married couple and smiled.

"So…."

* * *

"I dare say, that went better than expected," Harry sniffed as they left the bank with a large sum of money and security for the rest of his time in the Wizarding world.

"They were very much obliging when we allowed them everything in the Potter Vault, aside from the spell books and artifacts," Bedivere smiled. "As well as unlimited access to the Merlin vault to begin credit with other wizards."

"I dare say one more, we have a good business partner," Harry smiled.

"Especially since half the interest that the goblins charge the people who use the money, as well as the amount used, goes back to us," Izou shrugged. "What now?"

"Robe," Bedivere spoke up, just as Harry said "Food."

"But-"

"No, it's now or never and I am not allowing you to say never," Bedivere sniffed as he hauled the boy over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "In!"

"Ah, Hogwarts," Madam Malkin, a stout, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, chuckled as they entered.

"Yes," Bedivere smiled, bowing slightly. "We have a few things that need to be done to his clothes to ensure they are fit for him though. We are prepared to pay for alterations and have read what is allowed."

"Makes my job easier," she chortled, waving Harry over to one of the stools.

Beside him was a boy with pale hair and a serious face.

"Good Afternoon," Harry incline his head in respect as he stood beside the boy, getting fitted. "I see you are heading to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes,' he sniffed, inclined his head as well. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"I do hope we will see one another and remain on good terms," Harry smiled lightly, the boy a bit shocked at his knowing of polite wizarding society.

"Pardon me," Bedivere interrupted, inclined his head to the boy before turning to Harry. "Harry, Ritsuka wanted me to remind you that you cannot mess up your robes at all and they will be locked away before you leave."

"Fine," he huffed, Bedivere giving a knowing look before turning to berate Izou once more.

"My, what is that man wearing," he chortled, Harry tensing at his obvious superiority tone.

"A kimono and Haori," Harry explained, the boy interested. "The one he wears was for Samurai to wear once they passed their test. It was a symbol of great honor."

"And...and is he one too," the boy whispered, suddenly in awe.

"Yup, and he's part of my family, well adoptive family," Harry shrugged.

"Wow," then the boy realized something. "Your family...they were one of us. Right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded curtly. "They were. And my family now is, as well."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. But not even close to the truth.

The rest of the fitting was done in silence.

* * *

"I think I met a pureblood," Harry sniffed as he was lead to the Magical Menagerie.

"I have no doubt you did, form what I observed," Bedivere sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before releasing another sigh. "Owl or cat. No exceptions."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry huffed as he went in and flinched at the barrage of loud noise that assaulted his ears.

Now! He was no stranger to loud noises and ear piercing sounds, but in Chaldea, despite all the noise….it was oddly silent nearly all the time. It was easy to close off your senses and allow yourself to be lost inside a vastness of nothing...get lost in the stillness of it all.

So Harry was a bit hypersensitive when it came to his senses, particularly hearing and touching, as it gets so cold in Chaldea that you need to look down to ensure you have what you wanted in your hand.

So being in the pet shop was a bit overwhelming.

"You alright," Izou asked as Harry stumbled a bit.

"Yeah," he grumbled, sniffing as he tried to get the buzzing out of his head attempting to focus on the animals before him.

"Okay," Izou shrugged, heading over to look at the snakes; thinking about Oryou and Ryoma.

"Hello dearie," the woman who owned it smiled as Harry made his way toward the birds.

"Hello," he whispered, coming up before a beautiful snowy owl. "What temperatures can they survive in?"

* * *

"What will you name her," Bedivere asked as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts for his books.

"Hedwig," Harry murmured as the the bird nuzzled against his cheek with a doleful coo. "I think it would be best to not draw too much attention with an out of wizard name."

"That's reasonable," Bedivere sighed, "but let us focus on getting your books before we get your wand."

"Fine…"

* * *

"I want this store closed," Harry barked as soon as he entered Ollivanders, the man showing up with a confused look.

"My boy, I-" Ollivander gasped as the Japanese man with him summoned a sword and was on him, the blade licking at the frail man's neck.

"Harry," Bedivere gasped, just as Gawain materialized and took point by the door.

"I want this to be as simple and easy as possible," Harry told him, glaring at the wands all around him. "And if what Gil said was right, then Voldemort's sister wand is to be mine."

"Well," Gawain barked to Ollivander, the man fearful at all those with weapons. "Bring forth the wand man!"

"Gawain," Bedivere hissed. "What has gotten into you?"

"Haven't you found it a bit strange in the slightest that people seemingly know Harry is with us, but have not commented on it," Gawain turned to the other, the knight jolting as his memory of the trip came back.

"The...they are all spies...What an idiot I am," Bedivere fumed, running his silver hand through his hair as the older wizard went to the back to get the wand with Izou to ensure he didn't do anything funny.

"Dumbledore didn't want you to be afraid young mister Potter," Ollivander whimpered as he placed the box down and allowed Bedivere to grab it. "You have been missing for a very long time-"

"Considering I was living in a hell hole before I was so wrongly assumed 'abducted'," Harry sneered. "Three years in absolute heaven is nothing!"

"My boy-"

"I am not your anything," Harry nearly yelled, his pain at knowing everything that these people expected from him hurt. It hurt so much. "Tell Dumbledore that I am very aware. That I will not roll over onto my back and allow him to walkover me as he so desires!"

"Harry," Bedivere warned, his voice stern as he came up behind the boy. "Enough and you," he whipped up his head to Ollivander as he cowered from Harry and the dangerous magic he was emanating from his wand. "I expect that not a word shall be said."

"What," Harry growled, before jolting at the knights glare.

"Good sir," he gave a tight smile to the whimpering Ollivander, the man nodding quickly. "Alright then. I expect you to stay quiet about this little adventure and not say anything about us three," he motioned to the other two that were visible, Arthur and Tristan where behind Izou and watching Ollivander. Lancelot was standing guard outside the door leading into the shop.

"O...of course."

"I will hope you keep your word."

* * *

" _Ow, ow, ow, ow,_ " Harry whined as Bedivere lead him inside the placebo house by the ear, Mash looking worriedly as the knight plopped him on the couch and crossed his arms.

"All of you," he hollered, the knights jolting in fear at his tone.

They were in big trouble.

"I don't know what makes you think that now that Ritsuka isn't supervising us at the moment, that you can go and act all high and mighty toward Wizards! Do you want to blow our cover? Have Dumbledore find us! Do you?"

It was going to be one long afternoon.

"What makes you think that you can suddenly be all up on a high horse without any regard for the plan that Ritsuka painstakingly created for the first year! Huh? Huh!"

One VERY long afternoon.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	25. The Last Day of Peace

**Harry's House by Scores**

 **Gryffindor-1**

 **Hufflepuff-3**

 **Ravenclaw-5**

 **Slytherin-3**

* * *

"Has the world always been so gray," Harry sighed as he sat on his balcony overlooking London.

"Perhaps being with Chaldea and experiencing it's….expressive personality has changed you," Galahad hummed as he sat down beside Harry, the Shielder handing him a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"This is for Christmas season."

"Bullshit," Galahad huffed, leaning back with a pout. "Why make it available all year round if it's only 'for christmas season'," he sniffed.

"I guess you're right," Harry chuckled, snuggling deeper inside his hand-knitted sweater.

Vlad's sweaters where the best and the most soft items of all creation.

Fight him.

"You nervous," Galahad hummed as Harry looked out to the sea of artificial lights.

"A little bit," Harry sighed. "I act all high and mighty, like Bedivere said, but I am terrified….what will Dumbledore do with the knowledge of Chaldea?"

"You don't need to think about that," Galahad sighed. "It's not your concern."

"It's my home as well," Harry sniffed, whipping his head to Galahad who jolted.

"I...no," He sighed. "Harry, I mean you should focus on school and being a child now! I know that you've spent all your time in Chaldea being a mini master, but you don't understand the pain you've put Ritsuka through."

"What?"

"He's beating himself up in making you...him," Galahad sighed. "He knew that making you train to withstand Dumbledore's manipulations will take away most of your childhood. Leave the politics to him, eh?"

"Bu….fine," he pouted, looking back out into the city. "This world doesn't seem to appreciate the time it has been given."

"You don't need to worry about any of that, not now at least," Galahad chuckled. "Have faith in Ritsuka. He's been doing this a long time."

"How much longer will he have to keep doing it," Harry sniffed, looking up to the sky with small droplets of tears flowing down his face. "How much longer will he have to suffer through this…"

"I don't know," Galahad admitted. "Even Merlin and Gilgamesh, with all there Clairvoyance, admit that Ritsuka was not to continue his journey after Grand Order. So...they are as lost as we."

"Why couldn't Ritsuka's older brother taken his place," Harry demanded.

"You Ritsuka does not have a good relationship with his family," Galahad gently reminded him.

"His mother and father," Harry stressed. "They kicked his older brother out without much care for either of their feelings."

"We don't know where that man is, Harry," Galahad turned the boy toward him. "And if we did, I am sure he would have helped alleviate the burden that Ritsuka had. Do not blame him for not being there."

"I-"

"You were."

"Nothing gets past you, does it," Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Perks of being a seasoned knight," he winked toward the boy. "Now, get to bed. We leave from Kings Cross Station in the morning."

"We still haven't figured out what the hell platform 9 ¾ is," Harry protested.

"You going to Hogwarts bub," Galahad told him.

* * *

"Goddess Rhongomyniad," Ritsuka inclined his head to the lancer who did the same and sat beside him. "Is there something you require of me?"

"No," she sighed, before turning her bright lime gaze to his papers. "Speaking with the wizarding ministry of Japan?"

"Yes," he sighed. "When I was called to get rid of the Grail three years ago, we ran into them doing the same thing; but no idea what they where doing."

"I hope they did not try anything?"

"No, no," he chuckled. "They were very understanding and welcoming of the idea of having Harry in their institution."

"Harry is needed at Hogwarts thought?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Master," Latoria spoke harshly. "What are you planning?"

"You know of my brother, correct? The one I haven't seen since my parents kicked him to the curb?"

"Yes…"

"Well...I...I think I may have found him…"

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey," Mordred called as she pulled open the curtains and poured the harsh morning sun into Harry's room.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Why Mordred?"

"Cause," she smiled. "It's the first and LAST time i'll be able to do it in a while!"

"Meanie," he blew a raspberry at her, and she once back. They both burst out laughing before she told him that they needed to leave in about and hour and left him to his devices to get ready and go over their cover story.

"Eat up," Arthur smiled as he patterned around the kitchen, spatula in hand and apron around his waist. "I don't want you eating wizarding food until you need to! Those enchanted sweets do not leave me with a good feeling!"

"Itadakimasu," they all choursed together before digging into the the traditional Japanese breakfast.

For whatever reason he preferred to make that instead of a traditional English Breakfast.

"Harry, we will be in the shadows and stand guard outside your house," Arthur began to explained, the boy nodding along with him. "Once your house is chosen, I want you to pick someone who will guard your things and someone who will accompany you to classes."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I," Harry groaned, Gawain chuckling as he patted him on the back before going back to his food.

"I much prefer Achilles Chariot," Harry gunted his he attempted to haul everything onto the platform.

"Do you need help Harry," Bedivere spoke in his mind.

"Yes please," he sighed as the burden was lifted away from him and he could listen to what Lancelot was saying.

"Stay away from the Weasleys," the knight told him. "And try to speak with that boy you met in the Alley once more. If you want to know the ins and outs of the wizarding society, he's your safest bet."

"Maybe he's one that likes classical music," Harry sniffed. He was still upset he couldn't practice Violin or Piano at hogwarts.

Hey, he lived with some of the greatest musicians in the world, you think he's get away with no passion of music?

No. That's a stupid thought.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grunted, looking at the trainstation with confusion. "Now, where the hell is the train?"

"Language."

"Come on you have to give me something," Harry whined.

"How about a spanking," Bedivere raised a brow.

"I'm good."

"Mmhmm. Should also remind you that you best not neglect any of your other work as well, just a reminder."

"Great," Harry groaned before leaning against the brick wall between the platforms nine and ten. "Why id-ACK!"

"Harry," the knights yelped, jumping as he vanished through the wall before Bedivere followed.

"Come on," he popped his head through before heading back, the knights shrugging before entering as well, gaping at the whole other train station in a train station.

"Well great," Mordred huffed.

"This is more than what I had imagined," Lancelot murmured as he helped Harry get to one of the entrances. "Get in you guys and secure a compartment."

"Yeah, yeah," Mordred huffed.

"Here," Bedivere called, bring Harry inside a rather large compartment and closing the door, the knights settling down easily; the training going as they spoke. "You will need to be in your robes in about an hour or so, so that you do not needlessly wander around or seem new."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, fiddling with his Chaldean watch, something that could resist magic and work perfectly in tandem with it.

"Har-hide," Bedivere barked, dematerializing along with the other knights as a knock sounded on the door.

Harry cautiously approached it and opened it gently, like any clam person would, coming face to face with another first year. ONe with bushy hair, and very intelligent eyes. Ones that held apprehension and pride.

"Yes?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am helping a boy named Neville find his toad," she began. "Have you seen it perhaps?"

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	26. The Train to Hogwarts

**Harry's House by Scores**

 **Gryffindor-1**

 **Hufflepuff-6**

 **Ravenclaw-5**

 **Slytherin-3**

 **Poll is closed. Harry will be in Hufflepuff, and the chapter will be out in a few days.**

* * *

"Ah, no. I'm afraid that I haven't," Harry gave a polite smile as the girl sagged forward with tiredness and huffed.

"Well, thank you for informing me," she sighed once more. "See you at Hogwarts."

"Wait," Harry called, catching her by the elbow.

"Hmm?"

"I...do not take this the wrong way or anything, but…" Harry pursed his lips before sighing. "You best stop with the high and mighty attitude."

'What," she gasped, offended.

"Your scared," Harry bluntly told her, knowing those words hit a chord. "I can tell you are a muggleborn, I am a half-blood, but just learned of my heritage," he lied smoothly. "If one thing is certain, being closed off and proud is not going to get you anywhere."

"I...I," she tried to formulate a response. "I need to prove myself."

"Being smart, but not flaunting it" Harry smiled lightly, waiting until she processed the words. "Is the true key to proving yourself. Loving books and studying ahead is all well and great until you get it into your head that your above the material."

"I see you speak from experience," Hermione sniffed, but there was no more of that arrogance.

Harry merely winked as she chuckled. "Even if those purebloods are rude, the best way to be above them is with a smile," Harry told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I...I guess I really got ahead of myself."

"It's fine," Harry shrugged. "We all do at one point. We just need reminders that there are others who have been in here for much longer."

"See you at Hogwarts," she said again, but this time it was more open and bubbly.

"See you," Harry smiled. "Name's Harry by the way."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"That was nice of you," Bedivere commented from behind Harry. "Never expected you to do that."

"The girl could get hurt by her own arrogance and thirst for knowledge," Harry sighed. "I know what that does to a person...if it can destroy a god then it could kill the girl."

"Enough with this," Bedivere sighed as Harry sat down once more. "Now, are you going to go and try to find the boy?"

"Perhaps," Harry sighed. "But...the train is rather large and me knocking on each door? I ca-"

Just before he could finish a cheery tune went off in the compartment an a loud voice spoke two dreaded words.

 _ **BB CHANNEL! BB CHANNEL! BB CHANNEL!**_

 _"Heya little runt,"_ _BB cheered as she appeared holographically. "I heard you were in a pince and knowing of your absolutely abysmal social skills. I am here to give you a helping hand!" She twirled around before striking a pose with a peace sign and a flirty wink._

"Thanks BB," Harry still didn't like or trust the Moon Cancer.

" _Ahaha! Unlike my stupid master you still fear me," she chuckled, unbothered by the upset Knights around her. "It kinda hurts, but in the end I'm thankful! That means when I have master with me, it's only me!"_

"Get on with it you AI," Mordred growled.

 _"Fine, fine," she huffed pulling up a holographic map and transferring the data to Harry's watch. "There you go. Noe do something before it ends up being too late and those stupid house rivalries end up separating you."_

She vanished as promptly as she appeared.

"I take it she's rather fond of you," Arthur hummed, smiling like the idiot he was at times.

"Father…" Mordred sighed.

"Found him," Harry sighed, relief flooding through him as he closed the map and stretched. "I'll be back!"

"Be careful," Bedivere yelped as he bounded out, sighing in fondness at the boy before sitting back down and pulling out a book to keep him occupied.

Harry smoothed out his appearance and cooled his emotions before knocking frmly on the cabin door and waiting for a response.

"Oh, it's you," the boy opened the door, his friends peeking through.

"I don't think we ever exchanged names in the store," Harry gave a polite smile. "Harry Potter," he held out his hand and waited.

"Wait really," the boy blanched before catching himself and doing the same. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure. Your companions," he motioned to the awestruck people behind him.

"Oh, this is Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode. Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe. Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Hope to see you in classes. I just wanted to say hi and get your name, and perhaps...friends," Harry was a bit nervous. Servants where one thing, but humans where a whole different medium he's never experienced.

"Of course," Draco gushed out before blushing at hs eagerness.

"See you at the feast," Harry waved, the others starstruck at his easygoingness.

* * *

"Oh, hello Harry," Hermione's voice found its way to his ears and he turned around to see her waving at hm from what he thought was her compartment. "I found Trevor."

"Oh, for the boy? Neville?"

"Yes," the boy in question, no doubt, sniffed as he popped his head out. His face was puffy and his eyes rimmed red from tears he no doubt shed. "Gran woulda skinned me alive if she found out I lost Trevor."

"Well, he's found," Harry chuckled, making his way over as to not block the hallway. "Harry," he held his hand out to the boy.

"Neville Longbottom," he sniffed, shaking his hand.

'Pureblood' Harry's memory provided him.

"Pleasure," Harry smiled politely. "Hope to see you in classes."

"You too," she smiled, before turning to Neville, the boy still a bit shaken up but seemingly getting better.

* * *

"Haaa, it's quite," Ritsuka hummed as he walked the hall of Chaldea, the sounds of the various female servants chasing Blackbeard not registering.

"Blackbeard is getting beaten to a pulp master," Agravain, he refused to go to Hogwarts, mentioned as he fell in step with his master.

"Ara, so silent," Ritsuka hummed happily as the man gave a horrid screech.

"Ahaha, preferential as always," Oda Nobukatsu smiled as he bounded up beside his master, face scruffed up with gunpowder from his recent battle. "How's the brat doing?"

"Katu," Ritsuka gasped offended. "Don't call him a brat when you are no better yourself."

"Wah! Master," he whined, deflating at the harsh, truthful jab. "So mean!"

"You know it's true," Ritsuka huffed, smiling along with Agravain as they walked to his study. "So, what do you two have to report?"

"Things seem to being going well with our integration back out into Japan. Fuyuki still seems like the best bet in not having interference with the Mages association, but then again there is the threat of the church," Agravain sighed as he looked through the reports.

"I was talking about the magical schools," Ritsuka stifled a chuckled.

"Getting to that," Agravain grinted, a bit embarrassed before coughing and pulling another set of reports. "Mahoutokoro is a promising school, and should we decide to pull him out, we will be able to ensure his education. Hogwarts has too many protections on it for us to monitor. The old coot is as paranoid as they come."

"Well, tis to be expected," Ritsuka chuckled. "Ah, Harry should be getting to Hogwarts by now," he said as he looked at the clock.

"Indeed…"

* * *

"Wow," Hermione looked around, Harry chuckling at her awe and shaking his head.

"Come on, the boats are over there," he pointed to where the first years where being herded and grabbed Neville and Hermione by the elbow to lead them there.

" heard there was a giant squid that lives in the lake," Hermione hummed as they got onto the boat with Draco.

"Hello Harry," Draco smiled before his face upturned into a sneer. "Who is she? And what are you doing with a person like Longbottom?"

"I like to think we could be friends," Harry snapped pointedly, his memories of Association jerks coming back at full force and his protective nature was rearing it's head. "And just because you may be pureblood, doesn't mean you can be high and mighty. I know how to take a person like you down a peg or two," Harry couldn;t resist the urge to crack his knuckles.

"Wo..woah," Draco yelped before raising his hands in defeat. "I...I-"

"It's no worried," Hermione butted in with a smile, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "I mean, I know I am muggleborn! No worried at all!"

"Sorry," Harry sighed as he tried to regain his bearings. "I just...I hate prejudice," he sighed, leaning back. "My guardian has to face enough of it on the daily and it...it changes him."

"Oh," Draco said in a low voice.

"Does he deal with depression," Hermione asked softly.

"He...he kinda refuses to get diagnosed or see any professional, so we really don't know what is wrong with him," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, is it the same guy you where bragging about at the store," Draco jolted.

"Yup," Harry puffed his chest. "He's the most amazing person in the world, even if he has a few problems! Don't all amazing people have a few," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Draco smiled. "My father is amazing, but I know he's done bad things…"

"Looks like we've made it," Harry noted as the boats stopped. "What about you Neville?"

"My Gran isn't as bad as some may think," he shrugged as they were herded forward, a gaggle of Draco's pureblood friends coming with them.

"Who's that," Pansay sniffed, pointing to the other two.

"Hermione Granger," she smiled, holding out a hand to Pansy who jerked back.

"Come on," Harry sighed. "We haven't even been sorted yet! Can we at least be civil?"

"But she's-"

"I'm going ahead," Hermione smiled, taking Harry's advice to heart. "Come on Neville."

"Coming," he squeaked.

"I know your parents are strict, but they can't see you here," Harry smiled as they walked up the stairs and to the doors leading to what to no doubt was the great hall. "Oh, looks like a teacher."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Once you pass through this door, your houses will be chosen."

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	27. Sorting

**Tell me what you think Dumbledore is going to do!**

* * *

"Hmm," Harry hummed at the sight of the Great Hall, the rest in awe around him as they stared at the enchanted room. In all honesty Harry found it quite dull, despite the great history of the castle, he was more used to Chaldea's Mess; the sleek and coolness of the metal appealed to him more because it was so warm.

Despite the yelling and threats of violence. Chaldea was full or warmth and felt of home more than any other place could be. This place was just something that he was forced to live in for the next 7 years.

Harry jolted out of his musing when the Hat, began to SING.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _'Ravenclaw for thirst of knowledge and learning. Slytherin for Ambition and cunning. Gryffindor for foolhardiness and bravery. Hufflepuff for loyalty and the hardworking,'_ Harry mused.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"** shouted the hat.

The table on Harry's riight burst out in cheers and immediately he gained the same sense of warmth that he got from Chaldea, albeit it was not the same. He checked out for most of the sorting, only chiming in when people that he vaguely knew, i.e the people he met on the train, where called up. He wasn't surprised when Bulstrode became a slytherin. Nor the other ones as well, seeing as it might have been genetic.

When Hermione went up the hat took a while with her, the two where obviously having a debate and it looked like the hat was conflicted. But in the end, it took a route Harry did not expect.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

He raised a brow, that was not right. Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But _Gryffindor_?

Something went wrong.

Then Neville went and once more the hat choose wrong in sending the poor boy to Gryffindor.

What the hell?

But he had little time to think on it as he was soon called up with a

"Potter, Harry."

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

But as soon as he was in the Hat's line of sight, it boomed out.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Harry stopped for a moment before raising a brow and taking another step forward, a bit confused until the hat did it again.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"** Another step. **"HUFFLEPUFF.** " One more. **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

Harry shrugged before heading to the shell shocked table and plopping down, smiling to the older year before him and turning back to the sorting.

* * *

Dumbledore waited with bated breath as the boy who lived, who was missing for three years, came forward. Hope in that the boy would still be how he hoped blossomed at the doe-eyedness he portrayed.

But his hopes came crashing down in a single word.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

What?

The boy looked confused as well, taking a tentative step forward once more; and Dumbledore was confused as well. Perhaps the hat was confused?

But it did it again.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"** The boy took another step forward. " **HUFFLEPUFF."** He decided to take another one.

That wasn't the right thing to do apparently as the hat grew agitated and yelled out.

 **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

The boy merely shrugged and bounded off to the land of Puff, smiling as he looked and watched the ensuing chaos as it erupted around them.

* * *

Minerva felt her heart melt as she called out the boy who had been missing for three years. Finally, she could make amends and teach the boy about his beloved parents; put him on the good path and undo the damage that had been done.

But as soon as the messy haired, green eyes youth came in sight of the hat, it rumbled to life in her hand and yelled out.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF."**

Minerva froze in her spot and looked down at the hat incredulously, before turning to the boy. He looked as confused as her and took one step forward.

Once more, the hat yelled out.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF."**

He took another.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF."**

He took one more and the hat seemingly had enough and yelled out in an angry voice.

 **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

Harry merely shrugged and bounded over to the house of Puffs, and plopped down easily on the bench, smiling brightly into the shell shocked great hall.

* * *

Severus had to hold back a sneer as he watched as Precious Potter made his way up to the hat, before it was replaced by shock.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF."**

The great hall became so silent that you could hear a pin drop; people not believing that the 'great savior' was in the weak house of the puffs.

The boy tried a few times to head up to the hat, getting the same response each time; until the hat grew irritated and hollered out.

 **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

 _"Change is coming, wizards," he sapt. "I would keep a close eye on who you try to manipulate. For change is coming...and my master will be at the forefront of it all."_

Is that what he meant those three years ago?

* * *

The Knights repressed their revulsion as they entered the great hall of the accursed school. Nothing raised their hackles more than the magic of wizards and being in a school for such purposes was not doing wondrous things for their perception of them.

Oh, they knew the children were not at fault, not at all; their not monsters, but they do hate the actions they tended to do because of their magic.

Lancelot raised a brow at the sorting Hat, nuding Tristan who had his eyes open and keep a keen eye on their little charge.

"The hell is that suppose to do," Mordred sniffed, leaning against Bedivere who didn't even bother to scold the use of such vulgar language.

Each were shocked when the hing began to SING.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Ravenclaws are brains. Hufflepuff are loyal. Gryffindor's are foolhardy. Slytherin's ambitious and cunning," Arthur hummed.

"Well, we know master's house," Gawain smiled.

"Hufflepuff," Arthur, Bedivere, Lancelot, and Gawain said.

"Slytherin," Tristan and Mordred spoke at the same time.

"No way he would be with something named Hufflepuff," Mordred scoffed. "Master is a cunning one at that! Not to mention tricky!"

"But he is loyal to out cause and his friendships," Arthur reminded the knight.

"Yeah but-"

"Wait, it's the girl, Hermione," Lancelot interrupted, pointing to the girl as she went up.

They were shocked, disgusted and confused as not only her; but the Longbottom boy went to Gryffindor. While they could see themselves enjoying the house; those two looked as if they were going to have a rough time.

"The Hat has to be overused," Bedivere whispered, worried for Harry now. "Oh no…"

"Potter, Harry," the old crone spoke.

The whispers where deafening as their brother went up to the hat, or would have if the hat didn't suddenly yell out-

 **"HUFFLEPUFF."**

It became so silent and the knights had to cup Mordred's mouth to stop her laughter form being heard.

They watched as Harry attempt to go up to the hat twice more, bing met with more yelling of his house until the hate grew angry and yell out-

 **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

Bedivere and Gawain had to drag Mordred out as he laughter was becoming too much to handle and she needed to breath.

* * *

The hat seen many types of people.

Some who held **ambitions** that would _never be realized_.

Some who were **too smart** for _their own good._

Those who thought that they could **be the hero** _for everyone_.

And those who **couldn't stand up for themselves** or **abandon those** _who used them_.

He'd seen people who where perfect mixes of every house and watched as his placement changed them into someone that they weren't originally.

At times there were people that had not traits that he needed to nudge them in the right direction.

At times he was unsure of himself.

Like with those two.

Granger and Longbottom.

But he had faith, he made the right choice.

But as time wore on, the trait of loyalty began to wean into nothingness; generations passing with people only caring for themselves.

That was until this particular year.

The sense of overwhelming loyalty to family, to purpose, to a brother or father was so great. He wouldn't dare waste his time on sitting on a head that was already well placed upon good shoulders.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF,"** he roared. He didn't need to gleam into the mind of the boy, for he wore his intentions on his sleeve and could sense it. But the boy didn't seem to hear him and took one step forward.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF,"** he yelled once more, hoping it got through to the boy. But it didn't as he took another step.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF,"** he yelled more firmly.

But the blasted boy took another step and he couldn't reel in his anger.

 **"DAMN IT BOY! I TOLD YOU, YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW SCRAM!"**

He watched in satisfaction as he went to the house of loyalty with ease and sat down.

Right where he belonged.

Never was he more sure of himself.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	28. A Troubling Conversation

**To clear the air and addressing all the people who claimed that last chapter was 'Lazy writing', it was written like that to give you an idea of what will go down/their reactions and it was my firm belief that you would all enjoy it. I am sorry that it was not up to your standards, I held genuine belief you would all like it and I am sorry it was not.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Harry hummed as a familiar sense of nostalgia washed over him as he digged into the array feast before him; being reminded of birthdays filled to the brim with foods of all kinds. Though he was a bit disgusted at the...pumpkin juice. He was far more inclined to a bit of sparkling or wine.

You honestly didn't expect him to live in Chaldea without consuming some sort of Alcohol? Right?

"S...so Harry," the boy beside him, Cedric, his mind supplied him. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far."

"Can't really make a proper response," Harry shrugged. "I mean, I have only been here a few hours. So...I don't really have a feel of the place yet."

"Oh..oh,"the boy jolted. "Right, sorry. I-"

"I am just Harry, ya know," he chuckled. "Besides, I had no idea I was wizard! So this is all kinda disorienting."

"Oh, so you grew up in the muggle world," a girl, she may have threatened some kid who called her a tongue twister of a name, eagerly asked.

"I mean yeah," Harry smiled, unsure if Chaldea counted as 'the muggle world.' "My guardian is a great person, even if a few hurdles needed to be jumped to get to where we are know."

"Oh," Cedric looked concerned.

"You know those muggle machines called cars," he began, them nodding. "Well, he was in an accident that killed everyone but him," he explained lowly. "He has something called survivor's guilt and post traumatic stress disorder; so he is a bit….afraid.."

"Why would he be guilty about living," the girl gasped.

"The brain...kinda...remakes itself in a way," Harry sighed. "He believes that he either should have died with them or they live and he die. Think of it as grief making the mind play harmful tricks on itself," Harry gave a sad smile.

"No need to worry," Cedric patted him on the back. "I'm sure your a wonderful boy."

"Yeah…"

The car crash was an obvious lie, but the rest...Ritsuka was still upset about the various deaths he was unable to prevent and suffered from survivor's guilt on the daily if he wasn't distracted by the workings of Chaldea. But….he could only hope he was a good son….

"So...do we have like a house dorm or something?"

"Yeah, the Hufflepuff common room and dorms is in a cellar like setting, but it's really nice," the girl smiled happily.

The rest of the feast was spent in contentedness, Harry ignoring everything that was happening around him and uncaring of what Dumbledore was saying. If anything was really important, the knights would inform him and in all honesty he could tell the old man was already going crazy.

"Now, off you trot," he boomed to the hall as they finished the school song, an interesting pair of twins from Gryffindor choose of all things, a funeral march tune.

"Who are they," Harry pointed to the twins, Cedric smirking as he caught sight of who the boy was referring too.

"The resident trouble makers of the school," He chuckled, following the hoard as they walked to the dorms.

"Ah, Mister Potter," a woman called, and all turned to her. She was stout woman, dressed in a deep forest green robe and Harry could smell the fertilizer and plants on her, and her face was on open book. "Can you come with me for a moment. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

"Of course," Harry smiled, walking forward to follow her.

He knew what was happening. And boy, was he exited for it.

The protection medallions in his pocket felt heavy as he continued to follow his head of house; the memories of Cierce, Medea, Nitocris, Tamamo, Helena, Gil, and Leo handing him the items caused tears of happiness to well up. But his most precious is when Skadi, Scheherazade, Murasaki and Sheba drew protection runes right onto his skin, the divine magic making him a bit loopy.

You know this videos of people hopped up on morphine when their wisdom teeth got removed?

Yeah, that was him for a solid two days after the runes where put on.

He still needed to find the rest of those videos and destroy them.

He was so caught up in his thought he nearly slammed into the woman, before he caught himself and rose a brow at the rather large gargoyle before them.

"Blood Lollies," she spoke clearly, the Gargoyle nodding before jumping out of the way and revealing a growing staircase that went up to the tower. "Up we go," she smiled, Harry doing so as well. She seemed nice enough.

* * *

"Come on in," a voice called as soon as they reached what could be the waiting room.

"Hello Headmaster," Sprout smiled as she and Harry entered.

"I'm not changing my house," Harry spoke up after a moment of silence, his voice strained but still polite.

"My boy-"

"I am neither your child or related to you, so refrain from calling me that," Harry barked, brain wracking for what he could use against Dumbledore before he noticed the others in the room.

McGonagall and Snape.

"Harry, you have been missing for three years and reports say a mage has taken you in," McGonagall spoke softly, and Harry decided to give her a bone; if only to look at her. Something wasn't right.

"You say as if it is a bad thing," Harry sighed, looking up at the weathered and aged woman with curiosity. Something was definitely wrong with her. "You don't know him like I do."

"He killed at least 20 Aurors who went to retrieve you," Snape spoke up and once more, Harry felt as if something was wrong with the man.

"I know," Harry sighed, choking the occupants. "But in his defense, he is a traumatized man that came out of war! You shouldn't have done it!"

"A petty fight between their weak lines-"

"He is not weak," Harry growled out to Dumbledore. "You have no right to dictate what he is and isn't! And for the record he is far stronger than some pompous ass prick like you! I'm not you're anything either, you decrepit old goat. Besides, came your mouth do anything but constantly spew shit, " he snapped.

Before anyone could retaliate, Harry spoke in a mocking voice eerily similar to McGonagall- "MR. POTTER APOLOGIES RIGHT NOW TO THE HEADMASTER."

"My boy," Dumbledore sighed, giving the stink eyes to Snape who looked like Christmas came early. "The vile Magi has corrupted you; but fear not. It it not too late to put you on the right path and bring the other to justice."

"Justice," Harry could feel the Knights shifting around him, angry.

Ritsuka was not given the recognition he deserved and he cared little for it. One reason he never leaves Chaldea is because given the chance, the Association would kill him on the spot or call him a traitor and have him executed.

They wanted Justice for the lives that were lost in the explosion.

Instead of praising the man for going after the perp, they condemn him and that pissed Harry off beyond belief.

"There is no justice to be had against the man who took me in," Harry's voice quivered, and his eyes watered. "The man who, despite all his flaws and illness, loved me like a son. The man who saved me from the family that kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs and called me 'boy', 'freak', 'worthless' and never gave a damn! Claimed my mother and father were drunks that died in a car crash! The man who has skeletons in his closet but...but who told me everything! What about you," Harry eyed the man who jolted.

"What are-"

"Don't try to blindside me," Harry hissed. "I know what is in this school and what you are trying to do! I know what you are trying to draw out of both of us and I will not tolerate it! Now, I am going to my dorm room and heading to bed. Night."

Turning on his heel he stomped out the room the exact moment Minerva spoke.

'What is he going on about Albus?"

* * *

"Who the hell is that old man to go and claim master is an 'evil, vile magi', huh," Mordred snarled as they walked down stairs. "What about him and that damn stone! Along with what he brought into the school!"

"Mordred, don't go attacking him at night," Lancelot sighed. "We just got here!"

"You cannot be calm about the goat's accusations of master," Mordred spat back.

"I am not, but raging about it when you could be heard is not helping," he growled back, the two continuing to bicker with Tristan strumming his bow; Harry already knowing his eyes were open.

"I swear the Hassan's should have come," Harry grumbled, before yelping at the bonk on his head. "Why!"

"You would have ordered them to take over the school and then destroy it," Bedivere scolded as they made their way to the Hufflepuff Common room, Harry being taken right before they entered.

"It would be an improvement," Harry whined.

"We have a mission and I will not have it thrown off the rails in a single night," Bedivere yanked roughly on Harry's ear, the boy yelping before sowing.

Mama Bedi was not a Bedi you wanted to mess with.

Both adult Gil's learned that the hard way.

To this day, Archer Gil grumbled about "Archer being strong against Saber's my ass," while staring at Bedi.

"And you should be more focused on training you Wizard Powers and having FRIENDS," Arthur stressed, and by his voice he was a ways away from Bedi.

Everyone was scared of Mama Bedi.

You don't mess with Mama Bedi. Period.

 _Fear him._

"Who," Harry grunted as she showed the Hufflepuff tie and entered the dorm.

"Those Slytherins. Hermione and Neville will not be appreciated in Gryffindor-OH! Those twins might be fun," Gawain chuckled.

"Woah," Harry spoke as he got through the tunnel and saw the Hufflepuff common room. "It's a hobbit hole!"

"Your right," Arthur hummed, it was an adpt description after all.

"Oh, there you are," the prefect, Stanley Wells, smiled as he motioned him over. "Here we value all students and respect them equally. So, our founder, Helga Hufflepuff designed for individual rooms. Here's yours," he opened the door to a warm moderate room that had everything he needed. "This is your room for the next seven years, so feel free to leave some items here if you need."

"Thanks…"

"And feel free to personalize it as well, see you in the morning," the boy smiled before heading down the hall and down the stairs to no doubt his room.

"Did we score or what," Mordred cheered as she became corporal and jumped on the bed. "Woah! This is plush!"

"Off, It's my bed," Harry groaned, pushing her off before flopping down.

"Hey!"

"Well, bets begin to get everything out and set up," Bedivere sighed. "Good night Harry."

"Night…"

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	29. First Day in Hell

**Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of trouble in writing this chapter; and I was caught up in the Agartha problem.**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**

 **I didn't really see it as all that BAD, but it certainly was a bit confusing unless you have an understanding of symbolism and fear. I do like certain aspects of Agartha; but it was a major dislike. The only good part was Fergus and Laputa, as well as The Berserker of El Dorado and the reason for her madness.**

* * *

Harry grunted as he awoke, groggy and confused as the hand on his shoulder stopped shaking him.

"Up," Arthur sighed, lightly slapping him on the back before getting his things out. "You need to get your timetable at breakfast."

"Uuugh," Harry moaned, he really couldn't function well in the morning.

It was funny how much he was like Ritsuka, yet totally different.

One instance, their reluctance to get out of bed in the morning.

"And get ready for your classes, it's the first of them today," Arthur reminded him.

"Nooo," Harry groaned once more, rolling over into a burrito and burying his head under his pillow. Arthur huffed and went to get Harry's things ready, the boy dragging his feet as long as possible to not go to class.

"If you decide to drag your feet and make a bad first impression then you are not going to get far in the mission," Lancelot reminded the boy as he moved him up to a sitting position. "Now up."

"Fine, fine," Harry grumbled as he took the neatly folded uniform from Bedivere and moving to the changing screen. "I still hate these damned things."

"Deal with it," Mordred huffed, leaning on his bed. "Your a wizard and you have to be here! It's 'required'," she scoffed.

"Screw requirements," Harry moaned out, tying the tie before heading out and moving to the door. "I need to talk to the Slytherins later."

"Look at the time table and then make your decision on who to approach first," Arthur reminded before patting his back.

"Honestly this house division thing only being forth problems," Harry heard Bedivere whisper as he left the room.

* * *

'He's not wrong," Harry mused as he walked down the stairs to the great hall, the whispers growing around him as people pointed toward his figure.

"Can't believe it!"

"Harry Potter a PUff?"

"Hat, had to have gotten it wrong!"

Harry ignored them and turned to the sound of Hermione approaching voice, no doubt talking or calming poor Neville as they made their way to breakfast.

"Come on Neville! Ditch the book worm," an annoying voice, one that held arrogance that held little good intentions, whined as Harry approached.

Neville was breathing heavily as Hermione squared off against another first year, from her own new house no less; but it didn't come as a surprise to Harry. The whole lot of Gryffindor barring hopefully the older twins, Neville and Hermione, seemed boarish and brutish and uncaring of the thoughts of others.

"Hermione," Harry called, keeping up his 'charming' persona. "I thought we agreed to walk to breakfast together?"

"Oh….uh...yeah," she caught on quickly. "I woke up late and had to yell at the others to wake up Neville."

"Yell," the redhead scoffed, other first years chuckling as well. "You screamed and hollered at us like a bloody banshee. Sure your a muggleborn?"

"Oi," one of the red haired twins yelled at the other. Related maybe? "The hell is wrong with you Ron? What possessed you to say that!"

"Come on Fred," Ron yelled. "You heard her! You have to-"

"Best keep that trap of yours shut Ron," the other twin warned. "Or we'll have to tell mommy dearest."

"You-"

"Really Weasley, you won't believe your own family," that voice had Harry smirking lightly. Draco appeared next to Harry, sneering at the Ron boy. "Pureblood families such as yours should know of the threat of brothers against brothers?"

"We don't follow those bigoted rule-"

"Ron, you best shut your trap," Fred sighed. "And try to not act like a Git!"

"I'm your brother," Ron whined, but people had already begun leaving; now tempted with food.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed, walking up to both Harry and Draco. "He's been harassing me and Nevill since last night. He's upset since we won't join his Anti-Slytherin campaign. Got even more upset when his brother, Fred and George decided to tell him off."

"Those twins are his brothers," Harry observed as they walked toward the Great hall.

"Yes and the Weaselys aren't the best in society…"

Harry sighed as he walked down the dull halls of Hogwarts, already missing the cool steel walls of his home and the warmth of the air conditioning. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he saw that most of his classes where a mix of all houses.

"Draco," Harry called, the boy with all the other Slytherins and they all jolted as he approached. "Thanks for the help again this morning. I'm a bit afraid that both Hermione and Neville are facing a war they cannot win."

"I thought all Gryffindpr's got along,' Pansy huffed.

"They would, if only they weren't all Anti-Slytherin idiots who can;t stand people having differing opinions."

"The youngest Weasley," Theodore Nott hummed.

"Yeah, seemed like it," Harry shrugged. "So, what do you know about McGonagall?"

"She's the head of Gryffindor and sees them as the golden standard," Daphne snorted, rolling her eyes as more students came toward the room.

"I doubt she considers Neville or Hermione in such regard at the moment," Harry sighed, thinking back on how cold the woman was toward her own students; and how off she was.

"It was strange," Pansy nodded her head.

"Hermione," Harry smiled, the girl waving before ripping her hand away from Ron who roughly grabbed it.

"Sod off," Hermione hissed as he tried to drag her toward the Gryffindor side of the room.

"He's with the Snakes 'Mione," Ron whispered. "You can't trust him."

"Hands off," she pushed him back and huffed. "And your not my friend. You made that quite clear, so leave me alone."

"My, my," Daphne mock gasped. "A pureblood forcing his views upon a new blood in the first ever class. How would society react?"

That stopped Ron as he went to grab her again before he grumbled and walked back to his goonies and Neville came up beside the girl.

"Thank you, Madam Greengrass," Neville inclined his head. "He's been giving us-"

"Absolute grief," Hermione huffed, pushing her hair back. "He won't shut up about how 'easily, the Hufflepuff Potter is being seduced' and all that other crap!"

"I like her," Blasie chuckled, Pansy looking in awe at Hermione's use of language.

"I'm merely a good judge of character," Harry chuckled. "I have to be when White Collar, Wall Street baddies are looking to use you to get to your guardian."

"That sucks," Hermione sniffed, shifting her book bag around.

"You too," Draco smiled, the other purebloods giving him sympathetic smiles.

"I deal with White Collars too," Hermione admitted, the others joining at the admission. "They want my parents to expand their practice and go from office to office to maximize profit; driving them up the wall."

"Oh?"

"Get into seats," Neville whispered. "Class starts in a minute!"

Looks like they have a lot more in common than Harry realized.

* * *

Transfiguration was alright, if you got rid of the fact that Ronald Weasley was loudly pushing Hermione down and tossing Neville around as the boy floundered to get the spell right. McGonagall seemed to want to do something, but as Harry observed she seemingly stopped and her eyes would go blank for a moment before going back to helping others.

Throughout the whole class that would happened even when other Gryffindor's would do the same. Whenever Harry made eye contact with the woman, he couldn't help but jolt at the sheer clearness of her eyes, yet the tightness of her skin.

Something was definitely wrong with the aged Professor.

"I don't know what is going on, but Snape is acting stranger than normal," Draco sighed as they left Transfiguration of Potions.

"I take it your family has a personal connection to Professor Snape," Harry inquired, keeping it light and airy.

"He;s my godfather," Draco admitted, a bit sheepish.

"Must be nice to have family friends that you can count on," Hermione sighed from Harry's right; the two groups still very much divided but held together by one thing. Harry.

"Oh?"

"White Collar," Hermione reminded them and the others flinched. "They can be even sneakier than a snake when they find something worth the trouble."

"Sorry," Pansy hesitantly spoke up, looking at Hermione with awkwardness. "That's not something a kid like us should go through."

"As an only child, I kinda had too. Especially since I'm the 'unlikeable bookworm'," she huffed.

"Ouch," Theodore flinched, a book still in hand. "That has got to hurt."

"I'm used to it," Hermione sighed. "I assume the rest of you had private tutors?"

"Yeah," they all sighed, Hermione chuckling at their resignation.

"You too Harry," Draco asked.

"I lived in a compound up north," he shrugged. "I mean, not like there was a public school I could go too in 13 inches of snow."

"You must be thick skinned then," Hermione attempted to joke, but t was so horrible they did end up laughing.

"I feel as if this is not going to be a good class," Harry sighed before entering.

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Harry felt hs eyes twitch in annoyance, wanting to explain to the man that he had no interest in being a 'celebrity', for he had seen what that can do to a person. He has seen the devastation that it brings and he honestly could care less about titles and they could be shoved up someone ass for all her cared. But he kept silent and allowed the man to continue.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

At least the man was blunt, as horrible as it was. Perhaps being thick skinned will help out after all.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You get the draught of living death sir," Harry answered, Hermione raising a brow at his cool indifference. "A sleeping potion so powerful, the person looks dead."

Snape's eyes looked like broken glass as he asked his next question. "Alright, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"You will be able to find a bezoar within a goat's stomach. It is helpful in the fact it will save you from most poisons, with a few notable exceptions," Harry inclined his head, mulling over the questions. Something was off.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing," Harry said, clarity rushing through him. "They are the same plant. Which also goes by the name of aconite….sir," Harry looked up into Snapes seemingly conflicted and broken eyes.

Ah, he'd seen those eyes before.

 _"Thank you."_

Snape was silent before barking out orders to have everyone write down what he had spoken and set to writing what they would be making that day, Harry watching as he seemingly changed.

Before being taken over once more.

* * *

Harry was silent as he overlooked the field and great lake before him, high up in the castle and lost in thoughts.

"You have felt it too," Harry sighed as Tristan came up beside him.

"Yes," the archer sighed, coming up beside his charge. "Something is deeply wrong with this place. The house fights seemed to be instigated by something or another, but is is clearly tampering with the students minds."

"The house rivalries are covers for creating clear factions of black and white in the school," Harry sighed.

"And the teachers are merely either ignoring it, in on it, or being controlled," Tristan reminded. "But I cannot discern if it is one of the possibilities."

"Me either," Harry sighed, turning back to overlook the vast landscape before him. "It makes me wonder though...the few people not affected by the rivalries I have talked too...and those Weasley twins don't seem to care either."

"They must have either great willpower...or…" Tristan hummed, lamenting on the idea.

"What," Harry sighed.

"They simply have more pressing matters that befall them, or they could just not plain give a damn," he shrugged, turning to leave. "Those twins have dreams, ambitions and skill that is damn near impressive. You'd do well to get on their goodside."

"Hmm," Harry contemplated the thought until a pat on the back had hm whirling around so fast to kick at the person, until a yelp had him stopping.

"Woah! Sorry," Fred yelped as his brother fearfully hid behind him.

"No," Harry blanched, falling to the ground before hastily getting back up and bowing. "I'm sorry! I should have known that it was a fellow student! Forgive my rudeness!"

"Ah, no," George swallowed, coming out a bit from behind his brother. "We just...wanted to...ah...see if your bothered by what our Twat of our brother said."

"I...no," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "His meaningless words are such to me. Meaningless."

"Well, that's good," Fred sighed, a bit apprehensive but fine.

"Harry Potter," Harry held out his hand.

"Gred," Fred smiled.

"Forge," George grinned, looking like a mischievous elf.

These two were going to be a bit of trouble, but what's the fun in order and montomy.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	30. As Time Goes On

**A New chapter for you all**

* * *

"Ronald giving you trouble once again," Pansy sighed as she looped her arm through Hermione's as they walked to their customary spot on the grounds.

Harry was simply nothing more than a pusher into the integration of his two friend groups, the two coming together naturally as they where curious of one another. The girls formed their own little group within a group; which lead to a bit of confusion in the boys but they left it alone.

Of course there was the underlying problem of Hermione being a muggle born and Neville being a 'blood traitor', but Harry saw what was going on.

It was fear.

Fear within the Slytherin ranks due to them being marginalized and stigmatized as evil; and they where afraid of repercussions from their parents. But Harry wanted things to change, if only to piss the old man off, and nudged a few people here and there. He may have pulled off a Ritsuka here and there with setting people up to be alone with the promise of him being there; but it worked out.

The fact that Hermione was smart not only in a book sense, but a common sense as well made the others like her very much. She just was labeled as a bookworm in Gryffindor and wasn't taken seriously within her own house, much to her ever growing annoyance.

"What a sight we make,' Blaise sighed as the mini group came forward. "A single Hufflepuff, four Gryffindor's and and eight Slytherin's."

"Must you be so pessimistic," Millicent sighed as she worked on her Charms essay. "T really is a downer type thing," she spat out her hair as the wind blew it into her face.

Currently they where under the great willow that overlooked the great lake and shaded them from prying eyes as they worked on their homework and chatted about the day. The boys where adamantly talking about quidditch, the girls fussing over their homework and Harry was calmly painting using his oils and waters.

"Oii," the familiar voice of Fred caught their attention and they turned to see the twins jogging up fred holding both their bags and George holding...something.

No doubt the latest project of theirs that they will as one of them to test.

"We have heard some very juicy news concerning our celebrity,' Fred grinned widely, Harry scowling at the name before placing his things down and turning to give the twins his full attention.

Despite acting and seeming like complete and utter idiots, they where smarter than people give them credit for and had the cunning of a pure born and bred slytherin. And because of their supposed idiocy, they talked freely around the two of them, which allowed for their own covert spy system.

"And what would that be," Hermione asked.

"Apparently, Dumbledore is positively itching to find out who raised you," George pointed to Harry, who rolled his eyes. "For the last three years. So tonight he is going to announce that two family members from each house will be voted for and brought to Hogwarts. Muggles included."

"Your kidding," Hermione deadpanned.

"Nope, and rumor has it that the houses have already chosen their two families,' Fred sang, the group feeling the pits of their stomachs drop.

"Who," Daphne gulped.

"For Gryffindor it's yours truly," the twins gave a bow, the others groaning at the prospect of all the Weasley's gathered. "And," they swerved to Hermione who groaned once more in despair.

"They just want our parents to fight don't they," she sighed.

"Yup!"

"Ravenclaw is going with the Chang and Hendrickson's," they brushed off, Ravenclaw wasn't really their concern.

"Hufflepuff," Draco sighed.

"Well," they turned to an irritated Harry who gave a shit eating grin before turning away. "Harry's a no brainer, the whole reason this thing is happening is to get hold of hid guardian. But then comes the other two. Their stuck between the Diggory's and Tonks."

"My aunt and cousin," Draco jolted.

"Yup," the told hm and Draco curled n a bit more.

"What about our house," Vincent asked.

"The Malfoy's and Parkinson's," they informed them.

"This, this is going to be great," Hermione let out a crazed laughed, tossing her hand up in the air before lying on the blanket they brought. "Just great."

They could only nod.

* * *

"If any, and I mean ANY of you try to inform Ritsuka about this I will murder you," Harry hissed as he relayed the information to the knights.

"Come on!" Mordred whined, sharpening Clarent by the hearth. "Aren't you the least bit curious and to what havoc Master could cause?"

"No," Harry cut them off. "No, no, no!"

"But you must consider-"

"You too Tristan!"

"I am just saying," the archer shrugged.

"Wait," Harry stopped them. "Where is Arthur?"

"He went to go send a message to Master," Bedivere told him, handing him the revised essay for him to rework. "The monthly report."

"Then all I need to do is just inform him about not telling Ritsuka about this poll... _AT ALL_ ," he snarled. "And then everything will be fine."

* * *

"Hello Hedwig," Arthur cooed, the owl chirping happily as she saw the king. "I need to send this out. Can you do that?"

She chirped and flew down, nuzzling his face before going in front of him.

"Alright, now-OH! Almost forgot," he laughed taking out a pen and writing down the last bit of info her almost forgot before attaching the letter to the owl and sending her off with a kiss.

* * *

"Hello Hedwig," Ritsuka chuckled as the owl came soaring in during his lunch within his office. "You have something for me?"

"Hoo," the owl ruffled her feathers and offered the letter to him.

"Thank you," he cooed. "Hmm?"

"Something of interest master," Scheherazade asked, placing the scroll down beside Murasaki and turning to him.

"Have a look," he held it out and she stood up, calmly making her way over to the desk.

"Oh…" she said after a moment or too. "I see then. I take it you will be agreeing to such a thing, even if it is an obvious trap."

"Why not," he grinned, the smile alighting happiness in the two authors. "Besides, things on our end have been way to silent; why not stir the pot?"

"Of course you are one to cause mischief," Murasaki sighed. "But we cannot stop you."

"Hmm," he smiled, leaning back in his chair. "This ought to be fun!"

* * *

"I swear I am going to murder one of these teachers if they do not stop the Hero Worship and Interrogation," Harry groaned.

"Their merely worried about their savior," Theo huffed.

"Can't they take my word," Harry moaned. "I mean, do they have to be so bull headed about Mages?"

"I mean, it IS kinda fishy that a mage would pick-"

"I choose to go with him," Harry snapped, shutting Blaise up. "I choose to live with him and I choose to accept him."

"I didn't mean to be mean,' Blaise began.

"No...I shouldn't have gotten so protective," Harry sighed, leaning back.

"You have every right too if you love him as much as you do," Daphne explained. "And that is beautiful, never be ashamed of it."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stayed back, wanting to speak with Snape about the latest assignment before heading to Transfiguration for the day and jolted at the sound of retching.

Hesitantly making his way forward he felt dread pool up inside of him as he saw Snape hunched over a bucket; with copious amounts of blood pouring out of his mouth. His body shuddered as he spat out more blood, seemingly used to the incident as he grabbed a black handkerchief and wiped his mouth; not noticing as Harry slipped away and thought about that day Merlin returned from a mission.

 _"How was the wizarding world," Harry asked as Merlin left Ritsuka's room, the wizard winking._

 _"We delivered some well deserved punishments," merlin chuckled. "They should now think twice about bad mouthing Master."_

 _"But...what if they still decide to bad mouth him," Harry questioned._

 _"The more punishment is in order then," Merlin winked, ruffling his hair before moving away._

Harry shook his head and caught up with his friends, unsure of what to expect for the time being as he made his way into Transfiguration. He needed to get focused on the mission and uncover the secrets of Hogwarts.

At least he had some friends to make things more bearable and not have Arthur and Bedivere tag teaming him about spending all his spare time in his room.

There was some light.

* * *

"You utter Bastard," Harry snarled as he pushed Ron up against a wall, his magic flaring dangerously as the shadows hid the two of them. "What have you done!"

"I only told her the truth!"

"You just jealous," Harry spat in his face.

"Me," Ron gaped. "What would have to be jealous about.

"She's better than you at _**EVERYTHING!**_ " Harry nearly screamed. "She's better at magic than you and she has more common sense than you, she's everything a person our age wants to be!"

"She's a teacher's pet with no friends," Ron huffed, struggling to get out of an Ironclad grip. "Why would I be jealous about that?"

"I am her friend," Harry whispered lowly, so much so that it made Ron shiver in pure fear. "And Neville is her friend as well."

"That doesn't cou-"

"Leave her alone," Harry snarled. "Leave Neville alone. Leave **_MY FRIENDS_** alone."

"Your the golden boy and your already corrupted," Ron gasped as Harry released him, falling to his knees.

"Maybe," Harry gave a mirthless laugh. "But I don't care. Leave us alone." With that he turned on his heel and mulled over the events that lead to the violent outburst.

They worked on the levitation charm, and Hermione unsurprisingly was the first to get the charm to work for her. She attempted to help Ron who was utterly butchering his spell, and he got jealous. As they left the class he was mocking her and proudly spoke out that she had no friends. He made sure she was in range and had heard him, which sent her away to hide in a bathroom n tears. She hasn't been seen since that class.

"I need to get her," Harry protested and Pansy and Daphne dragged him away.

"Leave her," Pansy sighed. "Best to leave a girl alone when she's like that. Hermione is tough Harry, and she knows how to deal with people like Ron. She just needs to get her frustrations out."

'Bu...fine," he sighed, waving them goodbye before sitting down beside Cedric for the Halloween feast.

As he looked up at the teachers table, he raised a brow at the missing DADA professor, but didn't think much of it.

He despised the class with every fiber of his being, the class was an utter joke in every sense of the word and he just tuned into Chaldea Radio during it and History of Magic. Ugh...he is getting angry just thinking about the classes. '

 ** _"HARRY!"_**

He had to stop himself from jumping a foot in the air as Arthur screamed in his head.

 _"What,"_ he asked, an uneasy feeling coursing through him.

 _"Harry there is a major problem. A-"_

Just then Qurill burst in, screaming no doubt the information that Arthur was about to tell him.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! THOUGHT YOU OUGHT TO KNOW," he gasped out, then sank to the floor completely unconscious.

Then pandemonium exploded.

* * *

Here you go! What do you think so far? What did you like!

Comment on what you like, on what you think will happen next.


	31. Troll

**Please Pay attention to the note on the bottom. Thank you.**

* * *

Harry felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Fear.

Pure, unfiltered fear was coursing through him.

The screams around him became nothing more than a dull blur as Dumbledore tried to clam them; and the jostling of his fellow classmates went unregistered in his mind. The events from the day flashed before his mind and stuck on a single name.

Hermione.

Hermione wasn't in the great hall, she was dealing with her grief, she doesn't know.

She doesn't know.

She doesn't know.

Harry managed to slip away and observed both his Slytherin friends and Gryffindor friends being whisked away by their prefects. Making sure he was not seen by anyone he made his way down the hall to the bathroom where Hermone was. Or he would have, if a hand on his shoulder did not stop him.

"Harry," Arthur whisper yelled, pulling him back. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get Hermione," his emotions, so carefully crafted and upheld where a mess now. In the face of one of his friends in the immense danger of death had his mind going into overdrive.

"You need to go with your house and stay safe," Arthur pulled his toward the disappearing mass. "We will go get Hermione and-"

"N..No! I need to," Harry protested as he tried to wrench himself from the King's grip. "I didn't go and get her before the feast! I need to go and make up for it and...an-"

"Harry," Arthur snapped as he shook the boy, silencing him. "You did nothing wrong! Not in the slightest! You are not bound by blood, but by the grace of God you are so much like master! You need not worry for her safety! We will save her, now go!"

"NO," Harry yelled, pushing the king away, who didn't anticipate such strength and went bursting down the hall.

"Harry!"

'Hermione. I need to get to get to Hermione,' Harry's mind was racing with those thoughts as he turned the corner. Only to stumble to a halt as he came across old broken bricks and the sound of wood breaking.

" _ **AHHHH**_ ," Hermione's screech broke Harry out of his stupor and he pulled out the magical knife he was given by Musashi, it growing until it was what she called a wakizashi.

He burst into the bathroom, ready to a face a real opponent for once and not a simulation...only to freeze.

The troll was giant in staturte, carrying a heavy looking club that had no doubt caused the bathroom's state. He was ugly and smelled absolutely horrid, and that was something that would haunt his dreams in the future.

Icy cold fear was coursing through his veins as the thing turned to him, it's dulle eyes boring into Harry's and he felt the blade go limp in his hand; all his training left him mind and he was left quivering in his shoes.

Where did it go? The confidence that he had in defeating a dumb troll a mere moment ago, the warrior he was trained to be...now he was nothing more than a small 11 year old boy facing a troll.

What the hell happened.

" _ **HARRY**_ ," Hermione's voice screamed as the troll reared his arm up and brought it's giant club down.

" _ **DAMN IT BOY,**_ " Gawain roared as he deflected the blow and pushed Harry to the ground. " ** _WE WERE GOING TO HANDLE IT!_** "

"Knock her out," Tristan ordered, Bedivere doing so swiftly before she could comment on the appearance of the two.

"I doubt she'll remember any of this," He commented, hefting her up into his arms.

"Harry, leave," Arthur commanded, pushing the shell shocked boy behind him. "Get out now and that is not negotiable."

"But-"

" _ **YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY ORDERS**_ ," Arthur roared, slamming his sword into the knee. " ** _NOW GO!_** "

Gulping in fear he took off down the hall, his heart pounding like crazy as he tried to come to terms with his cowardice.

What happened? He...he was trained by the finest warriors in the world, taught by some of the greatest tacticians there was in the world.

Why? Why did he freeze up?

* * *

"You are a fool," Arthur snarled as he entered the room, Harry not looking up from his desk. "A great fool, that is what you are!"

"I made a mistake," Harry began, he was crying. "I made a stupid, bull headed mistake."

"You charged ahead," Arthur began, his breathing heavy as he tried to reign his anger in. "You went ahead when I clearly said I had it covered."

"Uncle-"

"Silence, the King speaks," Arthur cut off Gawain, making the other knight flinch. "I have been very patient with you, Harry. I have seen but such bullheadedness can cause and I will not allow you to fall off the wagon like he did! So help me god."

"Like he did," Harry questioned. "You think I will end up a vegetable like Ritsuka that can do nothing but work and not think for himself!"

"We may be your protection detail, but we are not you Servants," Arthur stalked forward. "And I will not tolerate you slandering him right in front of me-"

"Uncle please," Gawain grabbed his shoulder. "It was a rookie mistake! I made them as well! You did when you first went out!"

"I...I'm sorry," Harry broke down, the fear and stress taking over. "I am sorry for claiming Ritsuka is nothing more than-"

"Enough Harry," Arthur sighed, Mordred pursing her lips but keeping silent. "I don't want you leaving this room tonight. Get some sleep and I will discuss this later with you."

He vanished along with the other, leaving only Mordred behind. The two eyed one another for a moment before the Knight of Treachery sighed and made her way over to the sniffling boy.

"You did the right thing, ya know," Mordred sniffed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You froze up because you faced a real opponent and not a simulation. You get used to the false world and when you face the real opponent in a world that you can die in...you freeze up."

"But all my training-"

"Is all well and good but it is not going to do you much good in a real battlefield," Mordred huffed, smiling lightly. "You did what I did when I first went out into battle. And that doesn't mean you are weak."

"I did I ignore Arthur," Harry sobbed, allowing Mordred to pull him into a embrace. "Why? Why did I do that?"

"Your friend was in danger and you knew you had the skills to save her," Mordred began. "You did what I would have done, what Ritsuka would have done, any of use would have done. You are not in the wrong."

"Then why did Arthur-"

"He's scared for you," Mordred sniffed. "You may have been a surprise but you gave master the life he had lost in his years being trapped in Chaldea. You are his brother, his child in every sense of the word; and thus you are our friend and child as well."

"Who knew Mo-Chan could be so deep," Harry chuckled, before yelping at her flick to his nose.

"Brat!"

"Ahaha," both broke out into laughter soon after, leaning against one another for support.

* * *

"You think she will remember what happened," Bedivere asked as he and Gawain walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"I doubt it," the other sighed. "You where fast in knocking the girl out and I had only just appeared. If she does, it will be easy to write it off as images made out of fear. God...Harry ..."

"You can;t go mouthing off the poor boy like our King did," Bedivere chastised. "For you where no better yourself during our life."

"I wasn't," Gawain protested. "But you have to admit…"

"No, no," Bedivere stopped him. "OUr duty is to patrol tonight and deal with things in the morning."

"Alright," Gawain sighed. 'Alright."

* * *

"Albus, we still have no idea about who killed the troll," Minerva snapped as she paced his office. "Not only is poor Harry acting out, he is ignoring everything I try to say to him! When I try to make him see sense he pushing me away!"

 _"Mr. Potter, stay back please," Minerva called as the class dismissed._

 _Harry looked annoyed as his friends chuckled at his misfortune before getting out of dodge, they liked a good slaughter fess but it looked like it wasn't going to be that simple. He swallowed thickly before turning to the elderly woman and plastering a fake smile on his face._

 _"Yes Professor, is there something wrong," he asked._

 _"Harry," Minerva sighed. "I am very worried about you. And this mysterious guardan of yours, you are acting very out of sor-"_

 _"You don't know me well enough to discern if I am acting 'out of sort'," Harry gave a mirthless chuckle before crossing his arms. "And I have made it very clear before that I am well cared for."_

 _"Harry," Minerva spoke gently. "Mages are very corrupt beings that had no moral compass-"_

 _"The one you deal with," the mirth was gone from Harry's face. "Not the one that raised me. Never him."_

 _"Dumbledore has seen first hand the atrocities that mages are capable of-"_

 _"And you think I haven't," Harry snorted. "Trust me I know a trustworthy mage from an untrustworthy one. I am going to head to Charms now."_

 _"Harry, your parents would want you to be safe," Minerva began, Harry stilling before turning to face her. "I know that Lily Evans-"_

 _"I know everything you are going to say and trust me I know everything that my mother and father did," Harry ground out. "Using your dead students to trick me into giving up my all but in blood father figure is low. Even for you. Goodbye."_

"He's not listening to reason," Minerva moaned in despair.

"We first need to focus on who killed the Troll Minny," Albus soothed her. "Then we can focus on Harry."

"I am also worried about the method in which was applied," Minerva gulped, shivering in fear of the memory. "Baa!" Minerva blushed heavily at her curse before shaking her head.

"I understand-"

"The troll was butchered and cut up into tiny pieces for us to find Albus," she sniffed, trying to repress the memory. "Oh, the horror!"

"Minerva we need to concentrate on who killed it and how they got in," Dumbledore interrupted her. "We can focus on the rest later

"Alright…"

* * *

Arthur sighed as Mordred took over his post, the girls eyes begging him not to be hard on the boy as she stood point in the watchtower. With a nod of his head he left, making quick strides to head back into the dorm room; his conscious filled with guilt as he came on the door.

Standing outside for a moment he steeled himself before entering, silently opening the door and sighing in relief over the boy being asleep on the Chaldea ouch they managed to smuggle out.

"Your a foolish, foolish child," Arthur sighed as he sat leaned over the back of the couch. He reached down to brush his black hair away. "Why, why did you have to become so much like him?"

Harry merely mumbled in his sleep before shifting around and going limp once more, not even waking up.

"You really are like Master," Arthur sighed fondly. "Determined to the point of lunacy, loyal to a fault and you can discern right from wrong as easily as breathing…oh, why'd you have to become so much like him.

Harry merely continued sleeping.

"I am only worried what this could spell for you in the future," Arthur sighed before standing up and moving to the plush chair by the hearth. "And what master has planned," he breathed, looking down on the latest missive.

Keep him focused one work and let us work on our end. ;)

"What are you planning," Arthur murmured.

* * *

"Master, an emergency missive sent by Lancelot," BB called, the man walking to where the Moon Cancer was plopped in the control room. "Wha…?"

"Hmm, what s wrong BB," Ritsuka question, looking at the message with a raised brow. "Hmm...oh…" His voice went a few octave lower than normal and the air around him turned cold. Colder than when Skadi was in the room or when Penthesilea got angry. "I see…"

"Master," Kingu asked. "Little brother?"

"I need to have a meeting with that Headmaster," was all he said as he slammed his fist on the keyboard, making BB yelp in fear.

"B...but you can't," Okita gaped. "That was the whole point of sending out Harry with the Knights!"

"Things change," Ritsuka growled. "Especially when the man has a fucking TROLL in the damned school!"

"Eh," Edmond asked, looking up from where he was brooding. "That old coot actually brought...oh! This is too good!"

"Call together everyone," Ritsuka sniffed. 'We need to work on my protection detail for when I am able to go to the damned school."

With a flourish he swept out the command room and left its eerie silence.

That is until they all screamed in confusion and tried to make their way to the mess hall, they were going on that trip.

* * *

Ritsuka's protection detail will comprise of two servants. I am providing a list of fun candidates and am wondering if Mashu should come alone as well?

The possible Servants are-

Sherlock

Moriarty

Edmond

Jeanne

Izou

Okita Alter

Hijikata

Please vote for your two that you would like to see, and if there's a tie, then the other will be added. **ONLY VOTE ONCE FOR THE TWO YOU WANT.**


	32. An Informing Dinner

**Current Poll numbers is posted below.**

 **In repliance to chapter 31's "** _Guest_ **"-If you have read some of the various notes I have posted before chapters, you will be able to see and hopefully be able to piece together that I do indeed play Fate/Grand Order. I am up to Agartha right now and finished two days after it's chapter release. I am a avid player and am known as _Lothlorien_. As well as this is Fanfiction, and if you have not already caught this, this version of Ritsuka is about a few years out into the future, after everything is said and done. Harry has been raised by him, and this is 100% NOT CANON. Please do not insult my intelligence of FGO, and Ritsuka is self insert. I as well stated in Chapter 24 to Thunder Dragon that I am very attached to Fate Grand Order due to personal reasons, so please do not claim I have not played the game. Thank you. **

* * *

Harry pursed his lips as Hermione was fussed over by the group, being asked question after question.

She had no memories of the Heroic Spirits and had no damage done to her brain during the brawl which gave Harry some breathing room, but he couldn't relax just yet.

The families being brought to Hogwarts would be announced at the dinner that night and Harry was thinking over his cover story on why Ritsuka couldn't come.

"O, mate," Draco bonked a fist on Harry's head which sent the boy flailing around for a moment. "Still worrying about the announcement for tonight?"

"My guardian is a bit...eccentric," Harry sighed.

"My mom can throw a right hook like nobody business," Hermione interrupted. "And you think the weasley monarchs are going to like a strong independent woman criticizing them?"

"You actually might have it worse," harry answered drily.

"Our parents will like them," Draco and Pansy spoke up, Harry watching as the boy flinched as he raised his hand up before composing himself.

Huh?

"I just need a solid reason as to why I should convince him not to come," Harry moaned in despair.

"I thought he was understanding," Daphne asked.

"He is, but...he is like an older brother, father figure to me and…" Harry sighed.

"They like to make your life miserable if they can," Daphne finished. "I am an older sister."

"You would torture poor Astoria," Pansy mock gasped.

"Comes with the territory!"

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"You alright Harry," Cedric, bless his heart, asked as the boy began to shake wildly.

"Yeah...yeah totally," Harry chuckled crazily, the stress from knowing he was being chosen for the voting was getting to him. "I...I can't wait to see him!"

"I mean, you don't know if you chosen," Cedric tried to assure him, but even he knew it was half hearted.

"Yeah….yeah," Harry was on the verge of crying and hysteria.

Ritsuka coming to Hogwarts could only lead to absolute pandemonium and he would find it hilarious. Oh god...they were doomed; _**DOOMED**_!

"Now I know all of you where eagerly anticipating those in which will be coming to hogwarts next week," Dumbledore began and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, yeah he could totally create a seamless lie about why he couldn't come. "They will stay leading up until Christmas."

Well shit.

There goes their seamless plan of him going home of Chaldea for their usual Winter Extravaganza. They'd figure something out, possibly.

"For Ravenclaw. Ms. Chang's and Mr. Hedrickson's family will be coming," he began, and respectful claps resounded through the hall.

"For Gryffindor. Ms. Grangers family and the Weasley's will be in attendance," he continued, the groans of Hermione and the twins louder than the rambunctious laughter of Gryffindor in Harry's mind.

"Slytherin. The Malfoy's and Parkinson's," Dumbledore broke through the Harry's haze.

"Great now us," Harry huffed.

"Hufflepuff. The Diggory's and Mr. Potter's Guardian will be coming," he finished, Harry cursing every deity that he didn't know personally as all the attention now on him.

"I will murder him," Harry murmured, people patting him lightly to calm him; he reached out to grab a glass of orange juice. He made a huge fuss about the pumpkin juice and was now given a regular glass, instead of a goblet, and orange juice.

"I have already contacted each family and they will arrive monday next week," Dumbledore spoke once more, but was unable to finish as glass breaking resounded through the great hall.

"Harry," Cedric gasped, grabbing his napkin as the boy's hand bled profusely. His hand shook wildly as the mere fact of knowing that Ritsuka was going to come here, sent him passing out. " _Harry_!"

* * *

"That could have gone better," Gawain commented as Pomfrey rushed forward to check the unconscious boy.

"How did Ritsuka find out about the thing," Mordred sniffed, Bedivere king Arthur as he froze up and his eyes went wide.

"My King…?"

"Was ...was I not supposed to inform Ritsuka about what Dumbledore was planning," he asked, sheepishly.

"The last missive," Bedivere sighed.

"Sorry," Arthur gulped, smiling brightly before moving out of the way as Pomfrey went levitated Harry out. "I'll go and watch them." He made his escape quick, Bedivere opening his mouth to continue berating him but he was long gone by then.

"I am still surprised that he managed to pass out from stress," Tristan sniffed; chuckling even as Bedivere slapped him. "What."

"You are all horrible," Bedivere huffed. "I will be with Arthur."

"We best...we best go to his room and wait," Gawain pursed his lips and tried to stop the manic laughter that he wanted to let go.

"Yeah," Lancelot coughed, trying to repress his laughter.

* * *

Harry groaned into consciousness and moaned in despair as he realized that he was in fact not dreaming and Ritsuka really would be coming to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey sighed in relief, bustling over with Sprout. "You suddenly fainted after smashing your glass."

"Yeah," Harry sniffed, slowly getting up. "I get that. I have five days until my guardian comes huh."

"Are you-Wait. What are you doing? Mr. Potter!"

Harry ignored her as he walked out of the infirmary, heading out to his dorm. He needed to prepare for the inevitable shit storm that would come with Ritsuka coming to Hogwarts and it was not something he wished to deal with.

While Ritsuka was generally a calm and collected person, insult his friends and he will fuck your shit up so bad you wished you where dead. And the fact that Chaldea was once handled and backed by the UN before signing over everything to him means he has resources. Resources and friends. Very powerful friends that can make you disappear with the drop of a hat!

And he had charm! Charm to get those dangerous people on his side and willing to do whatever it took to protect the seemingly naive and innocent Ritsuka!

Hoo, if only they knew how well Ritsuka could play people like a fiddle! I mean he calls Moriarty "Gramps" and Sherlock "Big Bro", you think he wouldn't learn a few tricks of the trade?!

Harry took in a deep breath to calm himself before straightening out his hair and entering the dorm, ignoring his dorm mates and heading to hs room.

"Please, do...not disturb me," he pleaded, giving a deep bow before closing his door and whipping around to glare at a sheepish Arthur.

"So…" The King of Camelot trailed off, sweating a bit at Harry's wide eyed crazed look.

" _ **WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME**_ ," Harry wailed, fat rivers of tears pouring down his face.

" _ **HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT MASTER WAS GOING TO DO,**_ " Arthur wailed back.

 ** _"WAHHH! THIS SCHOOL AND MY SANITY ARE DOOMED!"_**

* * *

"Achoo," Ritsuka sneezed, jerking forward before catching himself. "Hmm, Harry must be thinking about me."

"He's probably thinking about how the school will be destroyed when you are there," Agravain huffed, placing a book back in its place.

"Nonsense," Shakespeare huffed in his usual flourish. "Art thou a fool to believe that Harry could have anything but good thoughts to think of our beloved master?"

"He isn't exactly known for following the rules."

"Ahaha, your so cruel," Ritsuka smiled, picking up his tea and taking a sip. "Besides, it's not like I am going to do anything!"

"You where looking into some of the most dangerous people for your protection," Agravain dryly commented.

"No I wasn't," Ritsuka protested. "Jeanne and Okita Alter aren't dangerous! Not at all!"

"Sherlock and Moriarty are both great fools and addicts in their own rights that can't go a damn day without attacking one another," Agravain began. "Dantes will just murder people on the spot for reasons only he can understand, Izou will murder people for looking at you the wrong way. Don't even get me started on Hijikata."

"He's not that bad," Ritsuka pouted, leaning back.

"He literally became a servant through willpower that is unheard of for a human being," Agravain commented.

"Are you just going to go on about my poor choices for the rest of the night," Ritsuka asked, irritated.

"No," Agravain sniffed, Ritsuka relaxing and slumping in his hair. "But I could and it would take days. Days."

"Come on!"

* * *

"Did they just have a wailing contest," Mordred asked as she saw both her male father and Harry passed out leaning against each other with tear marks on their faces.

"Probably realizing the severity of Ritsuka coming here to Hogwarts," Tristan hummed, leaning back against a wall. "I simply cannot wait for it."

"Hell yeah," Mordred gave a wolfish grin. "This shit is going to be awesome!"

* * *

"He is going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Goetia confirmed, breathing in deeply as his King shifted closer to whisper in his ear.

"I want updates," his voice was dark with anger. "Those wizards will stop at nothing to take Harry away from Ritsuka."

"I understand," Goetia whispered back, tense as hs king spoke once more.

"The preparations are almost finished," he spoke, his voice filled with power. "I will soon be back in my rightful place. Ensure that Harry is still by his side until then, and then I will lift the burden from your shoulders."

"Of...of course my king," Goetia nodded, the heavy pressure of Solomon leaving the room as he vanished and Beast I could breath once more.

"Oh," the sound of his master's voice had his heart pumping once more. "Goetia, what are you doing here?"

"I was merely wanting a place to think in silence," he offered, sniffing in feign annoyance.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your brooding," his master smled, closing the door silently and moving out, Goetia breathing a sign of relief.

He was still clueless.

* * *

"Huh," Ritsuka jolted as he reached up and felt his face in confusion. "I'm….crying?"

"Senpai! Senpai I wanted...Senpai, what's wrong," Mashu gasped, touching his hand gently.

"I...I don't know," he sniffed, the tears in full force. "But…" his other hand went to clench his shirt over his heart. "It feels like my heart is being torn out of my chest...and a void is there…"

"Senpai…"

"It...it really hurts," he sobbed, smiling brightly as the smile of that foolish idiot flashed before his mind.

Romani…

Solomon…

Why did it still hurt to think about him?

* * *

Ritsuka's protection detail will comprise of two servants. I am providing a list of fun candidates and am wondering if Mashu should come alone as well?

The possible Servants are-

Sherlock- **16**

Moriarty- **12**

Edmond- **16**

Jeanne- **26**

Izou- **1**

Okita Alter- **4**

Hijikata- **4**

Please vote for your two that you would like to see, and if there's a tie, then the other will be added. **ONLY VOTE ONCE FOR THE TWO YOU WANT.**


	33. Upcoming Arrival

**Poll is over and the pairing of Jeanne and Edmond has been decided. Mashu will be going along as well. The voting numbers is posted below.**

 **Sorry if it's short. Mostly filler until the next chapter and to end the poll! ;)**

* * *

Draco merely watched as Harry shook widely, muttering as he looked through the various letters that his guardian sent. He looked on the verge of tears and was going through the letters like a crazed man, tossing some to the side and grabbing at others he discarded earlier.

"Harry," Draco sighed. "You need to calm down-"

"Calm down," Harry gave a crazed laugh. "My guardian is a certified loon at the best of times and being in a place like this will only-"

"You need sleep," Blasie coughed.

"Sleep? SLEEP! I need to make sure that he doesn't totally destroy the school with just his damn presence-"

"Harry," Theodore sighed. "Your sleep deprived. You need sleep."

"I-"

"Sleep," Theo ground out.

* * *

"Master! Why can't I come," Kiara pouted as she trailed after Ritsuka.

"You know the answer to that Kiara," Ritsuka sighed, not even bothering to entertain her. "And I don't need you corrupting kids either."

"Master," she gasped, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Don't bother," Ritsuka sighed, too tired to even explain why. "Just...go back to your room please."

"Ara," Kirar purred, eyes alight with mischief as she sauntered over. "Is something wrong master? Perhaps I can help relieve your _stress~_?"

"Duck," Ritsuka said, and fell to the ground as Kiara jumped back from the swing that would have decapitated her.

"Get away from my little child, you harlot," Raikou sneered as she aimed her blade toward the Alter Ego. "Or would you rather I take both your hands and head away from you?"

" _Hooo~_ Like you are any better," Kiara purred, and she kneeled down wrapped her arms around Ritsuka's shoulders. "But master doesn't seem to mind~!"

"Arrgh," Raikou roared, Ritsuka rolling away and allowed himself to be pulled away by Galahad.

"Let's head to your office and finish off your protection detail," the other shielder offered, flinching at the loud sounds of battle.

"Okay," Ritsuka sighed, nodding to the Shielder's suggestion.

Galahad kept an eye on Ritsuka as they made their way down the hall to his office; worried about him since Mashu voiced her concerns to him last night.

"So we are all in agreement that I am to take Mashu with me and stay in England for about a week after the stay," Ritsuka asked, sitting down on the plush couch with a heavy sigh.

"Well, you leave right before winter break and we need your help with the usual winter extravaganza," Galahad mentioned.

"What if we...no," Ritsuka sniffed, leaning back.

"You were thinking of trying to bring the parents of Harry's friends here for the party," Galahad read, raising a brow.

"I mean, it would be good to have people we could trust in the wizarding world for Harry-"

"Your worried that Dumble may be able to take Harry away from you," Galahad breathed, looking a bit confused. "Your one of the most powerful person in the world-"

"I am not powerful," Ritsuka reminded him. "The only reason I cam considered such is because of all of you. I barely have any magical potential-"

"Master, please," Galahad sighed. "You give yourself too little credit. You are more powerful than you believe."

"Whatever you say," he sighed. "Let's just...get things over with so I can head out later tonight."

"Very well."

* * *

"Senpai," Mashu spoke, poking her head into his study. "We need to leave in a few hours. Do you need help packing?"

"Ah, no," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm all packed. But I have a feeling that isn't the only reason you came. Now let me see...Harry or Myself?"

"Both," she admitted, entering the room and silently closing the door. "And what Dumbledore may do when we are in his School."

"Mashu, you know nothing will happen to me," Ritsuka chuckled, but it did little to abate her fears.

"But master! The Wizard-"

"Have you been listening to Artoria again," he sighed, Mashu blushing brightly as she was caught red handed. "We have no idea what being in the Wizarding World ourselves will be like."

"But master, I have heard rumors of a curse that can take over the mind-"

"Are you implying that I am not up to this mission mentally," he raised a brow, Mashu squeaking before attempting to apologize tripping over her own words like mad. "I'm joking," he chuckled, the girl puffing out her cheeks angrily before leaning away from him without a pout.

"Master," Serenity spoke as she appeared. "The jet is ready and your two servants are awaiting you at the entrance."

"Well then," Ritsuks smiled, petting the Hassan on the head gently. "Shall we go cause a bit of chaos?"

"Master," Mahus sweatdropped as she followed behind him.

"Let's go have the time of our lives," Ritsuka cheered.

* * *

Ritsuka's protection detail will comprise of two servants.

Sherlock- **21**

Moriarty- **15**

 **Edmond-23**

 **Jeanne-34**

Izou- **1**

Okita Alter- **6**

Hijikata- **5**


	34. The Meeting of the Ages

**Here you go! Sorry it took so long, bit of blockage of ideas! But Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry gave a violent twitch as Dumbledore ushered everyone outside to meet the others, the letter in his hand making him wary.

Jeanne...and Edmond.

Edmond. Edmond Dantes.

Why did Ritsuka think he was a good fucking candidate for a protection detail?!

"You nervous," Hermione asked as she and Draco walked forward to be with the others receiving their parents.

"I'm about to throw up," Harry tried to swallow his nervousness as Pansy rubbed his back. "The other two coming with him...oh dear god why?"

Time seemed to slow as the wizarding families where the first to arrive, Mrs. Weasley and her husband moving to smother her boys, the twins looking like they'd like to be anywhere but there. The Ravenclaw duo merely embraced their children and spoke quietly with them, looking like any normal family visiting on a family day.

Cedric walked forward to meet his parents and Hermione and Harry where left to meet the pureblood slytherins on their own.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure," Hermione gave a small bow before turning to Pansy's father. "Same goes to you Mr. Parkinson."

"You must be Hermione," Narcissa smiled, "Draco has told me much about you!"

"I've blushing," she gave a small smile which had the two matriarchs giggling.

"I told you she was amazing," Pansy inisted, her mother rolling her eyes before smoothing her hair back.

"Your parents are coming, correct," Mr. Malfoy asked.

'Yes and Harry's Guardan as well," she smiled.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius turned to Harry who smiled and offered his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Harry was genuine in that. "Draco has never shut about you and your work," he nudged his blushing friend. "And he never shut up about your beauty," he turned to Narcissa.

"Oh, your so sweet," Narcissa breathed.

"Mrs. Parkinson," Hermione turned to the woman. "Your daughter actually was bragging about your line of clothing and I was wondering if you had a catalogue. I am really curious."

"Oh," she blushed. "I never believed that anyone would like it!"

"Being muggleborn gave me an advantage then," Hermione shrugged, but she smiled. "And I have heard about your work on potions and spells manipulating them!" She was excited as she turned to Pansy's father.

"Oh boy," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Here she goes."

"You really are an academic," Patrick chuckled as she went on about his research.

"Hermione," a voice called and she yelped before turning and bursting out in a bright smile at the sight of her parents.

"Mother!"

"Lords and Ladies," her father breathed, inclined his head in respect as hs wife smothered their daughter.

"Oh, sorry," Jessica Granger chuckled as she released her daughter. "Forgive me and great to finally meet the parents of my daughter's good friends."

"A bit hard being gone from your daughter for so long," Melissa Parkison asked, Narcissa sighing in despair as they three talked about being away from their babies.

The three where blushing as their mothers went on cooing about how they missed their babes and their fathers merely laughed at their misfortune. Harry was left near hyperventilating, waiting for the moment to come.

"Harry! HARRY," that voice had both relief and fear coursing through Harry as everyone turned to the mysterious guardian of Harry Potter.

The girls swooned at the sight of a teenager, no older than 18, approached with a woman beside him. His inky black hair windswept and enhancing his crystal blue eyes, his body toned and lean in the tight jacket he wore. The girl had lavender hair and only one eye visible as she rearranged her glasses and smiled lightly at the boy.

Behind them were two others, dressed in black and faces blank as they followed the two in front. One was blonde and had her long hair tied up in a large braid that went down to her knees. The other had pure white hair that looked untamed and burning amber eyes that could pierce the soul.

"Ritsuka," Harry sounded like a kid as he bounced on his place, smiling brightly as the other boy opened his arms. Throwing caution to the wind he burst forward and latched onto Ritsuka like his life depended on it; holding on like an octopus, causing the other to stumble back a bit before Edmond steadied him.

"Missed me squirt," Ritsuka chuckled, continuing walking as Harry held on tight.

"Yeah," he whispered, tears pouring down his face.

"Off of me," Ritsuka whispered. "I need to introduce myself!"

Reluctantly he released the other, allowing Mashu, Jeanne and Edmond to get there hugs as well.

"Fujimaru Ritsuka," he smiled, dusting himself off. "I look 18, but I'm 21!"

"Pleasure," Narcissa breathed, entranced by the boy.

"This is my adoptive sister, Mashu Kyrielight," he motioned the lavender hared girl forward.

"Hello," she bowed.

"And these are my bodyguards. Jeanne and Edmond."

"A pleasure," Jeanne bowed, while Edmond merely pulled out an cigar. "Stop that," she hissed, kicking him in the shin.

"Well that didn't last long," Harry murmured as Jeanne went about scolding Edmond who merely looked away.

"Eccentric family," Lucius commented.

"That's just grazing the surface," Harry smiled. "Trust me."

"So," Ritsuka spoke up. "I heard there is a feast? Cause I haven't eaten in a while."

"I...IDIOT," Harry gaped as Ritsuka laughed, heading inside with Harry yelling at him to take better care of himself.

"Hahah! I missed you my little tsundere," Ritsuka cooed, Mashu smiling behind the two as Harry protested at the name.

"Shut it!"

* * *

The whole of the school watched this Fujimaru Ritsuka as he teased and berated Harry Potter, the ever stoic and cool boy reduced to a whiny child in the face of his guardian's teasing.

The girl, Mashu, merely smiled and laughed at her charges misfortune; winking whenever he turned to her for aid before turning to the other woman Jeanne and continuing their conversation.

Oddly enough, the other man Edmond did not partake in the feast and stood in the shadows in the corner of the great hall, eyes on the four people seated at Hufflepuff. He was by far the most intimidating of the group and people held wide berth around him; many fearing what he could do to the Boy who Lived if angered.

"Oh great King of the Cavern," Ritsuka sang, Edmond perking up and stepping away from the wall. "Come on and join us!"

"I'd rather-"

"Now," he sing song again, but it was firm and left no room for argument. The man barked out a harsh laugh before striding over and sitting beside a quivering Cedric, the boy looking away the moment he sat down.

"Per usual my master works me like a slave," he shook his head and picked up a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Harry slid down his seat, as he was across from the man, and waited for the moment to pass.

Edmond choked for a moment before spitting out the drink and tossing the goblet onto the ground, spitting on his plate before coughing.

"Brat," he growled out, menacing and evil as Harry and Ritsuka laughed at his misfortune.

"Oops," Ritsuka smiled brightly. "Did I forget to mention that they serve pumpkin juice here? My mistake!"

Edmond merely growled, Dumbledore and teachers tensing in fear that the bodyguard would attack his charge before he burst out laughing. It was a sick, cruel laughter that made many shiver in fear and look away; but the people around him seemed unbothered.

"I should have known you would have gotten me back for the Cigar incident this morning at some point,"he huffed, leaning on the table as Ritsuka winked.

"You alright Jeanne," Harry asked as she tensed at the sight of the house elves and magic food.

"A...a bit overwhelmed," she admitted sheepishly. "Everything here is what is considered hearsay in my country during my time…"

"Yeah, but thanks for being here," he smiled, Jeanne returning it. "It means a lot to me that you would do this-"

"I will always be there," she smiled. "No matter what. I will be there."

"Thankas Jeanne."

"Is it me or do I sense an old goat's eyes on us," Ritsuka hummed, smiling as Edmond flicked his eyes toward Dumbledore and held back a growl.

"You cannot be alone with him master," Mashu began. "He is skilled at reading minds and-!"

"I will be fine Mashu," he winked. "A certain King of the Cavern is going to be with me at all times!"

"Hmm, of course master. Of course," he grinned, Ritsuka smiling back as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

"You do realize the moment that boy looks into Dumbledore's eyes, his whole mind will be bared to Dumbledore," Lucius whispered to Draco, the boy smiling.

"If I know anything about Harry's Guardian, he won't fall for Dumbledore," he smiled, watching as Ritsuka sipped a wine glass, jolting as he realized that he had wine.

"Where'd he get that?"

"Master," the lady, Jeanne, whispered as she caught sight of the glass.

"Edmond hid some," he sniffed, holding out the glass. "Want some?"

'No! This is a school you cannot drink here," she hissed, Narcissa looking at the glass longingly.

"Well, he's certainly a strange one," Melissa sniffed.

* * *

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore wished to speak with him alone," Minerva began, Ritsuka smiling lightly as Mashu and Jeanne shifted.

"Alright," he smiled. "You guys, head to Hufflepuff common room. I'll be fine."

"Of course master," Jeanne nodded, Mashu looking like she wanted to protest before sighing and going along with the saint.

"Come along now," Minerva sniffed, acting as if he were one of her impudent students.

"I am an adult madam," Ritsuka reminded her. "Don't treat me like a impudent student, because you will not like me when I am upset."

"Forgive me," she ground out, Ritsuka heading up the stairs with a huff, cackling with Edmond at her look.

"So, this is the famous headmaster's office," Ritsuka hummed as he looked around at the waiting area. "Quite...large...waiting room…"

"Come along, we need to meet the headmaster before light out-"

"I am an Adult," Ritsuka ground out. "I am 21. I am young and virile, not old. I do not need a time for lights out; I do not need a bedtime, professor McGonagall."

His anger was being fueled by Edmond, the other raging at the teacher's balls at assuming that his master was nothing more than a child. He took in a deep breath to calm himself; Edmond grumbling as his master pushed the feeling back.

"Let's go," he swallowed, McGonagall releasing the hold on her wand before nodding to the door before them and opening it.

"Ah, hello my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled, Ritsuka feeling his eye twitch at the grandfatherly tone.

"Hello," Ritsuka straighten out. "My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. I am 21 years old and I have been raising Harry for the last three years. Now I have a question, and I would prefer than we are alone," he eyed Minerva who bristled.

"Minny, I will be fine." Dumbledore chuckled, waving her off; the woman huffing before leaving with a cautious eye. "Now, what is it-"

"What do you plan to do with all the money you've taken from the Potter's. And what do you want Harry to do for you? Cause I know everything about you, Dumbledore and I mean everything."

"Wha-"

"I mean everything," Ritsuk gave a cruel smile. "So, please. Don't bother lying."

* * *

 **Wait? You actually thought that the real conversation between these two would take place today? HA! Nice thought there! And don't worry, the craziness will increase laster on~ Worry not!**


	35. Two Heads Butt

**Here's the conversation! I'm ending the Torture! Love you all!**

* * *

"My boy I am afraid that you do-"

"I know everything you wish to do," Ritsuka began looking bored as ever. "I am just wondering what you get out of it. Using children to your own plans and devices."

"Whatever could you-"

"You talk a good game but then again, someone with as long a life as you; you learn a few tricks," Ritsuka sniffed, looking mildly impressed. "Then again, what you use-the tricks for are less than noble and that does not sit well with me."

"My boy-"

"I am an adult," Ritsuka snapped. "Do not refer to me by that idiotic nickname or you will regret it."

"You are a mage, and mages are not notable magic users," Dumbledore informed him.

"Mages are crafty," Ritsuka reminded him. "And then tend to lack both empathy and a soul."

"According to what Mr. Potter has said, you are the best there is. Kind in every sense of the word and loving to all," Dumbledore informed him. "Not to mention very powerful."

"When I want to be," Ritsuka smiled, looking happy as ever. "But you make me upset, I can be your worst nightmare. And power of another based on a child is based on what they see in them. I wouldn't trust Harry's ramblings."

"What is your intention with the boy who lived," Dumbledore quit dodging. "What do you and those vile mages want with him?"

"Vile mages," Ritsuka huffed. "I can assure you that the other Mage Families have no contact with me, willingly, at least. I am the black sheep of the community, an alluring creature but deadly and malevolent at the same time."

"You mages have made it quite clear that you would rather die than associate with the wizarding world," Dumbledore leaned back, fingering his wand. "Why would the black sheep be any different."

"Because," Ritsuka swallowed. "I am not your average mage, and I could care less about either the mage or wizarding world. So that means when I see a child in an abusive household, I intervene."

"Harry was loved and cared-"

"By his aunt and uncle," Ritsuka raised a brow, before laughing. "That is a funny thought. I mean really it is. You made sure that you would have a moldable little puppet with your marionette in your hand to guide him."

"I honestly believed that Petunia-"

"She hated her sister," Ritsuka sounded offended. "She hated her husband and everything this world was about because she wasn't like Lily."

"You simply cannot know what poor Petunia felt-"

"I told you, Mr. Dumbledore. I know, everything," He whispered. "And just because I am a black sheep and not taken seriously by my own people; does not me I do not have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Is that a threat," Dumbledore demanded, straighting up in his seat.

"It's a warning," Ritsuka sniffed. "Like Harry said. I am kind like that."

"You-"

"I do have another question, though," Ritsuka began, looking a bit thoughtful. "Something I am a bit confused about."

"What could you possibly be confused about. You know everything."

"Heh. If I had not saved Harry three years ago and you had your moldable little savior who looks up to you like a mentor or a god...what would you do when he went to you for everything," He smiled, watching as the idea sunk in his mind. "Being a useless little puppet that cannot stand without your guidance."

"Harry is-"

"You wouldn't know, but then again; all of this could have been avoided if what happened in 1940 occured here as it did the other timelines," Ritsuka whispered, deadly and cold.

"W...what?"

"My base has technology that can see parallel worlds, and a recurring theme that happens in them is...the year is 1940-

 _…Grindelwald was making his rounds in conquering the magical world and his followers were gaining ground with every passing day. In a desperate attempt MACUSA allowed the government of America to know of magic and the war they fought of._

 _When they realized that most of their men where being slaughtered by magical terrorists, they made their move._

 _Aurors and Marines stormed compounds and meetings, shooting many dead until the other surrendered, showing no mercy to his followers. They would back him into a corner and force his hand, but he would never get a chance to use his trump card._

 _On June 25th, 1940 on a raid of Grindelwald's Castle, Nurmengard, the U.S Marines and British Auror's stormed the castle. With them was a famous Russian Sniper with an axe to grind._

 _In his grand ball room, ready to fire out a spell of fiendfyre-he was shot between the eyes by Lyudmila Mikhailovna Pavlichenko; for revenge on the killing of her first ever spotter._

 _"He was a good boy," she would remember him, the feeling of his blood spatting on her cheek. "He did not deserve to die by his hands."_

 _The magical war was over and shortly five years later, the second world war would end as well._

"Not what you expected, was it," Ritsuka chuckled, allowing Edmond's malice to give him that edge. "And I know so much more," he leaned in, going across the desk to whisper into his ear. "Of you and Grindelwald's little ...darling relationship," he popped the 'p', giggling before slinking back. "I know everything...Albus."

"You will not prevail," Dumbledore whispered.

"I have nothing to achieve, I just want Harry to have a honest and good education in his magic," Ritsuka smiled, acting like the good guardian he was. "And I do hope you won't have Quirll and Harry duke it out later. Cause I don't want him falling behind in his work. Oops, I mean Voldemort," he gave a winked before cracking his neck. "I am going to head back to the Common Room. Best get rid of Quirrl before he does anything. Cause I will kill him like I killed those twenty aurors those three years ago."

"You are a monster," Dumbledore whispered.

"What," Ritsuka sighed. "Cause I can talk about the people I killed nonchalantly? You killed your fair share back in the day," he opened his arms in annoyance. "The first...hmm...oh yes! Your sister, Arianna."

"Don't speak her name," he roared, getting up.

"Or what," Ritsuka challenged. "I am your guest! You are on thin ice as it is most of the time so don't even bother trying to intimidate me. I am quite sure Lucis would be willing to file my complaint. On the basis that it is you and… am Harry's beloved guardian."

Dumbledore said nothing, his fear increasing as the shadow behind Ritsuka began to morph into horrid figures that would taint his dreams forever.

"I will see you in breakfast," Ritsuka huffed, briskly leaving with the slam of the door.

* * *

"That went about as well as we assumed," Edmond offered as he morphed out of the Shadow and beside Ritsuka.

"I expected you to come out at one point, or when he called me a monster," Ritsuka shrugged.

"It was tempting, but no," he laughed. "Its far from the worst thing you've been called. And taking the bait would only cause him to be even more wary of you. It's the last thing you need."

"You do care," Ritsuka gasped happily, Edmond blushing before coughing.

* * *

"Hello, I do hope you are welcoming of about two more," Ritsuka snag happily as everyone jumped at the two's entrance.

"Stop being embarrassing," Harry screeched, Ritsuka acting like the fool he was. "Stop it!"

"Aw come here and let's do our hug therapy," Ritsuka opened his arms to embrace the blushing boy, the other going limp in the grip. "Ahahah!"

"Just like home," Mashu smiled.

"Have you been practicing like I told you," Ritsuka pulled on Harry's cheek, the other trying to speak but was unable too due to his cheek being pulled. "Come on! Tell me!"

"I...canf...y..yo.."

"Oopies," Ritsuka chuckled, letting go of his cheek. "Tell me how school is! Let's head to your room!"

"Waah!"

* * *

"Master," Arthur bowed, the knights following.

"Good to see you," Ritsuka smiled. "The UN is not happy that we are here in Hogwarts, but then again we bought out their Stock in Chaldea so we are not obligated to entertain them."

"I still do not believe that was the greatest idea but…" Bedivere coughed before allowing his master to hug him.

"Ahaha! But we can do what we want," Ritsuka winked. "That's a bonus!"

"Indeed, master," Lancelot smiled, never one to berate their master no matter the circumstance.

"So, tell me," Ritsuka began, jumping on the bed before relaxing. "What is Hogwarts like? Anything I should know about?"

"Well…."

* * *

"I am going to kill everyone in this damned school," Ritsuka smiled happily, his aura darkening heavily which made the room tough to breath in.

"Ahah! Master! Please calm! Clam!" The servants begged, their master chuckling darkly as he looked through the various reports handed to him. "We...we will figure this out!"

"Ahaha! Should I get the Gacha out," he purred, Harry and the servants sweating as he fiddled with his phone.

"Please! Please don't pull out the gacha," Harry begged, pulling the phone toward him. "Yo..you don't need too I swear! You don't! Not at all!"

"Aww! But-"

"NO! This school can't be destroyed now! We...we have to wait! Wait please!"

"Poo! No fun!"

"Waah!"

* * *

 **Here you go!**


	36. A Caring Man, InsaneBut Caring

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I am in counseling for my extreme anxiety that was spiked dangerously and am now back on track for stories. I am as well doing internships for my school and have decided on 8 and 12 hour shifts.**

 **Thanks for your support and enjoy this story.**

 **Next chapter might take a while as well, just advance notice.**

* * *

Draco giggled slightly as his friend's guardian-Ritsuka-embarrassed him and began cooing at Harry's anger. He wasn't kidding, that man was really one of a kind.

"Oh dear, no wonder you are doing so well in charms," Narcissa smiled, praising Draco as it had always been an iffy subject with him. "I am glad that your grandfather's prejudice didn't stick!"

"Hermione is really a great girl," Melissa smiled. "And she actually is thoughtful about my catalogue!"

"Mom, I'm heading back to get my book. I forget it in my haste to walk with you," Draco sheepishly smiled.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled fondly. "Hurry! Before class begins."

"Alright," he nodded, Ritsuka jolting at the horrid feeling before looking at Draco's retreating figure.

"Go on to class. I'll meet you there," he ordered Harry, the boy jolting at his determined look.

"Are my suspicions true," Harry asked, looking fearful.

"Perhaps, now go," he ordered, flicking his hands to Jeanne and Edmond to go with him.

* * *

Ritsuka hummed at the feelings of anger in the air, more sensitive to changes in emotions than most people.

As he turned the corner he saw Draco get punched in the stomach and he gave a sickening smile.

"Ara, ara," he smiled, the two boys-Gryffindor 5th years-freezing at the horrid aura around him. "I do believe that impudent boys like you need some discipline. Though, I think I will worry about Draco frist."

"Let's go," one yelled to the other.

"That doesn't mean you get to go away," Ritsuka chuckled as he suddenly appeared before them; grabbing the second boy's head. With a sweet smile he turned and tossed him into a tree, the boy hitting it with a sickening crack. "And you," he turned to the first boy; twisting his arm around his back and slamming his face into the wall. He spat out blood before crumpling to the ground.

"W..what," Draco wheezed as he looked up.

"Ah," Ritsuka sighed as he cracked his neck. "I went overboard again. But I am sure they will get out without serious injuries."

"Y..you-"

"Hey," ritsuka turned, smiling lightly at calm him. "You shouldn't talk. I need to get you to the infirmary."

"Wh...why help me," he asked, coughing in pain as he was lifted into Ritsuka's arms. "Y..you don't know that-"

"Your Harry's friend," Ritsuka told him as if that explained everything. "I don't need more than that. I trust Harry, and if he trusts you-I see not problem!" He smiled brightly Draco smiling as well.

"Y..your just like he said," Draco smiled.

"Rest up, we'll be there soon," Ritsuka smiled.

Draco nodded before lolling his head back and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Pardon me," Jeanne spoke up, making Flintwick stuttered to a stop. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, your needed in the infirmary," she bowed. "It's urgent," she locked eyes with them and they felt pure fear coursed through them.

"Come with me," Edmond called, motioning to the parents as he walked them down the hall. "Trust master to have him all fixed up and punish those idiots."

"Wha..what happened," Narcissa gasped, rushing ahead to the infirmary and holding back tears as she caught sight of her boy.

"Please, stand back," Ritsuka asked as she tried to rush over.

"Why hasn't pomfrey-"

"I will help him," Ritsuka spoke gravely, the two Malfoy's jolting at his tone.

"Your summoning her," Edmond scoffed, leaning against the wall. "Her of all people?"

"She's the best," he winked, making a complicated movement with his hands before slamming them together and murmuring in a strange language. "Florence Nightingale…"

"I sense a patient in need of medical attention," a dull voice spoke, appearing beside Ritsuka suddenly.

"Hey Nightingale," Ritsuka smiled. "Beaten up, and needs your magic!"

"Hmm, possible concussion. Fracture bones in multiple areas, most of the damaged focused on the face," she murmured. "Given proper treatment, recovery is possible."

"You need to do it," Ritsuk asked, Lucius and Narcissa confused.

"Yes, please. Give me what I need master, please,``she breathed, taking point at the edge of the bed and clasping her hands together.

"By my order, release your noble phantasm."

 _"I will purge all that is toxic, all that is harmful!_

 _For as long as I have this power, I shall lead everyone to happiness!_

 ** _Nightingale Pledge!"_**

In a flash of light, another version of her appeared; large and translucent, a sword raised above her and pointed toward the prone Draco. A beam of light hit him and covered him completely, the boy groaning in pain before going limp with a sigh of relief.

"Treatment complete," she sighed, the boy opening his eyes.

"Wh..what happened," Draco groaned, Ritsuka and Nightingale moving aside to allow his parents to embrace him.

"I have no doubt in my mind that this has been going on for a long time," Ritsuka was serious at this point, eyes holding no jokes. "Stigma against Slytherins is fierce, but it is not just them. Hufflepuffs are weak and Ravenclaws are nothing more than know it alls."

"I see," Edmond huffed. "Dumbledore is encouraging this behavior to keep a certain status quo of hatred."

"Makes sense," Ritsuka shrugged. "I mean that if he wants to be seen as the ultimate good, if he has a scapegoat such as Slytherin keeps the image up."

"So, what is our plan of action then," Edmond asked.

"Deal with the repercussions," Ritsuka sniffed, watching as Pomfrey and Dumbledore rushed in with the two beaten Gryffindor's.

"They claimed you attacked them," Pomfrey huffed, turning toward a smiling Ritsuka.

"I did," he smiled, uncaring of her shocked expression. "They ganged up on a first year that cannot fight back. I merely took appropriate action."

"They where doing nothing wrong-"

"Draco Malfoy was roughed up when I got there and he was not fighting back," Ritsuka sniffed, smiling as the two looked up and froze in fear at the sight of him. "Hello boys. Something to explain?"

"A..aha…" One struggled for the words.

"I trust that you two will be out of commission for a while so," Ritsuka waved off. "I'll be with Harry. I trust you boys won't file charges or...tell your parents," he threatened, angling his face downward to create an intimidating pose.

"We won't sir," they cried out, Ritsuka smiled before leaving.

"Tha-where is she," Narcissa asked, turning to thank the woman before noticing she vanished.

"Went back home," Edmond informed her. "She could only stay as long as master ordered her. But she did her duty, she's content with that. Now, I will be your escort until things are taken care of."

"But-"

"Trust me," Edmond began. "Best not to fight him on this decision. You won't win."

* * *

"I saw unfair justice," Ritsuka defended himself as he sat in Dumbledore's office. "I see an inequality within the school and I just hate such things."

"The Malfoy's are a powerful both magically and politically," Dumbledore gently reminded him like talking to a child. "They where most likely defending themselves-"

"Against a 11 year old boy," Ritsuka growled, eye twitching violently. "My, my! You have quite the selective little mind, or your just plain dumb."

"How dare you-"

"Oh I damn dare," Ritsuka slammed his palm against the table, causing them to jump. "Cause I see you using kids like damn pawns and manipulating them to your damn game. I might be a weak mage but I am not dumb so don't you dare attempt to pull the wool over my eyes."

"You will calm down," Minerva pulled out her wand and pointed it her neck, or she would have; had Jeanne not grabbed her wrist and squeeze it violently.

"Refrain from touching or attempting to harm my master," her face was stony with cool indifference. "While I wish to resolve this without violence, my partner is not inclined to that path."

"Damn right," Edmond growled, burning amber burning violently as he gave the two wizards a feral grin. "Try that again granny and I rip that arm off before you can say 'ah'."

"Now, now," Ritsuka threw a pen at him. "No need to scare the woman. But you best heed their warning," he turned to give Minerva the side eye. "Cause I will not stop them."

"We will be taking our leave," Jeanne sniffed, motoning for the other two to leave. "And this will not be spoke of again. Those boys where wrong and my master, while inflicted some pain, gave what was deserved."

The door slammed shut on the ruling powers of Hogwarts.

* * *

"I see that your agility has not improved these last few months you've been gone," Ritsuka observed as he jumped out of the way. "Perhaps a more complicated and difficult regiment for when you return for winter break is in order."

"I...have been focusing...on school," he protested, yelping as he was kicked down by Jeanne.

"Sorry Harry," she apologized before helping him up.

"No, it is my fault," he sighed, allowing her to help him up. "I should have been more attentive with my training."

"U...um…" the sound of Draco's voice had them stopping and Ritsuka smiling. "I...I.."

"How are you feeling," Ritsuka chuckled as he walked forward, ruffling Draco's hair before petting him. "Your looking a whole lot better."

"Yes," Draco swallowed. "And I am grateful for your help!"

"Ahaha," Ritsuka placed his hands on his hips as he chuckled. "No problem! And I am sure that Harry is grateful as well."

"Of course I am," he smiled. "And it's not a surprise that Ritsuka would do something like that."

"Thanks again," Draco smiled.

* * *

"Mr. Fujimaru," Fred called as he saw the muggle enter.

"Hmm," he smiled brilliantly before walking over, the Slytherin's glaring for a moment before going back to their lunch. "Yes Fred?"

"I was wondering if you could give me and George a review of our latest product," he helped out the item and Ritsuka gingerly took it.

"I'll test it out on Edmond and get back to you," he winked, the twins freezing at the mention of the absolutely terrifying man. "See you."

"Were gonna die,' George remarked as they watched him pocket the trinket.

"We'll write our wills after lunch," Fred agreed.

A few hours later, a absolute rage fueled roar shook Hogwarts and two words sent a pair of twins into cardiac arrest.

 **"WEASLEY TWINS!"**

* * *

"Wow," Theo and Blaise gaped as they watched Ritsuka sword fight with Harry, the younger boy totally getting creamed.

"Again," Ritsuka sighed, slamming the sword into the ground as Harry landed harshly on his ass.

"Your too tough," Harry whined, getting up with a pout. "And we've been at this for hours! It's my day off!"

"Fine, thirty minute break," Ritsuka brushed off, looking around bored before grinning. "You two," he turned to the column where other Theo and Blaise where hiding. "Let's go! Two on one!"

"We're going to die," Theo remarked as they geared up.

"It's going to awesome though," Blaise gushed.

* * *

"Hello," Ritsuka smiled as he entered the Slytherin common room, Narcissa coming forward to greet him. "I do hope I am not intruding," he gave a deep bow before chuckling at the sight of a still bruised Theo and Blaise. "See you still refuse to allow my men to heal you."

"These were rewards from a long and tough battle," Blaise pointed out.

"We got our asses handed to us in less than ten seconds," Theo blandly remarked.

"Ahaha," he chuckled, petting a young first year on the head. "You were far better than Harry after the first time we fought. He'd been training for a year and a half by that point and in need of a dressing down. He whined for weeks after I defeated him."

"While that is highly amusing" Lucis chuckled, coming forward. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the annual Malfoy Winter Ball?"

"OH," Ritsuka blushed heavily as he reached in his jacket and pulled out a large stack of invitations. "I live in a pretty isolated place and while the staff is large, they've all I've seen the last few years. So I was going...too...umm…" he blushed heavily before handing the stack over to a cooing Melissa.

"Wah! You live in antarctica," Patrick gasped. "And your a mage right?"

"I...I am currently not on good terms with them due to certain reasons," he sighed, looking ashamed. "So... I really can't leave much without too many people following…"

"I am sure it will be a wonderful ball," Narcissa smiled. "Besides, it's a bit trying to be the only one to hold these things," she told her husband, his shrugging.

"Alright," Ritsuka smiled, shaking there hands before plopping down and smirking at a jumping Blaise. "Fine," he huffed, rolling his sleeve up before holding out his hand.

"I'm going to win," Blaise yelled, beaming with excitement.

All anyone could do at the moment was laugh as he was flung over when Ritsuka won, and watch as he apologized to the hurt boy once more.

Perhaps this year would be better than ever before.

* * *

 **Here you go!**


	37. An Opinion on Friends

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I am in counseling for my extreme anxiety that was spiked dangerously and am now back on track for stories. I am as well doing internships for my school and have decided on 8 and 12 hour shifts.**

 **Thanks for your support and enjoy this story.**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently, and I am beginning two more stories that revolve around the Seven Deadly Sins, but I will keep up on this story.**

* * *

Hermione was smart, but restrained.

That was Ritsuka's opinion on the girl.

She allowed herself to fall back into habits that limit her potential for growth on the sole basis of what she thought was the social norm. She wanted to be accepted and would throw away all her potential for it.

It was a sad thing, really, it was.

Hermione was destined to become a power and important person if she tried, but she was too focused on fitting in…

Such a boring thing to focus attention on.

Sighing he turned to where Harry was with his friends and focused on Hermione, raising a brow as she went to do something before retracting back. Shaking his head he flicked a finger toward Jeanne; the Saint coming forward and leaning down for him to speak.

"I need you to get me Hermione," he began. "And tell Harry to distract the others, I need to speak with the girl alone."

"Of course," Jeanne nodded.

* * *

"Am...Am I-"

"Why," Ritsuka asked, placing a tea cup down before sitting across from the shell shocked girl.

"What," she swallowed, looking between the drink and him.

"You know your smart, and you know that with magic you can do anything," Ritsuka smiled, the girl looking happy as he complimented. "But I find it very off putting that you allow simple and quite honestly, stupid social ques to dictate your life."

"Wha-"

'You want to fit in but you also want to show skills that people believe are not needed for a girl like you," he explained. "You limit yourself to be seen as socially acceptable. Why?"

"B..because I wanted to have friends and...and I-"

"You found it easier to be someone you where not, just to gain friends that would never be with you," Ritsuka finished, the girl looked down in shame as she was ousted. "Hermione I am not mad, merely saddened by the fact that you still do this."

"But what if-"

"The muggle world and wizarding world is different," he reminded her, getting up. "You show your true self in this moment or continue to pretend," he moved toward the door. "I hope you make the right decision."

* * *

Draco was a good boy who was on a good path; hindered by stigma.

Ritsuka smiled as the other boy talked to Harry, his parents hovering near the two of them protectively; Lucis smiling at him when he caught sight of him.

Draco, though seemingly arrogant and prideful, was nothing more than a shy boy that was fearful of the people around him.

Serving Voldemort had damaged the Malfoy Reputation, sullied it even. Lucius wanted it to change, he tried to change it but people would never believe a man who was in Voldemort's inner circle.

Was forced into the inner circle.

Maybe that's why they clung to Ritsuka so heavily.

Shaking his head he made his way over to the Malfoy's as Harry was dragged away for training by Jeanne.

"Hello," Draco greeted, smiling up at his savior as the older came forward, he wasted little time in wrapping his arms around the other.

"Morning you three," he smiled. "I see that you are all healed now. How's everything?"

"Wonderful," Narcissa smiled. "We cannot thank you enough for standing up to Draco. I feel as if attending your winter ball isn't enough-"

"Trust me, it is," he assured, smiling at her doubtful face. "I just need to ask Draco something."

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel if one day or a week," he kneeled down to come at eye level with him. "You come with me and Harry...and all your other friends. And we come to my hometown in Muggle Japan?"

"Bu-"

"My old house is big enough for all of you and I know you wouldn't do anything bad," he smiled.

"But-"

"I will deal with the Ministry of Magic," Ritsuka assured Lucius. "I know the Malfoys are forbidden from leaving the country, except on business."

"You don-"

"I want to," he assured them. "Besides, you already leave anyways, but this way is legal," he winked, walking away as Narcissa and Lucius blushed.

* * *

The Weasley Twins were genius'.

Despite what others saw them as.

Their pranks and inventions are no simple thoughts. It takes planning and time, dedication and patience. Too bad they were simply labeled as no good trouble makers that wouldn't contribute to society in any meaningful way.

His family were nothing short of pathetic, or the one's he'd had the pleasure of meeting at least.

Charlie and Bill seemed to be good brothers, but since they already had a stable career paths, it allowed them freedom from the banshee's den.

Percy was an ass, through and through-along with the youngest; annoying little princess.

Ron was a different thing entirely, and he'd rather not speak or even think of the little bitch.

Joy and laughter is what keeps the world full of light and when those people are gone, all that is left is despair.

And if it meant that he could prank Edmond and get away with it, then he'd take it.

"So, this is your little den of scheming," Ritsuka hummed as he entered their lab, unperturbed by their shrieks.

"H...how'd you-"

"Never mind that," he brushed off, looking through the different journals that where stacked throughout the area. "These are impressive and highly complex…"

"What are you saying.."

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to test you," Ritsuka placed the journal down. "If not that is understandable, but...these are very complex designs that require an understanding of both muggle and magical technology and sciences."

"Really," Fred asked, looking confused, George beside him.

"Yeah, we just throw things together, try them out and fix them if something goes wrong," he nodded, Fred picking up a journal.

"That's what I'd expect from someone like you," he murmured, smiling as they looked through the journals trying to find what he saw.

Genius'.

* * *

Poor Neville.

That's all Ritsuka could think as he watched the boy being tortured by the people of his house.

He had no doubt the potential to be amazing, but such talent takes time. Forcing it out of a person is the last thing that those types of people need.

Perhaps that is why so many of them are often those poor souls that find themselves stuck; because their talent was forced out.

"Enough," Ritsuka spoke up, the other freezing at his ominous footsteps. "Unless you wish to end up in the medical wing you best leave now."

The huffed unimpressed as the gaggle of lions rushed away, shrieking in fear at the mere sight of him.

House of Courage and Bravery?

"T..thanks," Neville sniffed, shakily getting before his knees buckled and he fell.

Or he would have had Ritsuka not stopped him from hitting the ground.

"Sit down, and drink this," he eased the boy down to the bench and handed him a potion.

"Thank you," he sniffed, downing it. "I..I only wish that I am able too-"

"Wishing to be stronger at an age you know you are developing magic is foolish," he berated the boy. "You know, those who are late bloomers are most often the ones that flourish in their natural talents?"

"T...they do?"

"Yes," he smiled, petting the boy's head. "And they always, always, better than those around them."

"C...can I read some of the book you have," he asked hesitantly. "T...to see what I like?"

"Sure," he sighed. "Sure."

* * *

The girls, Parkinson, Bulstrode and Greengrass, were a riot.

Sure they were of pureblood society, but oh man! They could take a man down a pew or 20 whenever it struck their fancy!

And there only 11!

The boys, Nott and Blaise with Goyle and Crabbe, where loyal and reliable to a fault. It was comforting to Ritsuka.

The seven of them wanted to change the stigma that was forced on Slytherin Pureblood children, and boy they were making leaps and bounds, but it wasn't enough.

Not by a long shot.

But these were good friends.

Indeed they where.

He could rest easy now, knowing that Harry's later years in Hogwarts where protected.

Yeah, he could.

* * *

"You two," that cold voice had the twins yelping in fear as the man, Edmond, stomped in. Dripping in magical ink that changed from pink to neon green, orange, yellow and blue. "You did this!"

"I dare say, it did work," Ritsuka hummed as he trailed after the Count, still holding the device. "Since he can't harm me, being that I am his employer...sorry boys."

"Run!" Fred yelled to his brother as both took off in different directions.

 _ **"GET BACK HERE!"**_

* * *

 **Here you go!**


	38. A Perspective of Ritsuka Fujimaru

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Shit being going down the drain at my school and my schedule is honestly fucked up! I lost my internship due to budget cuts and now have a bunch of asshole teachers that can't teach. Fun.**

 **This was hard to pump out and get inspiration for, but before you bash it I implore you to read it and then read my note at the bottom to understand what I am trying to convey. Thanks.**

* * *

Dumbledore hated this feeling.

The fear that coursed through him everytime he and Ritsuka Fujmaru's eyes locked.

That boy has witnessed phenomena that he could only dream of seeing, that much he was certain of.

Another thing was that he was more powerful than he let them believe.

Far more powerful.

He radiated leadership and charisma, practically oozed it; made everyone turn their heads at his presence and he captured their attention every time he spoke. That would naturally make others relax and let their guard drop around him, especially with his warm eyes and inviting smile. But Dumbledore feared that smile.

So innocent and carefree of what went on around him, but so sharp in the pain and horrors that it could deal. He was the perfect snake.

He was not one to bend, and Dumbledore found himself frustrated by him; and he was scared. Deathly afraid of him actually.

Ritsuka Fujimaru as an enigma.

And he was one that should not be solved, no matter how tempting.

* * *

Lucius watched as Ritsuka effortlessly twisted Harry's arm and forced him to his knees as the younger tried to jump him.

The older man was fascinated by the Mage, finding him to be trustworthy, but he was wary of him at the same time.

No doubt that his joy and openness toward them was genuine, but the aura he gave off was what made the Malfoy head wary.

It was weary, tired and dead; seemingly having nothing to cling too. Then there was an evil aura hidden by the sickly sweet sense of joy and ignorance; but underneath it was intelligence that could kill those who dared to go against him.

He was a two way coin that would always seem the same until you got to know him.

Once you had his trust, his shields came down and he could see a broken boy that was desperate for any connection to a person that wasn't someone he lived with. He was isolated and alone, but he was surrounded by those he'd lived with for years. Everything is out in the open and is already known between them all.

...Or perhaps not.

Ritsuka was mysterious and in the end, Lucius had no idea what went through his head.

...And he had a sick feeling that he shouldn't know.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as Ritsuka entered the Slytherin common room with Harry and his guards in tow.

He was such a sweet boy, Narcissa thought, watching as he pet the younger students on the head and moved to the chess game that the older students where playing. But he was so sad…

His eyes, they held such pain and sadness that made Narcissa wanted to weep every time she caught sight of them. Such dead eyes, that had seen horror only thought of in fairytales.

Oh...poor boy…she thought, watching as he instructed Draco on how to defend himself from a punch during the initial confrontation.

He was a good boy in helping others, but he was always alone it seemed; his own guards leaving him to his devices most of the time. When she talked to Edmond the man merely sighed and shook his head, gazing toward the area where his master was.

"Narcissa," he called, the woman looking up as he and Draco approached, her child rubbing his wrist in pain. "I need to go and speak with Harry for a while. But I hope that this helps Draco. I will see you at Dinner," he smiled, that sweet smile meant to reassure, and she smiled back.

"Of course," she nodded, taking Draco as the man walked away.

Is that the sight of one that has been abandoned by all and has abandoned all themselves?

She didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

Minerva pursed her lips as the Weasley twins spoke with Fujimaru.

That boy showed no respect, none whatsoever for his obvious betters.

Mages where people who struggled for an inkling of power and killed Wizards in retaliation for their power with magic. So, in all fairness, they were not to be trusted.

But that boy...oh he riled her blood in particular.

He gave her that infurinating smile, one that held so many secrets and had seen so many horrors. Damn him.

Just who did he think he was?

"You are nothing in comparison to him," the boy's scary guard huffed from behind her. His hand was holding her wrist in a painstakingly tight grip and all she could do was stand in her spot and listen. "You don't even compare to what he is. Morally he is as twisted as they come, not going to deny my involvement in that matter. But if you knew what he's done and what he went through, he seems like a damned saint."

"He's a mage-"

"Like that matters," he huffed, he smelled of coffee and cigar ash. "Stay away from him, or I will take great pleasure in ending your life."

And like that the pressure on her wrist vanished along with that frightening man.

Perhaps it was best to leave him alone.

* * *

Draco loved Fujimaru.

He admired him above all else and he felt free.

Free to be Draco.

But he felt like him beng free, took away the freedom that Ritsuka had.

I gave away both my freedom and soul toward my goal a long, long time ago. Draco vaguely remembered him speaking as Edmond and he played chess.

Draco would like to think he had no idea as to what Ritsuka was talking about, but he had a vague idea. What he did years ago, it broke him and left him shattered into a million pieces that he had to rebuild.

Why?

Why is it always the best people that have the worst of fates?

"Because God believes that they will right things in the future," Edmond huffed as he appeared beside Draco, the boy jumping. "What a joke."

"Edmond-!"

"Shut it Holy Maiden," he barked toward Jeanne who grabbed Draco's shoulder firmly. "What did he do to deserve God's special attention?"

"The Almighty-"

"I will tear him apart limb from limb as repentance for the shit our master was forced to go through," Edmond huffed.

"Is God really punishing him," Draco asked, the two turning to the apprehensive boy.

"No."

"Yes."

He would never get a straight answer from anyone, if it ever pertained to Ritsuka. He never would.

* * *

Neville believed that Ritsuka was a Godsend, meant to guide their way.

But why did he seem so resigned to a horrid fate that he believed awaited him in the future.

"You so beautiful," Neville once said as the other fingered his longish hair.

"People compare me to a flower," Ritsuka smiled. "One that is the most beautiful in a garden filled with the most precious and beautiful of flowers."

Neville really didn't know what compelled him to ask what he did at that moment.

"Why do the best people always die…" he murmured, Ritsuka smiling sadly as he caressed the boy's head.

"Tell me," he whispered, leaning down to lock eyes with the pureblood. "When you are within a garden, which flowers do you pick?"

"The most beautiful ones of course," he answered back.

"Precisely," Ritsuka smiled brightly, walking away without a care in the world.

* * *

"Why! Why me," Hermione jolted as she passed by an empty room, the shrill shriek of Ritsuka's voice making her hesitantly approach. "Can you not see Harry!" Hermione watched as Harry merely stayed where he was sitting. His hands shaking as Ritsuka paced the room, hair frazzled and eyes wide. "I killed someone! I killed the someone, the person that used to be me!"

"Your wrong," Harry yelled, looking up as Ritsuka came down from his Insane high. "You have been the same! No matter what you are the same person that I love!"

"Love," he sniffed, turning to Harry and seemingly going limp in his own body. "People say that hate is a strong word...but so is Love and we throw that around likes it's nothing…"

"I do love you," Harry protested. "Never doubt that!"

"Heh…"

"I...I know that time does not heal our pain," Harry sniffed. "That it only teaches us how to deal with it...but I know you are stronger than you believe! I've seen it-!"

"You've seen nothing...and I will continue to ensure you never see any of what I have," he whispered, Harry on the verge of tears.

"But-"

"Harry, I am an Angel. But I have broken wings, because in such a world that I live in...you cannot always do what is "right", sometimes...you must do what is "wrong"..." he laughed. "Because that is what is "right"."

"Ritsuka…" Harry's broken whimper made Hermione leave.

Ritsuka...

* * *

Harry knew that his father was insane beyond comprehension.

He knew that in the end, what divided him and his father was that when he wakes up his nightmares end. Ritsuka's didn't.

They never ended, they plagued him constantly.

Each person has their own personal hell, and they themselves where their own devils; but Ritsuka was different. His hell was the creation of another designs and in order for him to escape, he needed to dance with the devil, a dance that has haunted him all his life.

He cared too deeply and to many it was a blessing, but to Ritsuka is was a curse.

His silence was the most powerful scream that Harry had seen, his smile the most painful cut on his heart he was forced to endure.

Ritsuka's perception of right and wrong was the truest form of it, for he had seen so much beauty in the dark, and yet had experienced so much horror in the light. He knew that insanity is the only thing that kept him alive from the nightmares that plagued him both in memory and in life. He was pushed to the limit of his strength until being strong is the only choice he had.

Harry hates those damn people, those who say they've been through hell lightly. That they have seen hell in the past.

Screw them! What did they know!

Ritsuka lived in it, he wallowed in it like he was drowning!

He was always given a choice of losing himself or losing someone else, and that idiot….he would rather lose himself than lose another friend.

And one day, Harry would lose the only father he had ever known.

* * *

"You have to be careful as to who you trust," all of slytherin would hear after Ritsuka had a little 'emotional slip' or so they called it. "Because even the devil was once an angel…"

* * *

 **My personal headcanon of Ritsuka is that he could never go back to normal society after Grand Order, Remnant and Lostbelts. He was just too far into his insanity and hero complex that it would be impossible. Not to mention the psychological damage that he received would prevent him from doing normal things.**

 **He keeps the facade of a happy go lucky person like in game, but is seriously hurting and deteriorating inside because he believes it is his duty to protect humanity and stay in Chaldea. He doesn't get help because he thinks it would interfere with his work and that he would be deemed useless and thrown from his position. So his cycle of insanity just continues with the lies he creates to get out of resting.**

 **Thanks for reading and comment on what you think.**


	39. Very Important

Hey. Sorry for not posting but I will be on an indefinite Hiatus until my anxiety and stress get under control. One class that I have specifically told my counselor and teacher that causes my anxiety to spike is not allowing me to calm down and focus myself. So until things get better I doubt I will be writing. Thank you for understanding and please continue to support this story.


	40. Still Alive

So..anxiety is better, but my computer is majorly fucked up. so until it is fixed, no updates; SOS SORRY! Should be fixed up around new years though.


End file.
